Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink
by Lumendea
Summary: Rose Tyler has been living in her alternate world for five years until she encounters the weeping angels who send her back to November 1, 1913 before the universe split. John/Rose/Ten Reunion story, AU Human Nature and Family of Blood. Now revised.
1. Weeping Angels

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter One: Weeping Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I'm cleaning up the language and some grammar errors in this older story. My hope is within the next year to have most of my stories cleaned up.

Senior Torchwood Agent Rose Tyler breathed in the fresh earthy smell of the park as she sat down on one of the low benches of the park, pushing a few strands of now naturally dark blond hair from her face. Taking a walk instead of going out to lunch was proving to be a most relaxing option. A morning storm had cleansed the earth making it smell so alive. Rose pulled out a small sandwich from her bag and unwrapped it as she looked around the park. It was close to Torchwood and she had often retreated here from work over the course of the last five years, but something new caught her eye today. It was a statue on the other side of the flower gardens and was about human height, but she couldn't quite make out the shape of it. Rose stood up from the bench, still nibbling on her sandwich and walked toward it.

Rose blinked in surprise as the appearance of the odd new statue when she could see it clearly. It was a full sized angel in a draping robe with feathered wings, but held its face in its hands as if crying. Rose turned to see three more similar statues nearby all crying into their hands. She shrugged off the odd additions to the park and turned to start back to work. Suddenly, a cold rush overtook her and she slammed her eyes shut, dropping her purse in the process.

Sighing in relief as the cold rush ended, Rose opened her eyes only to blink and spin in place. She was no longer in the central London park, but was instead in a large open farm field. A scarecrow hung not ten meters from her and Rose could make out only a few small buildings nearby. After taking a deep breathe, Rose took another look around and recognized that her location had completely change. London was gone, the statues were gone and even the purse that had fallen to her feet was gone. Rose pulled her black suit coat tighter around herself to fight the early morning chill.

"Oi what is you doing out here my field?" A masculine voice called out suddenly to her right.

Turning, Rose saw a heavy set man in a brown suit. Judging from his clothing, Rose was already beginning to guess that something had gone very wrong with her lunch hour. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she started moving toward the man, grateful that she was at least wearing sensible shoes.

"I'm sorry sir could you tell me where I am?" Rose asked as politely as she could manage.

The man balked at her question for a moment before he answered her, "You're near Farringham miss." The look of shock on Rose's face must have alerted him that she wasn't just an insane woman standing around in a man's suit since he asked, "Are you quite all right?"

Rose shook her head and looked around before asking, "Pardon me sir but what is the date and year?"

Mister Clarke raised his eyebrows high at the woman's question but answered gently, not wanting to alarm the clearly ill woman, "November 1, 1913."

Rose bit her lip to hide her surprise and nodded slowly. "And I'm near Farringham?"

The gentleman nodded and took her arm gently. His whole bearing changed as he said, "Yes miss now come along, it is clear you need some rest and warming up." He began to lead her towards a worn dirt road.

Rose nodded, deciding that having been thrown back in time nearly one hundred years and into who knew what universe it was best to play the part of an ill woman in need of help until she found the source of or a solution to her problem. She whispered an apology to her mother under her breathe for vanishing again as she allowed the man to lead her toward his home.

Mister Clark glanced over at the strange woman walking along next to him, "I am Mister Clarke Miss, might I inquire your name and where you are from?"

Taking a moment to think, Rose came to a fast decision to fake it, "My name is Rose . . . " she trailed off, " . . . I think but I can't remember anything."

Her guide stopped suddenly and exclaimed, "Nothing?"

Rose meekly shook her head and looked down at her clothes, "I can't even recall how I came to be in these clothes or in your field."

Giving a short nod, Mister Clarke took her arm. Looking back at her in gently said, "Well don't worry my home is just on a little way more, my wife will get you cleaned up and warm. The school has a nurse, I'm sure she'll take a look at you since our village's doctor is traveling."

Nodding Rose put on a genuinely grateful face as she replied, "I cannot thank you enough for your help."

Mister Clarke straightened up and firmly informed her, "I'm a gentleman Miss Rose."

They walked in silence until they reached a small house on the edge of the field, it had smoke curling from the chimney and given how cold Rose was, looked wonderful. Mister Clarke opened the door and motioned Rose inside. She sighed in relief as she stepped into the warm air and felt it start to seep into her body. A middle-aged woman with dark brown hair piled atop her head stepped into the main room, her eyes widening at the sight of Rose. Mister Clarke cleaned his throat to regain his wife's attention.

"Anne," Mister Clarke said with air of importance, "I found this girl out in the fields, clean her up while I fetch the school's nurse to look her over."

Anne nodded to her and held out a hand to Rose as Mister Clarke turned and left the house. Rose blushed as the woman's eyes swept over her pants suit. Seeing the look Anne shook her head, "I'd say the first thing is to get you into some civilized clothes and burn those horrid things."

Nodding quickly in agreement, Rose commented, "I do wish I knew how I came to be wearing them."

Anne raised an eyebrow in alarm and replied, "Goodness don't you know Miss . . . "

"Rose, my name is Rose." Rose gave an exaggerated sigh, "That seems to be the only thing I remember. I'm not even sure where I'm from."

Anne's face instantly morphed into a gentle and concerned look as she pulled Rose gently into a bed room and pulled a dress out from a chest. Holding it up she smiled, "It's nothing fancy Rose, one of the dresses my daughter left here before her marriage. She married a well-educated lad only a few months back. He is in the army so she's far off with him now."

Rose nodded as she stepped behind the changing screen with the clothes, listening to the woman's voice distantly. What she really wanted to know was what had thrown her from 2012 back to 1913 and how she could get home.

Smiling, Martha Jones looked up as Professor John Smith walked past her and Jenny in the school's main hall. They were cleaning in the floors or rather had been until Martha was distracted. A sharp nudge from Jenny brought Martha out of her thoughts of the Doctor and his temporary human alter ego John Smith.

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny remarked with a smile. "Don't know why you're so sweet on him."

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being-" Martha motioned to her face with a hand but Jenny just smiled warmly.

"A Londoner?"

"Exactly!" Martha laughed, "Good old London town."

Two senior boys walking past, Baines and Hutchinson, stopped and looked down at them. "Ah, now then, you two," Baines said raising an eyebrow causing them to look up at them, "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes sir sorry sir," Martha replied quickly.

Hutchinson opened his mouth to make some remark when the door of the school opened and Mister Clarke entered. Baines straightened and turned to the man who gruffly spoke, "I need to speak with your headmaster and the school nurse."

"Of course sir. I'll fetch the Headmaster at once." Baines looked down at Martha, "You girl fetch the nurse."

Martha ignored his tone of voice, deciding instead to answer to the urgency of Mister Clark's voice. She tossed her cleaning rag into the bucket and took off up the stairs.

Matron Joan Redfern looked up from her small desk at the knock on the door, "Yes?"

Martha stepped into the room giving a respectful nod, "Sorry Matron Redfern but a man from the village has arrived, it seems he needs to speak with you," Martha informed her quickly. "He's down in the main hall ma'am."

Joan nodded sharply, putting down the pen she had been holding and closing the journal in front of her. She breezed past Martha quickly and down the hall. Martha followed her quickly, barely noticing the door of John Smith's room opening as he looked out.

Mister Clarke shook the Headmaster's hand strongly, "Sorry to disrupt your school Headmaster but a strange ill girl was found in my fields this morning and Doctor Adams is in London. I was hoping your nurse could take a look at the girl."

Joan instantly stepped up and nodded politely when the Headmaster looked to her, "Of course Mister Clarke, where is the girl?"

"I left her in the care of my wife. She was in a frightful state when I left her, seems she can't remember anything but her name."

"She may be in shock," Joan answered with a nod, "I'll be but a moment." Clutching her skirts, Joan rushed up the stairs to the infirmary to collect a few things.

Martha looked after her with worry; in a village like this, strangers could mean the family had arrived. "Is it just the one girl sir?" Martha asked making both gentlemen frown at her, "I mean no offense," she quickly added, "But is it possible she was traveling with others."

Mister Clark seemed to consider this for a moment before saying to the Headmaster, "It seems likely, if there was an accident nearby it is our duty to assist."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement, "You're welcome to bring the girl here to the infirmary to stay until Doctor Adams returns."

Mister Clarke seemed happy as Joan returned with her medical bag, dressed in a coat and hat.

"Do you have what you need Nurse Redfern?" The Headmaster questioned gently, Joan nodded to the Headmaster. He nodded in return, "Excellent, now if the patient is fit you will return with her here. Until Doctor Adams returns, we will help see to her health and safety."

"Of course sir," Joan answered with a nod stepped up to the main doors.

With a nod to the Headmaster Mister Clarke stepped out of the nurse's way to allow her leave the building. He followed her and joined her in the horse drawn cart. He climbed up next to the matron, "It is a short ride matron." Joan nodded to him as they drew away from the school.

Sighing, Martha returned to helping Jenny clean up the main hall before withdrawing to the kitchen to take the midday meal to the teachers. Martha quickly picked up John Smith's tray and climbed the stairs. She shifted the tray to one hand so she could knock on the door. She relaxed when he called for her to come in.

Glancing up at her as she set the tray on his desk John asked, "What was the commotion earlier."

"Mister Clarke from the village sir, found an ill woman with no memory. As the village doctor is in London, Matron Redfern went to look her over."

John raised an eyebrow and said, "I certainly hope the woman is all right."

Martha nodded, still worrying about the family but answered none the less, "I'm sure Nurse Redfern can patch her up, they're bringing her back to the school to rest in the infirmary."

"Ah yes of course," John nodded quickly, "Best thing for this situation."

Martha nodded and set about tidying up the room. Standing up to stretch John walked to the shelf and picked up the fob watch. Watching him carefully, Martha waited for any sign of recognition, anything really to assure her that the Doctor was in there even though she knew about the perception filter. She lowered her gaze as he set the watch back down and returned to checking over homework. Martha risked one more glance at the watch on the shelf, wishing she knew what to do when the matron returned with the 'ill woman.'


	2. Smith and Tyler

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Two: Smith and Tyler

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Opening the journal slowly, John Smith let his eyes roam over the pictures and words he had scribbled on the pages. He heard the chatter of the students in the halls even as he turned the pages taking in the words. Words such as: Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarons and Gallifrey rolled around in his head as his eyes fell upon them in the book, but he felt only a strange twitch in the back of his mind. Everything in the journal nagged at his memory, but was vapor when examined closely. Picking up a pencil, John flipped to an unfinished picture a few pages in and frowned at it. He traced the face of the young woman carefully trying to figure out what was missing from the image. Rose he remembered suddenly; the character's name was Rose. Putting the pencil to the page he outlined her face carefully and darkened the eyes, a detail he remembered from his dreams. She had lined eyes, hardly fit for a lady of the day, but he could forgive that since she was only a dream. He examined her face, shifting through the scattered bits of the dreams. Yes indeed she, this Rose was nothing more than a dream. Real women weren't adventuresome, weren't that stubborn and didn't make dreams like the ones he had about her. Closing his journal, he returned it to the desk drawer before he left his study.

John Smith straightened his suit before pulling on his robes and his cap. He gathered a few books from his desk and double checked that the door was shut securely. Boys walked past him quickly as they returned to their classes, giving him respectful nods. Nodding in return, he glanced at their faces briefly before moving off in his own direction. The class room he entered was small with five rows of five desks all sitting in uniform style in front of a black board and maps. He set the books on his desk as a group of boys filed in and quickly took their seats. He gave them a moment to prepare their things and nodded in satisfaction as each boy pulled out his book and pen for notes. A moment later, John took one of his books, opened it the correct page and began his lecture.

Rose smoothed down the dark blue fabric of the long straight skirt and adjusted the sleeves of her white button up blouse. It felt rigid and unyielding against her skin and she had the strong urge to unbutton the top button at her neck, but pushed it down. She carefully examined her reflection for anything that might give her away. Her dark blond hair was tied up in a bun with only a few strands falling around her face and her makeup had been washed off leaving her lips as the main focus of her face rather than her eyes.

The dress wasn't bad, Rose knew given the era it could have been a lot worse and the simple girdle underneath wasn't as bad as she had heard. When her host had pulled it out, Rose had experienced a true moment of dread. Her host had been shocked to discover that Rose didn't have a girdle, she smiled at the memory. Anne was now convinced that Rose had been kidnaped and injured gravely in some way. Rose suspected that the woman had darker suspicions of what had happened to her, but wasn't voicing them. Looking down at her hands, Rose twisted her rings about nervously. She had seen Anne glance at them with a long look and could understand why. One of them was a sapphire ring from her parents after she was promoted at Torchwood and another ruby and diamond ring had been a birthday gift from them. Sighing, Rose pulled off the diamond and ruby ring and pulled out a chain from under the dress. Her TARDIS key hung from the heavy silver chain and she rubbed in gently for a moment. Unclasping the chain, Rose slid the ruby ring onto it with the key and returned it under her gown and out of sight. She could stand to part with the sapphire ring to get what she needed, but she wanted to hold onto the birthday ring for as long as possible. That day had been a real turning point in the relationship she had with her stepfather.

A quick mental tally of anything else valuable on her person made Rose grateful that Pete liked giving jewelry to her and Jackie for any little thing. In addition to her rings, she had a diamond tennis bracelet which she made sure was out of sight under her sleeve and a gold watch. Looking back at the mirror, Rose nodded to her reflection. She was determined to figure this out and even if she couldn't get back to her mother she'd do her best to find out what universe she was in. If she had been thrown back in time she may be back in her home universe or be before the split. Rose couldn't help but smile at the thought of a chance at finding the Doctor. However, survival was the first priority so Rose took a breath and stepped out into the common room.

Anne stood quickly as her guest joined her in the main room. Rose gave her a grateful smile and gently said, "Thank you so much for the clothing, just being in fresh clothes helps."

"I can't imagine those clothes were helping," Anne motioned for Rose to sit by the stove, "Honestly out and about dressed like a boy." She shook her head slowly while she asked, "Has anything come back yet?"

Rose shook her head sadly before answering, "I'm afraid not Anne. I can still only think of my name Rose."

Anne gave her a sorrowful look before asked gently, "No last name dear?" Shaking her head again Rose gave a small false sob, trying to fit the situation by Edwardian standards. Anne quickly laid a hand on her shoulder, "Oh now don't worry dear. You'll be fine, a pretty and wealthy thing like you has to have someone looking for her." Rose nodded, she had assumed right about what Anne thought about the rings.

"Yes I'm sure you're right."

Anne nodded kindly squeezing Rose's hand, "And until then don't worry all of us here in the village are good folk, and we'll keep an eye on you."

Rose nodded and took the cup Anne offered her with a small smile. The British never changed on that front, when confronted with a problem tea was always the first step to solving it. Anne then busied herself about the room.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rose asked without thinking.

Surprised, Anne smiled softly, "No dear, thank you but I think it is best that you rest until my husband returns with Matron Redfern."

Rose nodded and took a sip of the tea, it was hot and nearly burned her tongue. Still the sensation reminded her that this was not a dream as she stared into the teacup. 1913, Rose rolled the year around in her head. One year before World War One, the Great War. King George the Fifth was king, grandson of Queen Victoria. Rose smiled a tiny bit at that thought remembering her adventure with the Doctor in 1879 fighting to save the Queen from a werewolf. Sighing Rose leaned back in the chair she was seated in. If she was honest, that adventure was perhaps the only one she truly regretted since she knew it led to the creation of Torchwood. Of course, she reminded herself, Torchwood still came into existence in Pete's world without her and the Doctor. It seemed that Torchwood was going to exist whether Victoria lived or dies. Rose took another sip of her tea, trying to think of any options open to her. Torchwood was a thought. Queen Victoria was dead and it had been thirty-four years since she and the Doctor were exiled so they might be able to help her, but she couldn't believe they had that kind of technology already.

"Deep thoughts dear? You're sighing quite a bit," Anne's voice broke Rose from her scattered thoughts.

Shaking her head, Rose returned her focus to Anne and replied quickly, "Just trying to remember something."

"I'm sure it will come back dear," Anne said kindly, "And I'm sure your family is looking for you." Rose didn't say anything to that comment, after all her parents wouldn't even be alive for another fifty years or so.

Joan waited calmly as Mister Clarke opened the door of the house and Anne welcomed her in. Giving her host a kind and grateful smile, Joan allowed Anne Clarke to take her cape and hat to hang by the door. Then Joan saw Rose sitting near the stove, eyes watching her carefully as she waited for her to say something.

"This is Rose," Anne said kindly to Joan stepping in to make the introductions, "Rose this is Matron Joan Redfern from the school, she's going to take a look at you."

Rose nodded slowly and watched nervously as Joan set down her doctor's bag. She didn't know much about medicine of this age, but was pretty sure it was not what she was used to. To Rose's relief however, the nurse just went about checking her basics: heartbeat, reflexes, temperature and head for signs of trauma.

Finally Joan closed the bag and announced, "I can't find anything physically wrong with you."

Mister Clarke snorted and remarked, "There's got to be something wrong with a girl walking about in a man's suit."

Rose forced herself to look embarrassed and looked down at the floor despite the fact she had grown very tired of people bringing that up. She also wondered if there was a perception filter on TARDIS travelers since people hadn't pointed out her out of place clothing back then.

"I daresay shock seems most likely. Don't worry." Joan said looking to Anne, "I'll keep an eye on her up at the infirmary. She should be fine in a few days."

"And her memory?" Anne questioned softly, tensing as Joan hesitated. "It will come back, won't it?" Anne pressed looking to Joan imploringly.

Joan shifted nervously for a moment before she replied, "I'm just a nurse Mrs. Clarke, and I can't be certain about the memory loss," smiling at Rose, Joan continued, "For now we must focus on her recovery. She needs rest and some meat on her bones."

Anne nodded and sighed, "She is terribly thin isn't she."

Joan nodded sadly but then forced a smile ignoring Rose's shocked look, "But don't worry the cook at the school will help I'm sure."

"Speaking of which, I'd better take you back to the school. It will be getting dark soon," Mister Clarke put in with a look out the window.

"Oh yes of course," Anne looked at Rose carefully as she handed Joan back her cape and hat. Looking about Anne grabbed a blanket and blushed nervously,

"I'm afraid it's all I can give you dear."

Smiling gratefully Rose took it in her hands, "No thank you Mrs. Clarke. You've been absolutely wonderful. I only hope I can pay you back someday."

Mister Clarke smiled a bit at this statement, a look Anne caught but she just assured Rose,

"Recover first dear, then we'll see what happens." She leaned into Rose, "Although the jeweler in town will pay you a good price for one of those rings. You'll need more clothes of your own."

Rose looked carefully at Anne and nodded, "I'll be sure to do that when I'm on my feet and I'll make sure you get this dress back."

Anne nodded kindly but shook her head, "Don't worry about the dress or the blanket dear, my children are all grown and heaven knows it won't fit me." Smiling Rose nodded to her, letting the older woman kiss her on the cheek before joining Joan and Mister Clarke outside.

They climbed onto the seats of the wagon, Rose pulling the blanket around her as the sun sank lower in the late afternoon sky. Joan offered her a warm smile and took her hand, "Don't worry Rose, the school is a fine place and the Headmaster is an honorable man. You'll be safe and looked after there until Doctor Adams returns."

"Thank you Matron Redfern."

"I'd prefer Nurse Redfern."

Nodding Rose amended her statement, "Thank you Nurse Redfern."

The ride back to the school was quiet, but Rose watched the area in the dying light carefully for any signs of anything out of place. She knew that something must have thrown her back in time and had a very short list of clues. When they reached the school grounds Rose watched the various young men moving about in their groups to their boarding house. The cart stopped suddenly and Mister Clarke climbed down to assist them. A tall white haired man in a suit came out from the main hall.

"Headmaster," Joan greeted with a small smile and a nod. The Headmaster nodded in return and helped Rose down from the cart, "This is Rose, my patient."

Rose stepped forward and nodded respectfully before saying softly, "I'm grateful for your help and hospitality sir."

The Headmaster nodded and straightened, "My dear girl this is England."

Mister Clarke nodded in agreement and climbed back up onto the cart, "Best of luck to you Rose."

"Thank you again Mister Clarke."

"It was my pleasure," Mister Clarke nodded and turned to the cart about before vanishing from sight.

Rose looked back to Joan when she felt the older woman's hand on her shoulder, "Come Rose, let's get you inside and something light to eat."

Rose allowed Joan to lead her into the building. It was clean and very attractive in an elegant old fashioned way. It was the sort of school, she imagined, that was proud of a long history and very expensive. Joan led Rose through the corridors to a simple room with a set of cupboards on one side and five beds on the other.

Pulling off her own coat and hat Joan said, "This is the infirmary. You'll be sleeping here until you're better recovered, then I'll see about moving you into something more suitable for a healthy girl." Rose looked around and sat on one of the beds. Nodding, Joan went about her work and said, "Yes you rest here dear, and I'll tell the cook to make a tray up for you." Watching Joan walk from the room Rose sighed and let the blanket fall from her shoulders onto the bed. She rubbed her head slightly, feeling a headache coming on.

"Are you all right miss?"

Rose looked up to see a black woman about her age coming into the room. Nodding Rose forced a smile and replied, "I'm fine, thank you."

Martha Jones forced a smile in return, "What brings you to the school if I may ask?" Martha turned and tidied up some items on the counter, trying to create the illusion she belonged there.

Rose sighed and answered the question, "I'm not really sure, they say I'm ill," The woman's eyes widened in slight alarm. "I can't remember anything," Rose amended quickly, "Nothing catching."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that," Martha said with a nod which Rose returned awkwardly,

"I'm Rose by the way, seems to be the only thing I remember."

"My name is Martha Jones."

"Why are you here?" Martha spun to see an annoyed looking Joan standing in the doorway, "My patient is most distressed."

"Oh I called her in," Rose quickly cut in, "I guess I'm still a bit worried about being alone."

Joan's eyes softened and Martha gave her a look of gratitude, "I see, well don't worry," Joan told her quickly and pointed to a door across from Rose. "Those are my quarters, and I'll be here all night."

"Thank you, I know I must be a horrid bother like this."

"Of course not," Joan assured her. Martha smiled slightly before Joan looked at her, "You may go," Nodding, Martha turned and left the room still listening to Joan talk to Rose, "The cook will be sending a tray up soon, and I want you to focus on rest for the next few days." Rose bit back a sigh and nodded. This was going to slow her finding out what had happened.


	3. Beyond What You See

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Three: Beyond What You See

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Martha reported to the cook for Rose's meal and scooped up the tray before any of the other curious staff could think of it. She wanted to further check in on that mysterious woman. The strange woman seemed nice enough, but Martha wasn't ready to risk it, not with the Doctor fumbling about as a human unable to protect himself from aliens. Pausing at the door, Martha knocked and waited for Joan's permission to enter. Once she was inside the infirmary, Martha noted that the girl, Rose, was dressed in a dressing gown that looked very hot and itchy.

The matron did not look at Martha as she checked Rose's temperature again and said, "Just put it on the table by the bed."

Doing so Martha stepped back and watched for a moment as the woman shifted uncomfortably,

"Anything else Matron?"

Joan shook her head forcing Martha to start for the door until another knock stopped her. A young man leaned in and said, "Excuse me Matron Redfern but it's Jenkins. He keeps moaning and groaning in his bed."

Straightening up the Matron quickly nodded, "I'll be right there Higgins." The boy nodded and left quickly, glancing at Rose. Turning back to Rose Joan told her, "I'll just be in the boarding house, you'll be all right won't you."

Rose opened her mouth to reply but Martha quickly cut her off, "I'll stay with her ma'am, until you return."

Blinking at Martha as if only just realizing she was there Joan glanced at Rose. Turning back to Martha she firmly told her, "Very well but keep her warm." Taking her bag, Joan pulled on her cap and left the infirmary.

Rose glanced up at Martha and leaned back against the pillows, feeling ever more grateful that she hadn't been born into this era.

"You should eat your supper," Martha said softly, pointing the tray, "Before it gets cold."

Rose nodded slowly and took the tray, aware that Martha watched her very carefully as she ate the soup. After a few minutes it began too much for Rose to handle, "What is it? Have I got something on my face?"

Jumping back Martha shifted uncomfortably as if only just realizing she had been staring at Rose, "Sorry miss."

"Rose."

"What?" Martha asked blinking at her but Rose only shrugged,

"I'd prefer you to call me Rose." She seemed to realize how out of place her comment was and glossed over it with a soft, "After all I don't know who I am beyond that so when it is just us there is no need to be so formal."

Martha nodded, a small smile slipping out, "It must be terribly frightening Rose, not knowing who are you or where you're from." Martha paused, "Although you speak like you hail from London."

Rose sat up a bit at that and asked, "Do you think they'll send me to London?"

Shaking her head, Martha picked up the empty tray from Rose's lap and moved it back to the table. She shrugged and said, "Can't say for sure but I'd guess they would see if there have been any reports with the police first." Rose nodded, leaning back again, her fingers tapping her knee beneath the blankets. Martha smiled at the bored gesture, "I'd take it you're not sleepy Rose."

Rose shook her head at the maid in front of her, "No, my head is just buzzing, I keep trying to make sense of all this. Makes it difficult to fall asleep," Looking back at Martha, she smiled, "Will you tell me about the school and village? I mean if you don't have elsewhere to be?"

Nodding Martha sat down in a chair near the bed and began to speak, "Well I've only been here about two months. I came with Professor John Smith. He's a professor of history and I'd worked for his family so he found me a position here. The headmaster is a good sort too but many of the professors and students can be harsh."

"Since you're a servant?" Rose asked tilting her head, making Martha realize what she had been going on about. Martha shook her head and pointed to her face making Rose nod very slowly. "Oh right," Rose trailed off uncomfortably, having forgotten the attitude of the times, "On the most part do you like it here?"

Martha shrugged as she replied, "I'm grateful to have employment and a roof over my head but I'll be leaving in five weeks," Rose nodded at that thoughtfully. "There's honestly not much to tell I'm afraid." Martha stood up as the door opened again and the Matron returned, "Can you read? I'm sure I could borrow a book from Professor Smith for you to pass the time with."

Nodding and raising her eyebrows Rose nodded, "I think I remember how to read."

Hearing this part of the conversation, Joan walked over to them, "That's an excellent sign," She turned to look at Martha, "Something recent, I'm sure Professor Smith has something like that, it could help her memory."

"Right away Matron."

"Thank you for the company," Rose said to Martha kindly.

"I'll be right back," Martha promised.

The pen dropped to the desk surface from the weary hand of Timothy Latimer as Baine and Hitchinson entered the room. They didn't even glance at him but as Hitchinson pulled off his coat he did ask, "Is my Latin finished Latimer?"

Nodding the smaller boy handed the senior boy the closed book and politely said, "Yes and I checked it over."

Hitchson nodded, taking the book and placing it with his things before sitting at the table with Baines. Another senior boy joined them with a deck of cards and looked at them with a smirk before speaking, "Did you hear they found some woman near the village?"

Hitchinson raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, "Of course I heard. I was there when they came looking for Matron Redfern."

"She's here now, in the infirmary," the first boy announced. "One of the boys in Jenkins' dorm saw her when he fetched the nurse."

Baines now looked interested and questioned, "Oh and what's the news?"

"According to the rumors she is pretty apparently and with no memory. She's a completely blank slate."

"What woman isn't?" Hitchinson asked with a shrug and sigh, "Sounds about right eh Baines."

Timothy frowned at the odd shiver that passed through him at the conversation of the senior boys. He wasn't certain just what was causing the ripple in his mind, but the mention of the this mysterious woman seemed to set it off. He paused as he turned to his own homework but he shook off the feeling, it didn't concern him and the Headmaster surely knew the real whole story.

When he heard the knock on his door, John Smith absent mindedly called for Martha to come in. He didn't look up from the journal in front of him as Martha stepped into the room since he supposed that she was here to clean which didn't concern him.

Her voice however did get his attention away from his drawings, "Excuse me sir?"

He looked up at Martha and gave her a small smile, "Oh yes Miss Jones what is it?"

"It's about girl in the infirmary. The Matron thinks it would be help if she had something to read, something on modern history. It might help her memory return."

John nodded and stood a moment later, turning to his shelves of books. Approaching the desk, Martha glanced down at it, expecting papers and assignments but instead she saw a messy page covered with notes and scrawl and a picture. Martha blinked, slightly startled, and forced her eyes to focus on the page. The dominate image was of a young woman, the same young woman downstairs, with a lot less eye makeup. She quickly checked that John Smith's back was still to here before she moved to get a better look. The image was drawn in pencil, but she had no doubt it was the same girl just with makeup. Under the picture was a small note that simply read: the Doctor's companion Rose.

As John Smith turned Martha straightened up and moved her eyes from the journal as he held up two books. "I'm afraid I haven't got anything that would truly appeal to a lady but try these, they might help somewhat," he told Martha as he held them out to her.

Martha accepted the two leather bound volumes and nodded, stepping back from the desk. "Thank you sir, I'm sure Rose and the Matron will appreciate it."

He blinked at her, "Did you say Rose?"

Nodding Martha watched him carefully, "Yes sir, the poor girl can't remember her surname. She can't remember anything but her first name," Martha repeated it slowly, "Rose."

Glancing down at the journal for a moment John Smith shook his head and looked back at Martha,

"Well wish her a good night, I'll stop in tomorrow and see if the books have helped."

Sensing her dismissal Martha backed out of the room, her mind reeling and wondering if it were really possible. She didn't know much about Rose, only that she had stopped traveling with the Doctor and he seemed to remember her even as a human. Pushing down the small spark of jealously Martha reminded herself that she couldn't jump to conclusions yet as she couldn't risk being dismissed from the school. Taking the books, she walked back to the infirmary and decided watching was still the best way to proceed.

Watching Rose carefully Martha handed her the two books. Rose turned them over in her hands and looked disgusted at the boring titles: The British Empire a Modern History and The Glory of the Empire.

"Is something wrong Rose?" Martha asked with a quick glance to see that Joan was in her quarters.

Rose seemed to catch herself and change her next words, "No nothing Martha, thank you."

"Professor Smith says you're welcome and he hopes you'll be recovered soon." Rose forced a smile and opened the first book, "Difficult reading I should think." Rose closed the book to look at Martha who continued, "I prefer fantastic stories, the unusual myself." Rose bit her lip, a faraway look in her eyes as Martha saw her reach for something under her gown. Her fingers closed around the necklace too quickly for Martha to tell what it was but Rose quickly put it back under the gown. Smiling at Martha Rose put the books on the table next to her,

"I won't keep you any later Martha, thank you again."

Moving to the door, Martha hid her sigh, "Goodnight Rose, I hope you sleep well."


	4. Seen You Before

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

by CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Four: Seen You Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Check out this picture: .com/art/It s just Human Nature 65183653

The bright Sunday morning found Martha Jones riding a bicycle up a worn path in the woods with a look of great concentration on her face. Wrapped up against the November chill in a coat and hat, Martha looked ahead at the stone and wooden building up ahead of her. She stopped the bicycle and dismounted quickly before leaning the bicycle against the wall. Martha entered the shed and shut the door quickly, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the TARDIS. The Doctor's time traveling machine stood only mere feet away from her and she closed the distance, Martha pulled a key out from under her dress. Unlocking the door, Martha stepped into the dark control room. All the lights were off and only low lights right next to the controls were still on.

"Hello," Martha said softly before rolling her eyes and pulling off her gloves, "I'm talking to a machine."

Walking around the controls slowly Martha let herself get lost in memories of the doctor changing himself into a human with the Chamaeleon Arch to hide from the Family. Sighing she hit a few buttons, turning the screen on and letting the last record play out in front of her.

The image shifted to show the Doctor sitting addressing the screen, "This working?" He taps the camera making Martha smile, "Martha, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four- no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four- you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi-"

Reaching down Martha turned a dial, speeding up the video to a later point, "But what about Rose?" She shook her head, "What about someone, maybe not the Family showing up! Why don't you have pictures of her or something around so I could be sure?"

Sighing Martha released the dial and let the video continue, "And twenty-three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice." He walked off the screen for a moment but then returns, "Oh, and- thank you." The last thing is a grin before the screen fades back to the normal setting.

Turning to lean against the controls Martha rubbed her eyes; she hadn't slept well, worrying over the new arrival. She couldn't be sure from a hand-drawn picture since the girl looked different with no makeup and in period dress. Sure the name was the same but it could be a trick or...or Martha didn't know what else it could be. Maybe it was a trap by the Family to lure the Doctor out with a copy of Rose. Martha looked down the hall of the TARDIS and frowned as an idea popped into her head.

Pulling off her coat and hat, Martha set them over the railing and grabbed an emergency torch. Determined, she set off down the dark corridor towards the sleeping quarters. The Doctor had warned her against exploring too much, pointing out that he sometimes left experiments running for years at a time but right now it seemed the best option. Martha figured that given how much the Doctor talked about Rose, there must be a picture or something somewhere on the ship. After more than an hour of searching Martha located a door tucked far back in the TARDIS. It was like someone had wanted to forget that the door existed and it had a small door hanger that simply said: Rose. Taking a deep breath, Martha pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room, shining the torch out in front of her.

She had to smile at the sight of the room. It was cluttered with clothes, makeup, magazines and various trinkets that looked alien. Martha's eyes landed on a night table covered in framed pictures next to the bed. As she stepped further inside, Martha realized that the entire room still looked completely lived in. A jacket was thrown across the bed as if waiting for the girl to stumble back into the room and grab it. Sitting down on the bed, Martha reached for one of the pictures, shining the torch down on it. The frame was pink with glitter but the photo was definitely the same woman in the infirmary, she was with an older woman and another girl. Putting down the framed picture, Martha picked up another one and almost gasped as she saw the picture. Rose was being hugged by the Doctor, tightly and both of them were smiling and clearly didn't know they were being photographed. Opening the frame, Martha took the picture out and returned the frame on the table. Grabbing another one she blinked in confusion as she saw Rose with two men, one of them very attractive with dark hair and the other an older man wearing a leather jacket. Shaking her head Martha put the photo back and the grabbed the last one. It was of the Doctor and Rose this time smiling for the camera, holding each other's hands comfortably and smiling. Biting her lip, Martha took out that picture as well and held the two in her lap staring at them in silence. Finally, she put the pictures in her pocket and headed back for the control room. She had been absent from the school too long already.

Timothy Latimer glanced at the written on the door before knocking on it. Swinging it open, John Smith looked at the boy in mild confusion. Timothy shifted on his feet before saying, "You told me to come and collect that book, Sir."

John nodded, his mouth forming an o for a moment as he remembered, "Good lad, yes.. yes! 'The Definitive Account of Mafikeng' by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?" Turning away from the door, John went searching in the room, letting Timothy follow him into the study, "And I wanted a little word- your marks aren't quite good enough."

John dug into his study as Timothy looked around and replied, "I'm top ten in my class, sir."

"Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it," straightening up John looked around the room and muttered, "Where is that book . . . " Stepping into a side room, he began looking over the shelves still talking, "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

Latimer nodded and paused as he heard a small whisper. "Yes sir," he answered automatically as his eyes searched for the source of the voice.

His eyes found the watch sitting on the mantel piece as the professor called over from the next room, "You're clever, be proud of it. Use it."

Stepping nearer to the watch Timothy frowned as he heard the voice again, "Time Lord . . . Timothy, hide yourself . . . I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs . . . "

Picking up the watch, Timothy stared at it in awe. Hearing John Smith behind him, he shoved it into his pocket and turned to the professor, "Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable are you all right?"

Timothy quickly replied, "Yes Sir. Fine, Sir."

John nodded and held out the book for him, "Right then. Good. And remember use that brain of yours!" As he took the book Timothy froze and paled, visions of John Smith as another man, a powerful man rushing through his mind. He was snapped back to reality by John letting go the book, "You're really not looking yourself, old chap- anything bothering you, or . . . ?"

"No Sir . . . Thank you, Sir." With that Timothy quickly walked away leaving John Smith behind him frowning.

"Odd lad, intelligent but odd." Shutting the door of his study John straightened his suit and headed down the stairs.

Rose watched Joan as she checked her temperature and sighed, "I do wish I could find the source of your memory loss." Shaking her head the older woman gave her a soft smile, "I imagine it must be terrifying."

Rose shrugged and shook her head, "Not really, I don't remember if there is anything worth remembering."

Joan gave a small chuckle at her comment and stood, "I suppose that's a positive way of looking at it." She laughed a bit more and shook her head, "But goodness me it's a surprise you're taking it so well. For all you know you could have a lad waiting for you."

Rose couldn't quite stop the look on her face, "I don't think so, that doesn't sound right." Rose looked up at Joan and asked, "What about you?"

Setting down a tray of medical supplies Joan smoothed her dress and sat in the chair, "I'm a widow."

"I'm sorry."

Joan smiled and shook her head, "It was a long time ago. I've thought of remarrying a few times since."

"Sounds like you've got a bloke in mind," Rose remarked with a smile.

Blinking at Rose's forwardness it took Joan a moment to relax and then she blushed slightly. After a moment she softly admitted, "There is one new professor here, such a sweet man and a lovely smile."

Nodding Rose shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. Modern medicine dictated that the ill party never leave the bed and it was becoming very boring. Fortunately, Joan had already sent for some new clothes for Rose and had promised she could visit the village in a few days if she kept improving.

A knock on the door made both women turn to look at the doorway as a man stepped into the infirmary and said, "Sorry to interrupt, just thought I'd check in on the patient."

Rose's jaw dropped as he turned to look at her and her mind just stopped. It was the Doctor, just as how she remembered him. John Smith had a similar look of shock on his face as she stared at the woman on the bed.

Joan stood suddenly and looked between them before asking in a soft voice, "Do the two of you know each other?"

John blinked and shook his head after a long moment, making Rose snap back to reality. "Ummm," he trailed off embarrassed under the gaze of the Matron but recovered. "She looks familiar but I'm afraid I can't place her."

Both he and the matron missed the look of devastation that crossed Rose's face as she bit her lip to keep from crying. He looked the same but he was different, he held himself differently and talked differently, it wasn't the Doctor.

Joan looked back to her and asked with great interest, "Rose do you remember him?"

Rose shook her head slowly, "No Nurse Redfern, I don't think so."


	5. Dreams and Reality

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Five: Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

John Smith busied himself with speaking to Nurse Redfern, not daring to look at Rose other than quick glances out of the corner of his eye whenever Joan turned her back. The woman in question was sitting under the thick blankets with one of his books in front of her and a look of intense concentration on her face as she read. As Joan turned back to him, he smiled and continued his conversation with her on the health of a few of his students of late.

He did not see Rose raise her eyes from the book to watch him. His appearance was almost the same, the gob was familiar, but his posture and presence had changed. Yet, he had recognized her, that had been clear so it couldn't just be a human who looked like the Doctor. If he was a normal human, not the Doctor but just an average man he couldn't have known her face, he wouldn't have looked at her like that. Rose bit her lip in thought as she ran over everything: the name fit of course having been the Doctor's favorite alias, such a common name but that still didn't explain why he was there, here as a human without memories of her. She glanced back to the book wishing he would turn to her, hug her and tell her he was sorry for the bad joke but he didn't.

Joan frowned as she looked back at John only to find him watching Rose out of the corner of his eye. She didn't say anything but observed his face even as he kept talking. He looked like he was trying to remember something, like he had left the kettle on the stove or something of the like. Looking over at Rose, Joan watched the girl turn the page and continue reading. Rose's face had also showed recognition, but had then dismissed it. Joan amended that thought, the expression had gone beyond simply recognizing him, but then John claimed not to know her. She smiled as John looked back to her and nodded, trying to dismiss her thoughts as nonsense, John hadn't lost his memory so if he had met Rose, he would surely know it.

They all jumped a bit when the Headmaster stepped into the room, John turned and gave the white-haired man a respectful nod. "Good day Headmaster."

"Professor Smith," The Headmaster greeted before looking to Joan, "How is our guest this morning Matron Redfern?"

Joan smiled and stepped over next to Rose as she spoke, "She seems fine sir but I'm afraid nothing on the memory yet."

"Well then my dear you'll be pleased to know I've sent out letters to nearby village constables, hopefully someone will have some information," the Headmaster said pleasantly. He glanced at the book in Rose's hands, "Ah a fan of history, splendid. A good healthy trait." Nodding gently Rose reigned in her desire to give a sarcastic retort as the Headmaster adjusted his spectacles in thought, "Matron, when can she get up and about."

"Tomorrow sir, provided that she retains her strength."

He nodded, pressing his lips and then nodded, pleased with his thoughts, "Then Miss Rose I have an offer for you," Rose sat up slightly and nodded for him to continue, "About six months ago the school's librarian got married, we were happy of course for her, but I'm afraid things in the library and in the records are in slight disarray, you are clearly a properly educated woman so I propose that while you stay here awaiting news or improvement you fill the position," he paused letting Rose absorb the information, "The old librarian's room is available, decent pay with room and board."

Joan and John both smiled at the idea and Rose forced herself to do the same, "It sounds like a splendid idea Headmaster."

"Excellent," The Headmaster nodded, pleased, "Well then tomorrow, provided you are up to it you can start trying to put the library files back in order." He glanced at John, "I daresay you'll have to recollect quite a few things from Professor Smith."

Holding up her hand to hide her laugh Rose nodded to the Headmaster, "It will be my pleasure."

Nodding to each of them, the Headmaster departed and John glanced nervously at Rose. He shifted on his feet and smiled at her, "Right, well then I'd better start tracking down all those books I've borrowed," he paused and then nodded, "Good day Miss Rose."

"Good day Professor Smith," Rose held up the book for him, "I've finished this one, thank you for the chance to read it. It was most interesting."

Nodding John stepped forward to take the book from her hand, brushing her wrist as he did so. He hid a shiver at the touch while Rose smiled and did the same, but she brushed his wrist checking for his pulse. No doubt about it, a single pulse, he was a human. A completely normal turn of the century English human.

Tossing her coat and hat on her bed Martha sighed deeply, letting her eyes drift shut and resting her head in her hands. She sat down at the small table in the room she shared with Jenny and ran through the Doctor's instructions mentally. Martha was sure the woman was Rose or at least a copy of Rose, but she couldn't risk the Doctor's life on it. For all she knew once she told "Rose" what was going on "Rose" would kill both her and the Doctor. Resting her chin on her hand, Martha stared at the door, grateful that Jenny wasn't home as she just needed time to think.

It didn't add up, Martha shook her head again, she wasn't even sure if she wanted it to be Rose or a trap. If it was a trap the Doctor would be off in his other world for a long time, thinking about her and if she was the real Rose Tyler she'd be stuck as second best on the TARDIS. That is if the Doctor even let her stay once he had Rose back. Leaning back, Martha pulled out the pictures and held them both out in front of her. They showed everything her relationship with the Doctor wasn't. They hugged from time to time, but he usually rejected her advances, even just friendly ones unless they were in danger. She sighed and slid down in her seat, part of her had guessed of course that his connection to Rose was stronger than he liked to admit. He never said what happened to her so Martha had figured she had left, gotten married or something, living with her family. The Doctor had brushed off any questions about Rose and then went and brought her up at the worst emotional times. Telling herself to toughen up Martha put the pictures into her large pocket. She couldn't run the risk of Jenny finding them. She'd try to figure out if the mysterious woman was really the same Rose Tyler, if she really had lost her memory and beyond that if she was here to help or hurt. She might not be the one the Doctor loved, but she was the one protecting him and she wasn't going to fail at that.

Martha gave a jump of surprise when Jenny walked into the room, "Where have you been all day?"

Smiling at her Martha replied, "Just out riding my bicycle and enjoying the nice day. It will start getting colder soon."

"Seems like a waste of a day to me."

"What did you do then?"

Jenny smiled, "I made a bit extra something today, went down to the village to collect some clothing for that girl in the infirmary, what her name again I forget?"

"Rose," Martha replied, "She's staying then?"

Jenny nodded and pulled off her coat as she answered, "Yes the Headmaster has even given her the librarian post, place is a mess, since she seems to have a proper education and all. Won't be here long I imagine, she's got a rather nice ring on her hand, comes from a right rich family if you ask me. I'm sure they're looking all over for her." Jenny sat down at the table and her smile softened, "Can't help but feel sorry for her, must be terrifying not knowing who you are, where you're from. She seems to be very shy, or maybe just quiet with the Matron looming over her like a mother hen." Martha and Jenny laughed a bit at that one, "Anyway I delivered the dresses to her new room, nicer than ours I tell you that. Very nice dresses, proper fashion for a young lady."

"You're pretty excited Jenny," Martha remarked with a smile.

"Not many interesting things happen around her Martha, unless the boys are getting into mischief. I've been here for years so when something happens the whole village gets buzzing about it."

Nodding Martha leaned forward, "So there's no news on her, no accident nearby or reports? Nothing?"

Shaking her head Jenny pulled off her shoes and relaxed, "Not a word, all the ladies in town are talking with Anne Clarke, the first woman to speak with her. She's the center of all the gossip, first time that girl goes into town it's going to be quite the scene."

Laughing, Jenny shook her head before asking, "How about you, you've spoken longer with her?"

Shrugging Martha pressed her lips for a moment before answering, "She seems nice enough, didn't think anything of my skin but I'm not sure. After all when she gets her memory back, who knows what she'll be like. Could be a horrid rich politician's wife."

"Oh not married," Jenny said quickly, "No wedding ring, the ring was on the wrong hand and not an engagement ring. Any thief would have gone for that ring and there was no sign that she normally wears a ring on that hand."

Giggling Martha shook her head, "Checked that didn't you Jenny,"

"Some of the younger professors are whispering about her, seems they find Rose rather an attractive woman."

"The younger professors?" Martha asked suddenly and Jenny nodded, "Professor John Smith?"

Jenny bit her lip and sighed, "Oh Martha I know you're sweet on him but really you know better,"

"So he is one of them," Martha pressed, worry settling in her stomach, the Doctor hadn't said anything about women.

"Well no," Jenny said after a moment, "he's not asking about her but I did hear that he was watching her during his visit with a very different sort of expression on his face." Martha sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Martha shook her head and laughed, "Oh Jenny, I don't care for Professor Smith like that, don't be silly."

In his dorm room Timothy ran his hand over the watch carefully listening to the whispers, words like hide, doctor, time lord and power circled through the air. They rested on Timothy's mind as he opened the fob watch and let the glow spill out of it and into his mind. A moment later visions of a burnt orange sky exploding filled his mind and he shut the watch breathing heavily. Looking back at it he shoved it in his pocket and tried to calm himself down. Timothy went about his business, trying not to think of his teacher Professor John Smith who seemed out of place, the man with the watch, the man who looked like the Doctor.


	6. The Librarian

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Six: The Librarian

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The library was a large room lined with dark wooden shelves filled with books of all sorts, but it was the ceiling molding that caught Rose's eye the moment she stepped inside. Dark flowered forms spread over the roof, making her smile until her eyes began scanning the room carefully. Rose had to suppress a groan of frustration and the urge to throw her hands up and walk away.

"I can see why you asked me to serve as librarian," Rose said as she looked over at the Headmaster.

Nodding, the Headmaster stepped further into the room, running his arms over a stack of books. The books were lying in stacks on tables, sideways on the shelves and a few were just lying in the spaces between shelves. After a moment he replied, "I'm afraid since Miss Holmes left the professors and boys hadn't been seeing to the place."

Rose stepped into the center of a room where a desk, she assumed was the librarian's desk, was piled high with books. Taking a breath, Rose reminded herself that this was necessary. In order to find out what was going on she had to stay at the school, had to stay near John Smith and had to fit into the era.

Putting on her best smile, she turned back to the Headmaster and pleasantly said, "It will take a few days to bring it to order but I'm sure I can manage."

Pleased with her answer the Headmaster told her, "Feel fear to get assistance from any of the boys, I'm sure a few will be glad to volunteer." Pausing the Headmaster considered this, "Perhaps Latimer, he spent a great deal of time here before Miss Holmes' departure." With a final look at Rose the Headmaster dismissed himself, leaving Rose in the center of the room.

Taking a moment, Rose glanced down at her new dress, wishing she could wear something like old jeans and a shirt for this messy job. Her blouse was elegant with lace running from the shoulders to her waist and a high collar. The skirt was a deep blue, almost black but it did allow for movement, but the shoes were horribly uncomfortable. Sighing, Rose closed the library door and tightened her hair in the high bun before she started picking up the books lying about.

John Smith nodded to one of his senior students as he left his morning class and walked past the servants cleaning the main hall. Entering one of the smaller corridors he paused and frowned when he heard a muted crash. His eyes settled on the library door when he heard another crash come from within. Entering the room quickly, he gaped as the new librarian Miss Rose stamped her foot on the ground in anger surrounded by a fallen stack of books. She sighed and began gathering them up into smaller piles, shaking himself into action he rushed over to help.

"Are you all right Miss Rose?"

She jumped again, not having noticed him there and nearly dropped the four books in her arms. Gaping at him for a moment Rose forced herself out of her shock, seeing a familiar concerned and gentle look on that face.

"Oh I'm fine Professor Smith, just trying to get this mess sorted," she replied as she forced herself to calm down and smile.

John picked up the rest of the books and asked, "Is there somewhere I can put these?"

Biting her lip Rose turned and looked about the library before giggling. "I think every flat surface is full Professor Smith," she replied with a grin.

John laughed as he looked around at the piled lying about, "Ah yes I see what you mean."

Rose set her four books down right in front of her desk and took the five from John. She bit her cheek nervously as her hand brushed his, causing him to jump slightly. She set those books with the others and stood back up, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you for the rescue Professor Smith."

John nodded returning the smile, "Of course, I fear I've added to the chaos in here in the two months I've been here."

"You're new here then?" Rose asked with interest.

"Just started about seven weeks ago," John looked around the room. "And I'm afraid the Headmaster is quiet right, a good part of your library is in my rooms." He had the decency to look embarrassed by this making Rose laugh lightly and smile again.

"I'll leave them there for now," She looked around, "I don't know where I'd put them today but I thank you for the warning," her tongue slipped out between her teeth as she smiled. "I'll leave room for them," she promised.

John looked around the room while trying to avoid thinking about how familiar her smile was from the dream and how familiar she was. The increase in his heart rate and his rapidly growing inability to speak properly around her had him rather concerned. Which was why he nearly panicked when he said, "I'm out of class for an hour, and perhaps a second set of hands could be of help?"

Smiling Rose brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and nodded, "An hour of help is a godsend." Grinning she shifted, getting a spark in her eye, "But I may make you regret volunteering."

Returning the grin John laughed, "I'm up a challenge."

Clearly holding back a grin, Rose pointed to a table covered with books and asked in her sweetest voice, "Then would you sort those books by their subjects and stack them by author Professor Smith?"

Smiling John nodded his head and pulled off his Professor's robe and hat, tossing them over a chair, "It would be my pleasure Miss Rose."

They didn't talk much in that first hour, both shooting glances at the other from time to time, trying to find a clue to help them in the mystery they found themselves in. John had sorted two tables by subject and author while Rose on the ladder had straightened up the math section, removing the seventeenth book that didn't belong there. Looking at a clock on Rose's desk, John pulled on his robes and walked over to tell her good day when the school clock chimed. Rose jumped, her concentration broken and forgetting she was on a ladder. While she was only two steps up, she stumbled as she tried to step to the side and lost her footing. Grabbing her around the waist, John held her as she put her foot back on the step before he realized what he was doing. She bit her lip and glanced down at her hands on his shoulders, despite being twenty-five years old and from the twenty-first century she couldn't quite help the blush that spread over her cheeks. Letting go of John she grabbed the ladder, letting him release her waist, which he did a bit slow.

Stepping back John fought to regain his internal balance as he asked, "Uh, are you all right Miss Rose? Nothing hurt?"

Smiling at his nervousness Rose nodded and stepped back to the floor, "My pride has suffered a bruise or two Professor Smith but nothing else." She smiled her full smile making him shift, "It seems you've saved me again."

"Again?" John asked in confusion, making Rose grin and motion to the two sorted tables,

"Saved me from that mess."

softly and then froze as he heard the school bells sounding again, "Well Miss Rose you are quite welcome but I fear I must get to class before those boys decide to try to write school history."

Smiling Rose nodded and watched him leave the room. "Thank you again," she said to him.

Martha Jones frowned when John Smith left the library, fisting his hands over and over again. Glancing into the room she watched Rose look after him for a long moment before returning to work. Looking after John Smith, Martha picked up her broom and angrily swept the corridor. She had seen this Rose fall and the Docto- no John Smith catch her. Shaking her head, Martha told herself to calm down, she was no good if she let her jealously get the best of her.

"Excuse me, Martha wasn't it?" Looking to the voice Martha made sure to slip back into her calm face when her eyes landed on Rose.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

Smiling at her warmly Rose stepped forward and asked, "Do you know where I can get a broom to sweep out the library? The back areas are a horrid mess."

Perking up at the chance to watch her move carefully Martha gave her a smile and said, "Miss Rose, I'll see to cleaning the library right now." Martha reigned in her excitement, "If I wouldn't be in the way."

"Are you sure you have time Martha?"

Nodding Martha smiled, "I'll be right back Miss Rose, just need to get a few things."

"Well thank you then," Rose replied with a smile, "it will be nice working without cobwebs." Rose returned to the library, leaving Martha to return to the servant store room for a few things.

It proved very boring really, watching Rose work on the library. She hadn't exaggerated the dust and dirt that had built up, she had never even been in here. According to Jenny, the old librarian Miss Holmes was a viper who didn't like the maids, after she had gone the library sort of fell out of everyone's mind. Hearing Rose sigh, Martha looked up to see Rose collapse into the chair behind her now cleared desk. Martha watched Rose shift a few things on the desk about to suit her before she leaned back in the chair. Rose glanced over at Martha, who was washing a dirty corner near the science section before looking out at the rest of the library. In four hours, including the one John Smith had helped her, all the tables had been sorted and shifted about so that each table was a section on it rather than chaos. Leaning back, Rose folded her hands and considered the room stretching out before her. If she kept this up she could have the place back to normal by tomorrow. She grinned as she considered what she'd do all day then, snoop about to find out what was going on. Looking up as she heard footsteps Rose smiled and stood as she saw the Headmaster enter the room.

Nodding and actually smiling a bit the Headmaster looked around the room, "You've made good progress Miss Rose."

"I had some assistance from Professor Smith this morning sir," Rose told him.

The Headmaster nodded and said, "Good fellow Smith, nice to see him pitching in on this." He shook his head, "I'm ashamed that we let our library get so far gone, it's not right for a school."

Fighting to urge to roll her eyes Rose reminded herself to stay in character, "I'm sure there was a lot on everyone's minds sir. No matter," She smiled, "I should have it back in prime condition in another day or so."

"Excellent Miss Rose, excellent but now come with me, time for lunch and bit of a rest."

Nodding, Rose glanced over to Martha, giving the servant girl a kind smile before following the Headmaster out. Later that evening Rose tried to hold her head high and walk back to her room like a lady but she was worn down. Now at least she could find the tables of the library having finished the math, science and language sections. Knowing that Professor Smith taught history she had held off on that, hoping to speak to him more when she reclaimed the books he had borrowed. She wasn't paying enough attention as she turned another corner and bumped into one of the younger students.

Timothy Latimer gasped as he knocked into the new librarian. He began to apologize when the watch in his pocket began to whisper. Timothy stepped back from Rose as images of her, with different, lighter hair and different clothes flashed through his mind. 'Rose,' the watch whispered frightening him, 'If it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler'. A hand on his shoulder and a gentle worried voice returned Timothy to reality.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked the boy who had suddenly tensed up. "Shall I call the Matron?"

He blinked and focused back on Rose's worried face as the watch hummed in his pocket. Closing his fingers around it, Timothy ignored the increasing whispers and said, "I'm fine Miss Rose, I'm just a bit tried." Rose released his shoulder and stepped back, causing the whispers to die down a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just a bit dizzy," he assured her before quickly walking down the hall. Timothy reached his room and sighed gratefully that no one else had returned.

Carefully, Timothy opened the watch, but all he heard was, 'Rose.'


	7. Journal of Impossible Things

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Seven: Journal of Impossible Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

John Smith cautiously stepped out of his office, arms filled with books as some boys passed in him in the halls. Rose walked up the hall towards him, carefully minding her posture and pace as the boys nodded to her. She smiled when she saw Professor Smith making his way towards her with his arms full of books.

"Good morning Mister Smith," she greeted. John, startled, shifted his weight suddenly making the book tilt dangerously. Leaning forward Rose steadied the book stack with her hands as he regained his balance. Smiling she raised an eyebrow, "Those wouldn't happen to be some of my books would they?"

John flushed a bit at her smile but replied, "Yes, yes I'm afraid they are, is it safe to return them."

Looking over the stack of books Rose reached out and took the top half of the pile. John shifted them in his arms so he could gain a better grip.

"I think that now it is. Shall we take these down the library Mister Smith?"

John grinned and said, "Ah yes perfect, Division of Labor."

Grinning in return, his mood infectious, Rose laughed, "We make a good team."

John laughed and remarked, "Don't we just."

Retracing Rose's path from the library John managed to start up a conversation, "So Miss Rose, have you recovered any memories."

Rose shook her head and looked down at the books, "Nothing beyond I'm very sure that I was not a librarian."

Her answer surprised John making him laugh happily, "Well, your sense of humor is still here."

"I'm sorry that was hardly proper given how kind the Headmaster is being."

"He won't hear of it from me Miss Rose," John promised with a smile.

"You could just call me Rose Professor Smith since we do work at the same school now."

John nearly stumbled on the stairs, but recovered and replied, "Rose, yes if you like," he paused as they reached the main floor, "I'm John."

Rose was smiling at him as she pushed open the doors to the library. They walked into the room in silence as John took the book over to the nearest table.

"You've made amazing progress," he told her as he looked around the large room.

Grinning Rose began to shift through the new books and remarked, "Well I did have some help yesterday," John grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you for returning your books John."

He shifted his weight and shook his head, "I'm afraid Rose that there are more upstairs."

"I should make you put them away," Rose sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

John blinked at her in shock as she realized what she had said and blushed. He shook his head and laughed. "Somehow I don't think that would be unfair," he admitted. "I will if you like."

Relaxing again Rose gave him a soft smile and said, "Just help me bring them downstairs and we'll be even."

He gave her a soft look and asked, "I trust I won't be banned from the library?"

"No John, but I'll be keeping an eye on you when you visit."

John held open the door for Rose and let her step out first before replying, "That's fair Rose."

They returned to his study, John once again opening the door for her. Rose glanced around and had to smile, it suited him. Despite being fairly tidy things were still lying about on tables and his desk. John rushed over a small table covered in books.

"I sorted out which ones are yours," he said as he held up the five books. "This is the last of them."

"Excellent then I just have to start chasing down some of the other professors." Rose tried to take the books from him but he pulled them away.

"I do believe we had an agreement that I help you take them downstairs."

Raising an eyebrow, Rose looked over the small pile before reminding him, "Help implies that lovely Division of Labor John," giving him a smile with her tongue between her teeth she grabbed the top book and held it gently in front of her, "Now isn't that better?"

Grinning John agreed, "Brilliant."

John allowed Rose to step back into the hall first, unable to hold back a smile, this Rose was so much better than the dreams. He paused at that thought and wondered if he should tell her about the dreams, he drummed his fingers against the book spines deep in thought. Snapping back to the reality, he missed Rose's warning about the stairs and tumbled down them. Flinching Rose pulled her skirt up and rushed down to him.

"Can you move John?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine. Nothing feels broken," he replied with a flush.

Nodding Rose helped him to his feet on the landing and looked around. Timothy Latimer stopped next to them and asked, "Are you all right Professor Smith?"

Rose collected the books and kept John steady as she looked at the student. "Mister…"

"Latimer Miss, Timothy Latimer."

"Right then Mister Latimer will you ask Matron Redfern to meet us in Professor Smith's office. Tell her he fell."

Taking John's hand Rose pulled him back up the stairs to his office. After she helped him to a chair, Rose titled his chin up, confusing him greatly as much as he enjoyed her hand on his face.

Blinking in confusion he asked, "Rose, what are you doing?"

Slipping back into Torchwood emergency medicine, Rose simply said, "Checking you for a concussion," she leaned back from him, "No signs, any discomfort or abnormal pain."

He smiled a bit at her and shook his head only to groan. "I shouldn't have done that," he muttered.

Rose grabbed his hand to keep him from touching the wound on the back of his head. He adjusted his hand to slip it against hers like the Doctor used to. Rose swallowed painfully but forced herself back to the present.

"Don't touch it John, it needs to be cleaned," she told him as she glanced at their hands. "Any other pain?"

"No, just my pride is wounded."

His answer caught Rose off guard making her laugh. Shaking her head she smiled and commented, "I'm sure that will recover quickly John." Releasing his hand, Rose jumped to her feet as Matron Redfern walked in. "He doesn't have a concussion," Rose said quickly. "The cut on his head needs to be cleaned."

Setting down her bag Joan blinked at Rose and removed a few things before coming over to John. Looking at the girl in surprise she verified, "You checked for a concussion?"

Rose nodded and answered, "Yes Nurse Redfern."

Joan nodded and began cleaning the cut on the back of John's head carefully, "Perhaps you were a nurse Miss Rose."

John raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile, "Well we know you're not a librarian." He started to laugh, but it was cut off as he flinched and groaned. Rose grabbed his hand again in concern, an action not lost on John or Joan.

Sighing and shaking her head Joan forced a small smile, "Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this."

John sulked and pouted slightly to Rose, "Because it hurts!" Rose couldn't help the smile on her face which he seemed to cheer up at.

The door flew open as Martha rushed into the study concern written all over her face, "Is he all right?"

Joan frowned at her over John's head, "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

Rose was surprised at the flash of annoyance on the girl's face. Nodding, Martha stepped back and muttered, "Sorry, right, yeah," she runs back to the door and knocks it before returning into the room, "But is he all right?" Martha looked at John Smith, "They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all."

"Have you checked for concussion?"

Joan straightened up, her irritation clear, "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

Rose bit her lip nervously but quickly looked at Martha giving her a smile. Still holding John's hand, Rose softly told her, "Your concern is touching Martha, but really John's fine." Martha froze, her eyes landed on Rose kneeling by John Smith, holding his hand and him looking happy about it.

Joan glanced at them and collected her things before looking at Martha. "Now come along Martha," she frowned at the servant girl. "I'm certain you have things to do." Joan swept out of the room leaving Martha uncomfortably shifting.

Rose stood quickly and smiled at her, "He's fine, don't let us keep you."

Nodding and realizing she had no choice Martha backed out of the room leaving Rose alone with John Smith. Turning back to him she shook her head and giggled slightly. "What distracted you so John," she asked. "You don't seem the clumsy sort to me."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly, I was thinking about dreams."

Rose titled her head, "What sort of dreams, the night time sort or the wishes for the future sort?"

Looking up at her John flushed slightly and stood. "Oh the night time sort," he shook his head as he said it. "Sometimes I dream," he said with chuckle. "I dream I have two hearts."

Clutching her fist, Rose tried to hide her shock at his statement, but then a hopeful smile spread over her face. She took a step closer to him and asked, "Two hearts?" Keeping her eyes on him for any signs of disapproval, Rose placed a hand on his chest. She felt his heart pounding beneath her palm and whispered, "There's one." At his grin, Rose moved her hand across his chest to the other side and waited. She hid her disappointment and said, "Sorry John: diagnosis- just one heart, singular." He laughed as she stepped back and shook his head at his own silliness.

Watching Rose for a moment, John paused and considered his next words carefully, "I'm certain I've never met you but you are so familiar to me."

Rose smiled softly and replied, "You seem familiar to me as well John."

John shook his head and walked over to his desk pulling out a thin leather bound book. After a moment he turned back to her and said, "I'd like to show this to you Rose." He paused, "The dreams I have where I have two hearts are so vivid and so detailed. I've written them all down." He set the journal in her hands, "I think, I don't know why but I think you might understand. I've never shown it to anyone."

Gingerly Rose opened to the first page and smiled, "Journal of Impossible Things."

She gasped as she turned to the next page, greeted with elegant drawings of the TARDIS controls, one of the gas mask people and the TARDIS monitor surrounded by hand written notes. Not daring to look at John, Rose turned to the next page. She swallowed at the image of the Dalek but kept going on in the book. Moving forward Rose marveled at the detailed ink pictures of the autons, the Moxx of Balhoon and the clockwork robots. Rose felt John shift next to her as she turned to the next page and the book nearly fell out of her hands. On the next page was a drawing of her, Rose shut the book suddenly and gasped for air. John's hand on her arm brought her back as she turned to look at him slowly.

He looked so guilty as he quickly tried to reassure her, "Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Rose wanted to cry and scream, but most of all she wanted him to realize it was real. Rose bit her lip as she stared at Joh- the Doctor, her Doctor who for some reason was a human but the book in her hand proved it, he was her Doctor.

She forced herself to breath and said gently, "I'm fine, just startled a bit a guess." Rose brought the book up again and opened it pointing to one of the pictures. "This is the TARDIS console isn't it," she told him. Rose ignored the shocked look on his face and flipped forward again, "And this is a Dalek."

"How?" John shook his head, "They're just dreams."

Rose shrugged and hid her emotions, "Maybe you and I have been having the same dreams."

John smiled as she handed him the book and nodded. "Maybe Rose," he said softly and they both shifted awkwardly until he grabbed the books from his desk. "Well didn't I promise you some assistance."

Smiling Rose took the top book again and then grabbed a second, "Just to be on the safe side."

Laughing John went to open the door but stopped when Rose asked, "John, the Journal . . . " she paused and swallowed, "may I borrow it?"

He nodded and watched as Rose gingerly picked it up from his desk and place it on top of the two books she was carrying. Looking back to him she smiled, "Right then, off to the library, I still have to get some work done today."

John grinned, "Quite right too."

Rose flinched, but forced a smile to John as they walked down the stairs.


	8. Moments in Time

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Eight: Moments in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The morning of November 5, 1913 found Martha scrubbing at the floor angrily, not even aware of Jenny looking at her with concern. She tightened her grip on the brush and kept the pressure on it as she replayed the scene in John Smith's study yesterday in her mind. If she had been a weaker woman she might have cried, but she was Martha Jones and she didn't let herself show that kind of weakness. Not now, maybe when it was over she would, but right now the Doctor had to be protected. Taking a deep breath, Martha tried to calm down and reminded herself to think this through.

Rose seemed nice enough and she was decent to her. Jenny kept talking about what a nice down to earth girl she was after taking her dinner last night. The photos in her pocket seemed to burn into her side and were constantly reminding her that she could take a chance to find out the truth. Rose's interest in John Smith seemed romantic and not violent. At that moment however, Martha wasn't sure what she preferred Rose to be. An enemy would have been simple and easy, open the watch and let the Doctor deal with it, but the real Rose Tyler, the woman who seemed to haunt the TARDIS wasn't so easy. Focusing on the floor, Martha kept her hands moving as she replayed her time with the Doctor in her mind and tried to remind herself that he was John Smith, not the Doctor.

In the library Rose carefully opened the journal at her desk and tried to remain calm. The wounds were rubbed raw as she turned page after page in the journal. Her past was laid out as nothing more than a story to John Smith, but it was her painful reality. Flipping the pages she found the pictures of the Doctor, she smiled slightly at his previous form. Running a finger over the fine inking she bit her lip to hold back a tear at the remorseful pain she felt shoot through her, without her Doctor here she missed that form of him. He had changed after the Game Station to save her life, but why this change into a human. Rose could see no reason for it.

Pushing away those thoughts, she looked back at the page to the other images. With a playful smile she looked over the pictures of the men he had been, taking in every feature and every scribbled note. She held back a laugh at a few of them, but sighed at the pictures of his Fifth and Eighth selves, a silly smile crossing her lips. Staring at the page she wondered what he had been like in those forms as she knew from experience how much he could change. The basics stayed the same, but the habits, the way he dealt with things and the way he looked at life could all change. Letting herself get lost in her thoughts she imagined him before the Time War, before his people all died. He must have been different and if he ever returned to normal she'd have to ask him about it. She'd make him sit down and tell her about his other forms. Now that she had seen them, she wanted to know them and understand what had made him who he was now.

Turning the pages again she switched between good memories and bad ones with reminders of their adventures on every page. Biting her lip, she stopped on her picture and couldn't help but smile at the realization that she was only girl in this journal. No Reinette, no Sarah Jane Smith, just her. She was the one that had stayed in his mind even as a human. Even as a human he had known her and even as a human he remembered how their hands fit together. The thought calmed her enough to let her keep reading a little bit more but she had to close it again only a few pages later. She was finding the journal both a comfort and painful burden despite knowing that she might find an answer in it.

Sliding the journal into a drawer, she stood and picked up a few books that had been left by a student. With a sigh, Rose then turned to dreaded records and cringed as she opened the wooden drawers. Coughing, she waved away the dust and pulled out one of the drawers. Rose dropped it onto her desk and growled, "Oh this is going to be fun." Clapping her hands to get rid of the dust, Rose sat in her chair and pulled out the first card. Seeing the horrid hand written notes she sighed, "Really really fun."

Timothy stared at Mister John Smith all through class. He heard the lesson on the Battle of Hastings and his hand moved about taking notes, but his mind was on the teacher. Timothy watched every movement, every word the man said as he listened to the faint whisper of the watch in his pocket.

'Not yet Timothy,' it whispered, 'too soon too dangerous.' Reaching into his pocket Timothy wrapped his fingers around the watch, afraid of the Doctor and yet unable to be apart from the watch. He was startled when he felt a flash of warmth. 'Rose,' it whispered making Timothy look up at the door to see the new librarian walk past the door. He frowned and bit his lip, unsure of the watch's reaction. Mister Smith made some notes on the board and the watch returned to normal as Rose vanished from view.

A few hours later Timothy retreated to the library to do his work and to see Rose again. Carefully he looked up as Rose passed him in the library, carrying two books back to the sciences section. He blinked and tried to hold onto the image of her in different clothes in his mind as it flashed through him, but it vanished too quickly. Looking back to his book he tapped the table nervously. She was like Mister Smith: out of place in this time, she didn't fit and she was hiding something. The whole school knew the story; an educated proper girl with no memory now working at the school while the police tried to find some answers. Timothy knew they wouldn't find any, she was lost, but not in the way everyone thought.

Rose passed by him again, giving him a small and distracted smile. She was thinking of something far more important than the books. Reaching into his pocket, Timothy wrapped his hand around the watch and shivered as it began humming with energy. He listened to the whispers of the Doctor, the Time Lord trapped in the watch as his eyes slid closed. A thousand images passed through his mind, many focused around that girl and a feeling, an intense feeling that made Timothy pull his hand away from the watch. It was so familiar, but also so much sharper than anything he had felt in his short life. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention and he looked up at Miss Rose who was standing next to him.

"Are you all right Timothy?" she asked gently with concern.

Timothy nodded quickly and hurriedly answered, "Fine Miss Rose, I think I just dozed off for bit."

Nodding, Rose stepped back from him and Timothy tightened his grip on his book as the watch practically screamed at her departure, a mix of words and feelings the boy couldn't understand. Then his mouth opened in realization that the watch wanted to be close to Rose, this Doctor, this Time Lord wanted to be near her. He smiled slowly and relaxed, rubbing his thumb along the edge of the watch as he identified the emotion pouring from the watch. A smile took over his face as he watched Rose sigh and return to the records of checkouts; this Doctor, the mysterious powerful, ancient being loved her.

Rose nervously knocked on the door marked J. Smith but managed a smile as it swung open. She felt her stomach flutter as her eyes met the Doctor's, then she reminded herself that he was still human. A sweet human named John Smith who was currently blinking in surprise.

"Ah yes Rose what do I owe this pleasure?"

Holding up three cards, Rose smiled and said, "Seems your predecessor Professor Burns never returned some books." Rose paused, "May I take a look through your library and see if they got mixed it?" When he didn't reply right away Rose quickly added, "Or if you need me to come back or you want to do it I completely understand."

John shook his head quickly,"No, no that's fine." He stepped aside to let her enter and said, "You're always welcome."

Smiling, Rose stepped past him into his study. John closed the door and looked about the room for a moment before his eyes landed back on Rose who was scanning the shelves of books.

"I didn't realize how many books you had in here yesterday," she said with a chuckle.

John nodded and reached to take the cards from her hand, Rose almost jumped as his fingers brushed hers. Smiling at her John shifted as Rose let him take the cards and clearing his throat, he looked down at the cards.

"Yes I remember two of these, they were in the collection the school gave to me to teach history," John muttered before quickly walking into a small side room. Rose followed and smiled as she found him in a small closet space filled with books. John glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he searched the shelved. "I'm sorry to be giving you such a hard time Rose," he apologized, "Hopefully you'll manage to get all your books in the end." He handed her the first book and it's card before looking at the second card.

"I don't mind John," Rose said suddenly, making him turn to look at her. "And I spent an hour or so today going after Professor Bates and Mister Potter so you're not alone."

Nodding John turned back to the shelves and swallowed nervously, "Well I hope I'll still see you once you have all your books again."

Rose's smile widened at his nervous words, he was like a nervous boy trying to hint to a girl that he liked her. Nothing like the oblivious Doctor, she pushed down at sad thought and focused on John.

Pushing a strand of hair back into her bun, she said, "Well I don't have any desire to live in the library and after all if you want to see the books again you'll have to come visit me."

Rose didn't miss the smile spread over John's face right before he looked at her. "I'm sure I'll visit the library for more than books," he cleared his through awkwardly seeming to realize what he said. "I'm sorry if that seemed overly forward-"

Rose put a hand on his arm and smiled up at him, "I don't mind John. I thought it was sweet," she paused. "I'm not exactly like other girls I suppose."

John grinned at her as he handed her the second and third books, letting his fingers brush hers again. This time they let them touch for a moment as he said softly, "No you're not." He grinned at her and added, "That's a very good thing." John paused and opened his mouth to say something when a bell rang, leaving him fumbling for words.

Rose nodded to him and took the books into her arms stepping out of the small room,

"I'll see you after your class John," she smiled, "Enjoy filling their heads."

Grinning at her, he opened the main door for her, "Enjoy your library Rose." Her laugh echoed in his ears all through class.

Unable to hide her smile as she walked into the library, Rose almost laughed at herself. She was acting like a crushing school girl, not a twenty-five year old woman from the twenty-first century who was or rather had been a high-ranking member of Torchwood. Still she couldn't quite care, her Doctor was here, he wasn't completely himself but he was here in the same time and the same place as her and most importantly the same universe. A quick glance about the library told her there were only a few students about so she sat down at her desk, putting down the three books from John. Then an envelope on her desk caught her eye, lying on top of everything else, clearly a recent addition. She looked around but no one seemed to be watching her. Shrugging she opened it and then gasped as two pictures and a letter fell onto her desk.

Her mouth still slack, Rose picked up a picture of her and Doctor hugging that her Mum had taken during one of their visits. They hadn't known she was taking it, but it had been a favorite of hers and a photo she hadn't seen in five years. Staring at it, she smiled before looking at the second one. This was a posed picture, also taken by her Mum, but it was still so sweet, their hands joined like normal. It had been such a natural action for them both. Looking around again, Rose frowned as her eyes swept over everyone in the room, someone here had access to the TARDIS. She remembered the pictures being in her room in the TARDIS. Rose verified that no one was acting strangely before she took out the journal and slipped the photos into it. Rose inwardly groaned at the absence of pockets on her dress and understood much better why Joan worn an apron all the time.

Opening the letter next Rose bit her lip to hold back a gasp, trying to appear as normal as possible. It was a neat script but not of the time, and it reminded her more of her own natural handwriting. Her eyes quickly absorbed the message,

Rose, I know who you are. Meet me at the Bad Wolf pub tonight at seven. Come alone.

Folding the letter back up, Rose slipped it into the journal and frowned. Someone else was here in this school and they knew about the TARDIS and most certainly the Doctor. The question Rose had to ask was were they a friend of the Doctor or were they someone he was hiding from. Rereading the letter, she slowly smiled at the Bad Wolf echo on the paper, after all the Time Vortex was on her side.


	9. Crossing Paths

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Nine: Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Walking down the road Rose watched the area around her carefully, awaiting any sign of an attack and remaining ready to face any threat that might appear. The moon was low in the sky that night, creating shadows through the trees that added to the darkness on the road. Rose's years of training and alien incidents at Torchwood had sharpened her reflexives, but the current situation still had her biting her lip in nervousness. A million questions about whom she was meeting were rushing through her mind and making her long for her old stun gun. Fisting her hands in her pockets, Rose sighed in relief when she caught sight of the Bad Wolf pub just a little farther on. In this day in age, a woman's scream would gather attention and protection and as much as she loathed the idea of it she would use that particular weapon if need be. The pub was brightly lit and the light from inside poured out onto the lawn. The Bad Wolf's sign had a howling wolf and creaked in the wind, none the less it made Rose smile. She took note of the noise coming from inside the pub and began to look about for anyone waiting. The message had been very vague, not giving any instructions for how to find the person meeting her.

"Rose Tyler," a voice softly called and Rose turned towards it. Then the girl named Martha from the school stepped out of the roadside shadows and raised her hand. Hanging from her fingers was a very familiar key, a key to the TARDIS. Rose did not react to the sight of it as she pulled out her own small yale key. The sight of the twin key caused Martha to relax slightly and step forward into the light from the pub windows. "Then you are his last companion," Rose nodded to Martha's statement.

Looking the girl over, she couldn't help but frown, "And I take it that you're the new one."

Martha frowned at the woman in front of her at her remark but answered, "I travel with him now if that's what you're asking."

Nodding, Rose looked around making sure there was no one nearby before asking, "So now what Miss Jones? Have a drink and swap stories of the universe or are you going to tell me what's happened to him?" Rose couldn't help the bitter tone that seeped into her voice.

Martha sneered, "Oh you mean the great Rose doesn't know, and he made you sound so perfect."

Blinking in honest surprise, Rose gaped at Martha for a moment, "He talked about me, but he never does that?"

Martha sighed in front of her and shrugged. "Yeah he talks or rather talked about you," she answered as she took a step forward. "Look Rose, he's hiding here and he's just a human right now. John Smith can't remember you, he has no clue who you are so just stay away from him. I don't know why you left in the first place but stay away from him. You've hurt him enough and he's not your concern anymore."

Taking a step closer to Martha, Rose raised her voice slightly, "You have no idea what you are talking about." Rose forced herself to relax before she continued, "but when you decide to remember that we are on the same side and get over the jealously of yours, you know where to find me."

Martha watched as Rose straightened up and walked past her down to the Bad Wolf pub. Holding back a few choice words Martha returned her TARDIS key around her neck and frowned at the retreating form. After watching the pub for a few moments, she turned on her heel and began walking back up to the school, muttering angrily under her breath. What was so special about this Rose Tyler? Reaching up she clutched her key tightly and thinking of the Doctor, she whispered, "I wish you'd come back," she bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I wish things could go back to normal."

Rose entered the pub and sighed as the villagers turned to look at her as the rumor mill had apparently been hard at work. Walking to the barman she ordered half a pint and sipped it thinking hard about Martha. She understood Martha's jealously and perhaps they had both been overly rash in their dismissal of each other. It reminded her too much of her first meeting with Sarah Jane and in the end they had worked things out so she should be able to do the same now. At least she knew why the Doctor was human, but that didn't help much. Groaning under her breath, Rose cursed herself for not finding out what it was exactly that was hunting the Doctor, but perhaps the journal could tell her. Martha Jones was so wrong about John, he remembered everything and he just didn't realize that it was real. Finishing her drink and paying for it quickly, Rose left the pub to return to the school.

Pulling her dark red coat tighter around herself she sighed as she looked up at the stars. She had looked at them often enough in the last five years, wondering what the Doctor was doing a universe away. Rose shook her head and headed for the road reminding herself that she hadn't wanted him to be alone. Still, the knowledge that he did have a new companion stung a bit.

Rose jumped as a voice behind her asked, "Rose are you quite all right?" Turning, Rose couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as John stepped up next to her. A similar smile lit up his face and he chuckled, "Sorry if I startled you."

Rose shook her head and assured him softly, "I was just lost in my thoughts John." She sighed, "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

John's smile faded, replaced with concern as he asked, "Anything I can help with?"

Shaking her head Rose smiled, "No but thank you for caring."

He nodded awkwardly, "Of course, uh, are you returning to the school?" At Rose's nod he added, "Then please allow me to escort you."

Grinning Rose nodded, "I'd welcome it."

Smiling in return, John offered her his arm, which Rose took with a smile. They walked in silence for a bit until it became too awkward for John, "Did you enjoy visiting town Rose?"

"I didn't see much of it to be honest. I just wanted to escape the school for a little while. I'm still hoping that something will come back to me." Rose sighed softly and shook her head, "It doesn't bother me much of course, I do so adore being at the school. It is just strange to look in the mirror and wonder who that person is."

Placing a gloved hand on her own, John smiled at her. "I'm sure you will conquer this challenge Rose," he assured her.

Laughing happily, Rose teased John gently, "Is that because the Doctor's companion always does so."

Raising an eyebrow at her, John returned the chuckle, "As I recall Rose in the stories wanders off and find more trouble than even the Doctor."

"Jeopardy friendly, that's Rose," Rose agreed with a small, "Finding trouble at every turn."

John smiled softly and added, "And helping and enchanting others while at it." Giving him a soft glance, Rose looked away from him and actually blushed slightly.

She shrugged, "I don't know about enchanting John."

He gazed at her, his eyes light but serious, "Oh, I'm certain of it Rose. The Doctor was certainly enamored with his Rose." He looked away from her, turning his eyes up to the sky in mild embarrassment before muttering, "My words seem to slip from me around you."

Rose tightened her grip on his arm, "I already told you John that I didn't mind."

He didn't look at her but kept looking up at the stars and Rose looked up as well. She wondered what he saw them as now as a human. Did he imagine them as brilliant balls of gas billions of miles away from them or did he see them being born in his mind, did he see the worlds orbiting them and their deaths? "Jupiter is very bright tonight." She blinked at John in surprise as he kept talking, "Despite Venus being close to it, usually Venus over powers any stars near it. It shines brighter than anything else in the night sky, except the moon of course."

"And here I thought you were a history Professor," Rose said gently, making him look back at her.

John shrugged, "There are more than just history books in the library."

"Of course, there are science, art, music, literature, math and me."

John laughed at Rose's joke and nodded to her, "I think my favorite subject has changed." They stopped walking as they reached the main doors, John shifted his weight nervously.

Rose smiled, deciding to go easy on him,"Thank you for walking me back."

John nodded happily, "My pleasure," he paused, "I'll be heading into town tomorrow for some errands and I could show you around."

"I'd like that," Rose said softly, giving his hand a squeeze before turning to walk into the main hall.

The morning light of November 6th found Rose Tyler at her desk in the library, pouring over the journal. She read every page thoroughly while muttering to herself about being too short with Martha the night before. Something was after the Doctor and she had failed to find out from Martha Jones who or what it was. Therefore, she had turned to the journal John had lent her which she kept locked in a drawer. Sighing, she leaned onto her fist and turned the page. In reality the journal was quite boring to Rose, she had lived many of these adventures and in many places the journal was more of a jumble of random things.

Then Rose came to one of the later pages and frowned at the almost frantic scrawl. John had recorded the information in a hurry, like he was afraid he would forget it. Tilting the book, Rose focused on the runny ink words, 'The Family are scavengers who use the bodies of others to hunt and fulfill their goals. They seek the power of a Time Lord to make them immortal, so that they may breed and spread across the stars.' Sighing, Rose gently set the Journal of Impossible Things down and bit her lip. He was hiding from them and he had stopped being a Time Lord so they could never get his power. Closing the journal, Rose locked it back in the drawer under another book.

Standing up from her desk, Rose smoothed her dress before putting away a few books and checking in on the students. Seeing that everything and everyone was in order she left the library and entered the main hall. She offered a kind smile to the servant girl, Jenny, the one who had delivered her dresses if her memory served.

Jenny smiled in return and said, "Good day Miss Rose."

Rose gently asked, "Good morning Jenny, have you seen Martha?"

Blinking in confusion, Jenny shook her head, "No Miss Rose I'm sorry. She's about somewhere else in the school."

Giving Jenny another smile, Rose said, "Well if you see her, kindly ask her to see me in the library."

Jenny nodded slowly but didn't say anything further as Rose turned away to return to the library. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out her TARDIS key and turned it over in her palm. For five years it had been her only link back to this world, back to the Doctor. When she had been pulled through, she had nothing but the key, her clothes and her family. Rubbing her eyes, Rose tried to push the thoughts of her Mum, Dad, brother Peter and sister Lily from her mind but she failed. Putting a hand over her mouth, she breathed deeply to control the tears that were being to slide down her cheek. She had lost them, and she hadn't even regained the Doctor.


	10. What You Don't Expect

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Ten: What You Don't Expect

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: There really aren't words to tell all of you how much your support means to me on this story, it has surpassed all my previous records and has become more involved than I ever thought possible so thank you. This chapter is for Cassie1308 who had a bad day yesterday, I'm glad I was able to make it a little bit better.

Breathing in and out, Rose tried to relax as Nurse Redfern checked her over carefully and listened to her heart. Joan was completely focused on her work, checking every little thing and writing down notes. Straightening up she put her stethoscope away and looked back at Rose. "No dizziness or trouble remembering yesterday's events," Joan verified to which Rose nodded. "Are you sleeping at night?" Rose nodded to Joan, keeping the answers short. Joan wrote down a few more things before setting down the journal and taking a seat next to Rose on the bed. She offered Rose a small smile, "No memories coming back?"

"I'm afraid not," Rose told her. "I beginning to think they never will," Rose spoke as if admitting something. "I can live with that Nurse Redfern, there are far worse things in this world. I have a good job with good people and I'm healthy." Rose nodded trying to seem like she was acting brave, "I'm lucky."

Joan squeezed the younger girl's hand gently and nodded,"You are certainly being brave Rose."

Smiling, Rose shrugged, "I can't even remember if I was afraid of such things Joan." Rose shook her head, "But really I'm doing fine."

Joan released Rose's hand and stood up again, "I'm glad you're settling in." The Matron glanced at Rose, "You and Mister Smith seem to be becoming close." Rose bowed her face as if to hide a blush when really she was smirking a touch too much.

"He is such a sweet and kind man." Rose smiled at Joan and stood up, "He's made me feel very safe here."

Forcing herself to smile, Joan kindly nodded, "Mister Smith is a very kind man and a gentleman. He'll make a good husband one day."

Rose nearly chocked, she had been so busy flirting she had forgotten the expectations of the time. She and John were spending a great deal of time together and Rose didn't want to think of the rumors that might be going around.

This time she really did blush and answered quickly without thinking, "Somehow I don't think we'll ever be married." Joan's eyes went wide and her jaw went slack as Rose realized her mistake and quickly added, "until I can remember things more clearly or we at least know with certainty that there are not any reports on me missing."

Joan recovered and nodded before shaking her head, "I'm so sorry Rose, I thought you meant . . . " Joan trailed off and shook her head, " . . . It doesn't matter, thank you for checking in."

"Of course Nurse Redfern," Rose said kindly.

Joan nodded and paused, "Seeing as you and I are the only females beyond the servants and I only know your first name, you could call me Joan."

"Thank you then Joan," Rose repeated with a real smile, "I'll see you later . . . I mean have a good morning." With that Rose quickly left the infirmary before her mouth betrayed her further.

Stepping into the library, John admired the room with a smile. The room had been completely cleaned and tidied making it once again a fitting studying location. Even now he could see a few boys around the room with their noses in the books. He frowned as one of the lads followed Rose with his eyes as she passed him and decided that he'd have to keep an eye on that one. Rather than announcing himself, John stood near the history section and watched Rose climb up the ladder to shelve a few bound papers back onto their shelves. He smiled at as he noticed her lips moving as she counted the books and read off their titles to herself, her tongue slipping out of her teeth. She paused suddenly and turned to look right at him, he blushed having been caught staring but she merely smiled. Approaching her as she climbed down, John was almost disappointed when she didn't fall again.

Reaching the floor, Rose turned to John and smiled, "So what do you think of my perfectly ordered and functioning library."

She watched the smile spread into his eyes before he teased, "I'm not sure it suits you Rose."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked around and shrugged. "I could get used to it," Rose said as she folded her hands in front of her, "if there was a good enough reason to stay." She watched in amusement as John fought to keep a neutral expression.

"Ah yes, good uh are you ready?"

Nodding, Rose picked up her coat and a hat from a coat rack near the door of the library. Turning back to John, she grinned, "So where does the tour start?"

Martha clutched her fist in anger as she looked up from her work to see Rose and the Doctor walking down the hall together. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the soft smile on his face told her enough. Looking down at the banister she was cleaning, Martha took a deep breath to calm herself. This wasn't about her, it was about protecting the Doctor and Rose had vanished and left him a mess. Rose reentering his life when he was human would only hurt the Doctor when he switched back. Martha watched them walk out the main door together before she picked up her dusting and polishing tools. Heading up to John Smith's room, she entered the room as confidently as she could and closed the door behind her. Setting down her things, Martha walked over to the mantle and froze, the watch was gone.

Rose listened attentively as John gave her a brief history of Farringham and pointed out what he thought were some local points of interest. She contained herself to a small smile; his excitement was contained to a more moderate level now but his eyes still lit up. Content with holding his arm and listening to the sound of his voice, Rose leaned her head against his shoulder lightly as they walked before she thought about it. She smiled when John didn't stiffen from her affectionate gesture and she smiled widened as she noted the ladies in the streets glancing at them with smiles. For the times they were probably the picture of a happy courting couple, Rose paused at that thought and glanced up at John. He looked down at her and smiled, Rose smiled in return but couldn't help but wonder about him being human forever. She hadn't thought about it earlier, having assumed that the Doctor wouldn't want that but what if he did. Tightening her grip on John's arm, Rose stared at the ground thinking over everything Martha had said.

A soft voice brought her back, "Rose, are you all right?"

Looking up Rose met John's soft eyes, and he didn't even try to hide his concern and adoration for her. With a start she realized how much she adored that, in spite of the times John didn't try to shield her from himself, he trusted her and let her into his life completely. Slowly Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes John, I'm wonderful," she answered warmly.

Her smile must have conveyed something to him because a moment later he nodded and whispered, "I'm so glad I met you,"

Taking in his words, Rose ignored the twist in her stomach in favor of smiling in return, "Me too."

Grinning, Jenny entered the room she and Martha shared to find the girl nervously drumming her fingers on the table. Concern shining in her eyes, Jenny set down the tea tray in front of Martha and said, "Mister Potter didn't want his tea today, there's enough for two." Martha glanced up at her but didn't react. Jenny poured her a cuppa and set it down in front of her and sat down across from her. Sipping her tea, Jenny watched Martha carefully, "You look like you've lost your best friend Martha."

Giving a bitter laugh, Martha shook her head and said, "I might have Jenny. I think I messed up." She sighed and put her face in her hand. Jenny reached over and squeezed Martha's hand.

"Well you know you can turn to me Martha," Jenny told her gently. When the younger girl didn't say anything Jenny sighed, "All right then, when you're ready," Jenny paused, "Oh this is about Mister Smith and Miss Rose." Nodding in sympathy, Jenny sat back in her chair and said, "Martha she's a nice woman, she'll do right by him. You know it never would have worked between you too."

Martha bit her lip, "It's not that Jenny. It's not about them." She leaned on her fist, "It doesn't matter really," Martha forced a false smile, "I'm overreacting I'm sure of it."

Jenny nodded slowly and seeing Martha wasn't going to say anything more said, "Well then Miss Rose asked me to tell you that she'd like to speak with you."

"Did she say why?"

Shaking her head, Jenny sipped her tea, "I'm afraid not Martha."

Jumping up from the table Martha straightened herself up, "Is she back yet?"

Jenny paused, "I'm not sure, anyway drink your tea, we have to take around dinner soon."

Rose tried not to move as she held in a giggle. This day was full of all kinds of surprises. In her experience with the Doctor, she had only ever seen him draw stick figures, but now John had her posing for him. She wasn't even sure how the topic had come about, but she risked glancing over at him. "Don't move Rose," John scolded lightly, making Rose bit back a laugh, "I'm almost done."

"I believe you said that five minutes ago John."

"I mean it this time Rose."

Rose laughed despite herself, "We'll see,"

"Fine, but hold still." Tapping her foot to work out her nervous energy, Rose tried to stay otherwise still until John finally lowered the sketching book, "There finished, was that so bad?"

"Easy for you to say," Rose replied as he joined her on the sofa, "You could move." Glancing at the book in his hands, Rose asked softly, "Can I see it John?"

John handed her the open book carefully and Rose lost the ability to breathe. It looked just like her, no doubt of that, but there was something in the soft lines of how he drew her face that made her heart clench. Looking up at John, Rose whispered, "It's beautiful John."

"The subject is beautiful," he said softly, "I just drew what I see."

Starring up at him, Rose swallowed and tried not to cry as she whispered, "Not many have seen me like that."

She felt John clear some loose strand of hair back from her face and looked back at him as he said, "Then they are blind." Rose didn't even try to stop herself as John leaned forward and she met him halfway in a soft tender kiss.

It lasted only a moment but when they parted, Rose gave John a brilliant smile which he returned. He paused and tried to find words, "Rose I . . . " but at her smile he gave up and pulled her closer to him. Brushing his lips against hers, he let himself fall deeper into this kiss. John smiled against her lips as he felt her hand come to rest on his neck, brushing a few strands of his hair and in response he curled his arm around Rose's waist. A sudden knock on the door went unheard to John, but Rose shifted in his arms suddenly, John however did not cease the kiss.

Martha paused after knocking and frowned at the soft sounds she was hearing before she opened the door. She blinked in surprise as the Doctor or rather John Smith suddenly pulled back from kissing bloody Rose Tyler. Lowering her eyes to hide the anger in them, Martha quickly said, "I'm sorry Mister Smith, I did knock."

"Ah yes Martha, just put the tray down." Doing as she was instructed, Martha glanced up at Rose and was surprised by the soft apologetic look she found there. Looking away, Martha returned to the door frame, "Will there be anything else Mister Smith."

He sighed and shook his head, "No Martha, you may go."

John sighed and stood, "I'm sorry about that Rose."

Standing up, Rose shook her head and surprised him by covering his lips with a finger, "Don't worry about it John," she said softly. "I'm sure I have things to do in the library seeing as I have left it unattended all afternoon." Seeing the flash of concern in his eyes, Rose leaned up and brushed her lips against his gently. Pulling back after a moment she gave him a smile to reassure him, "I'll see you tomorrow John."

Martha closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to breath, ignoring the tears running down to her face as she walked into the empty library. Sitting down at one the table she gasped and whispered, "That wasn't on the list," Martha gasped. "You had to fall in love with a human and it wasn't me, I never even had a chance."

"I'm sorry," Martha looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry you had to see that, it wasn't fair to you." Rose paused before she said, "You and I need to talk."


	11. Burning the Candle

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Eleven: Burning the Candle

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Martha closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to breath, ignoring the tears running down to her face as she walked into the empty library. Sitting down at one the table she gasped and whispered, "That wasn't on the list," Martha gasped. "You had to fall in love with a human and it wasn't me, I never even had a chance."

"I'm sorry," Martha looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry you had to see that, it wasn't fair to you." Rose paused before she said, "You and I need to talk."

Straightening up, Martha nodded and gestured to the chair across from her. Rose walked over to her desk and Martha frowned as she watched Rose unlock a drawer and take out a journal. Walking back to the table, Rose sat down and handed Martha the journal. "I think you'd better take a look at this Martha," Rose said simply.

Accepting the journal, Martha set it in front of her as Rose stood up and lit a small lamp, bringing it over to them. Watching Martha open the journal, Rose paused before she spoke carefully considering her words, "I know what it must be like for you Martha, when I was traveling with the Doctor I met this woman named Sarah Jane Smith. She had traveled with him and fallen for him, but he had never mentioned her. I hated her at first until," Rose took a deep breath, "Until I realized that he could care about both of us. You see Martha the Doctor is old, he's almost one thousand years old, next to him you and I are just a blink." Rose folded her hands nervously in front of her, "And while I don't like knowing someone else is living my life..." she trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath, "I'm glad he's not alone, because in the end that's how it always seems to end for him. The people with him die or leave but he's left to carry on alone. Even after I lost him, I didn't want that for the Doctor"

Swallowing back a few angry and hurt tears, Martha looked at Rose carefully, "You didn't leave the Doctor willingly did you?"

Shaking her head, Rose sighed and leaned back, "No, I was pulled into an alternate universe," she held up her hand to stop Martha's question, "Yeah they're real. We were trying to stop these creatures called the Daleks and in order to do that we had to make this sort of black hole to suck them into the space between worlds. I ended up in the other universe along with my Mum and an old mate of mine." Martha found she couldn't say anything as Rose continued her story, "I had promised him I'd stay with him my whole life. I even said goodbye to family. My Mum and my mate Mickey wanted to live in the other world but there couldn't be any crossing between them so I had to give them up."

Rose was grateful that Martha was being quiet and letting her get this all out. "Anyway I got trapped on the other side, he sent a transmission through to say good bye." A sad laugh escaped Rose, "I told him I loved him and he started to say..."

Leaning forward, Martha quietly asked nervously, "Did he say... you know?"

Rose shook her head, ignoring the mixture of pity and relief of Martha's face, "The final gap close right after he said 'I' so I never got his answer. That was five years ago to me."

Martha looked down at the journal for a distraction after Rose finished, not wanting to deal with her pity for her rival right now. It wasn't fair, to either of them that they we caught in this situation. She was stunned by some of the drawing and her eyes lingered on the Daleks, deciding against telling Rose about her own meeting with them. Flipping the pages, she shook her head in wonder, "He remembers, I mean I saw your picture earlier but he remembers everything..."

"He thinks they're dreams and he calls this his Journal of Impossible Things," Rose said with a chuckle as Martha found Rose's picture.

Martha couldn't stop the bitter comment that escaped her, "I guess that makes you the girl of his dreams."

Rose didn't say anything for a long time as Martha looked through the journal. Finally, Rose leaned forward and said, "It's hard I know, being in love with a thunderstorm. You love the thrill of it, but you run the risk of being hit by a lightning bolt."

Martha chuckled and nodded, "Yeah that sums life with him up really well." Martha closed the book and looked at Rose carefully, "So how are you here now?"

"Honestly I have no idea, one minute I'm in the other universe's London in the year 2012 on my lunch and then I'm standing in a bloody field 99 years earlier and having to fake memory loss because I can't offer an explanation." Rose shuddered and laughed, "Thank God I was born after women's lib."

Martha raised an eyebrow, "I'll trade with you, try being black in 1913."

Rose leaned back and shook her head, "No thank you." Rose sighed and leaned on her fist, stretching out and Martha watched her carefully.

"It's a pretty big coincidence though," Martha said carefully, "You showing up at just the right point and time."

Raising an eyebrow, Rose leaned back and frowned, "You don't trust me."

"I don't trust this situation, it's too convenient and it's dangerous. This isn't about me being jealous of you Rose, I can handle you on my own." The strength in Martha's voice grew, "The Doctor is human and he charged me with protecting him," Martha said raising her chin, "And even you being here doesn't change that."

"Fair enough Martha, you don't have to trust me but trust this," they both leaned forward as Rose continued to speak, "I will not lose him again Martha Jones. We don't have to like each other but given that we are both clever enough to handle traveling with him, we're better off working together to protect the one thing we do have in common."

Nodding, Martha folded her hands in front of her, calm and collected, "There's these aliens-"

"The Family," Rose said quickly, "They need to consume a Time Lord so they can live forever." At Martha's look, Rose nodded at the journal, "It's all in there but what isn't there is how he did it, become human I mean. Can it be reversed?"

Martha nodded and began filling Rose in, "The Doctor turned himself human by putting the alien part of him into a watch. Well it just looks like a watch, in another month the Family will die and I was to open the watch. The Doctor comes back and we're off again. His residual awareness of me would help keep me close to him and the watch."

"What about John?"

Martha paused and tried to think of what to say until finally she replied, "I don't know. He didn't explain that to me."

Rose sat back in her chair and shook her head, "Coward, he's always the coward." Martha blinked at her in surprise and Rose shook her head. "He probably figured as a human he'd fall for you since you'd be the closest to him and he'd have that residual attachment to you and then you might not open the watch, if the TARDIS had landed you in a different time period." Shaking her head, Rose sighed, "It fits him, well the old him back when he was always brooding. I bet the TARDIS landed here to make sure that didn't happen."

Martha tried to ignore Rose's theory, it stung too much and the older woman was lost in thought. Finally Martha asked, "You mean he didn't always brood and have that far off look in his eyes?"

Rose blinked at her and shook her head,"No Martha, not this him anyway," Rose paused but started talking before Martha could ask any questions about that, "That doesn't matter right now, where is the watch?"

"I was hoping he had it with him today, I was up there earlier and it was gone."

Gaping at Martha in alarm, Rose tightened her fist, "You left it with him? Why didn't you keep it with you? He's a human, he could have lost it or sold it or anything? He doesn't know it is important?"

Martha stood up and snapped, "This isn't helping, he probably just had it with him anyway. We can't panic and give ourselves away Rose, the Family could be here watching for anything out of place."

Rose took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right Martha, you're right I'm sorry." Rose forced a tiny smile, "We can't assume the worst, especially since we can't fix it. We both just need to keep an eye out for that watch, if he has it somewhere I'll try to borrow it or something."

"Who put you in charge?"

Crossing her arms, Rose rolled her eyes and asked, "How long have you traveled with him?"

"Four months," Martha shot back but her eyes narrowed as Rose shrugged, "You?"

"A year and half and I've worked at an agency that handles alien encounters for the last five years." Rose sighed and tensed, "This is so daft. Let's call it a night before we kill each other, you keep an eye out for the watch when you're cleaning his room and I'll-"

"Watch for it as you snog him?" Rose glared at Martha as the younger woman smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Rose snorted and covered her mouth to contain a laugh as Martha watched her in surprise.

Regaining control over herself Rose shook her head, "Sorry about that." She took a calming breath, "It's just this is so familiar, it's like me and Sarah Jane all over again." She began giggling again, "It's stupid isn't it, two women in their twenties arguing over a thousand year old alien." Picking up the journal, Rose laughed harder as she walked over to her desk and locked up the journal. Leaning against the edge of her desk she laughed harder, "I mean like that's going to impress him or convince him."

Smiling a little, Martha shook her head at Rose, "You're completely mental." Rose shrugged at that as she played with the TARDIS key around her neck. A moment later Martha sighed and looked back at Rose, "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Rose nodded as Martha walked toward the door, "Be careful Martha, don't forget the time period."

Glancing back at Rose, Martha gave her a teasing smile, "This from the librarian throwing herself at the history teacher?"

Rose rolled her eyes at Martha, "Touché." Rose stood up and joined Martha by the door, "Hey where's the TARDIS?"

"It's powered down, the Doctor hid it in a shed." Seeing Rose hesitate, Martha made a peace offering, "Seeing as we're going to try working together and all that, I'll take you to it when we both can slip away for few hours."

"You're not completely annoying Martha Jones."

Martha crossed her arms, "Well you're not quite as blonde as I first thought."

Watching Martha leave the library, Rose nodded in mild satisfaction. It wouldn't be easy and it wouldn't be fun, but they could get through this. They had to get through this. Leaning over she blew out the candle in the lantern before retiring her bedroom behind the library.


	12. Return to the TARDIS

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twelve: Return to the TARDIS

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Sunlight streamed into the woods on the early Sunday morning and onto Martha Jones and Rose Tyler's heads as they walked on a worn path. Glancing at Martha, Rose noted the small smile that was spreading over the girl's face and Rose smiled a bit herself.

"It's a nice morning," Rose said softly looking around, "It's been a long time since I was in a forest. Torchwood kept me busy in London."

She watched Martha nod and was about to give up when Martha said, "I know the feeling, before I met the Doctor, I didn't stray far from home, school and the hospital I didn't seem to have time for anything else."

"You're training to be a doctor?" Rose asked, smiling. Martha nodded and Rose smiled, "That's great. I went back to school in the other universe, got a degree in physics of all things." Rose shook her head, "If you had met me seven years ago you wouldn't have believed that."

"Why not?" Glancing at Martha, Rose shrugged and sighed,

"I left school when I was sixteen, to support my idiot boyfriend," Rose chuckled at herself and shook her head. "Anyway, when I met the Doctor, I was nineteen and working in a shop. I lived with my mum and was trying to pay off my debts." Rose shook her head, "How your life can change."

Martha blinked in surprise, she had tried to imagine what Rose would be like and so far she was nothing like she had pictured. Figuring for months that Rose was some sort of genius, the sudden revelation was strange. They walked in silence for a little longer until Martha asked, "What about your family?"

"My Mum from this reality and my Dad from the other universe got married after we were trapped. They had a son, my brother Peter Junior ten months after we got there. I also have a sister, Lily. She's only two. They're in the other universe now," Martha glanced at her and saw Rose quickly wipe away a tear, "How about you?"

"My mum and Dad are divorced," Martha told her with a shrug, "I have a sister Tish and a brother Leo, Leo has a daughter named Keisha. She's the cutest little thing, but Mum keeps saying Leo needs to marry Shonara her mum. That is when she's not complaining about Dad's girlfriend."

Watching Rose in the corner of her eye, Martha noted her sudden smile as the older woman asked, "Is that?"

Martha nodded to her and pulled out her key, "Yeah that's where the TARDIS is." Martha turned to say something further to Rose, but she had already run to the barn and was pushing open the door. Unable to help the small smile on her face, Martha bit back a laugh and shook her head. Watching Rose vanish into the barn, Martha calmly walked up to the barn and shut the door behind her. Turning, she watched Rose unlock the TARDIS. The older woman took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Stepping into the TARDIS, Rose let out a breath and smiled softly. Carefully she stepped deeper into the control room and looked around, trying to memorize everything. The control was still dark and on low power, but as she laid a hand on the controls, the TARDIS gave a small hum. Smiling, Rose brushed her hand over the controls, "Hello there gorgeous. Have you been looking after him for me?" Feeling the soft thrum beneath her fingers, Rose grinned, "Good. Don't worry, I'm here now and I'm not leaving him again." Tracing a few buttons, unwilling to leave the TARDIS, Rose walked around the controls as Martha stepped inside.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Martha teased, raising an eyebrow at Rose, "Honestly Rose, it's a machine." Martha ignored Rose rolling her eyes and pulled off her coat. Tossing it over the rail, Martha joined her at the controls and moved to the scanner screen. Glancing at Rose, Martha pressed a few buttons, "He left a series of instructions for me and you should probably watch them too. Just so we're on the same page." Side stepping, Martha let Rose join her in front of the screen, "There's twenty-three rules. He also didn't know what time period the TARDIS would land in." Rose nodded and Martha started the recording.

Martha watched for a long moment as Rose choked at the sight of the Doctor on screen. Her hand covered her mouth and she bit her lip as her eyes misted up. Looking away, Martha listened to the recording, whispering along with it. Rose gave a weak laugh every so often and Martha finally quickly said, "I've got to get something from my room. I'll be back."

Rose nodded as Martha retreated to the inner area of the TARDIS, keeping her eye fixed on the Doctor's face. "Fifteen, don't attract attention to yourself. You and I need to blend in." Rose smiled and brushed a finger over the Doctor's image. Biting her lip she watched in silence as the rest of the recording played through. The Doctor's image smile, "Oh, and- thank you." He grinned at the camera and Rose had to cover her mouth again to keep from crying.

After a moment she looked down at the stopped image of him. "I miss you Doctor. This is so confusing. It makes no sense," she whispered sadly. "I can't seem to stop these feelings for John, he's the first man I've met since you that made me feel like this." Rose laughed at herself and shook her head, "But he is you isn't he, deep down in the basic aspects he came from are you." Dropping her head down, Rose leaned against the controls, "Question is I guess, when this is all over and Martha opens the watch. Then what happens to you and me?"

Giving the grinning image one last look, Rose switched it off and sat back in the chair. Staring up at the TARDIS column she had to smile. "You are so clever," Rose said with a tilt of her head. "You came here because you knew I'd be here. Did we do that as Bad Wolf?" Rose rested her feet on the controls carefully, "Why did we let the separation happen in the first place?" The TARDIS didn't respond and Rose sighed, "I know you're alive, I've seen it, I've felt it and I've even been a part of it. Don't know why though I suddenly expect you to answer you only do that for him." Shaking her head, Rose smiled and crossed her arms in silence, "I'm glad you brought him here though, a time period where Martha would never put up with and be willing to stay. A period where he'd never fall for her, you must not like her much old girl." Chuckling, Rose took her feet down and walked around the controls, "No, that's not it either is it. She's nice enough, I suppose, different from me, but that's a good thing." Running her hand over a few controls, Rose smirked, "You just want your Time Lord and you weren't willing to be forgotten on a street corner." Rose leaned forward and smiled, her tongue slipping out between her teeth, "Proved that once to him didn't we."

Martha raised an eyebrow as she walked back into the control room a few minutes later to find Rose gone. Sighing, Martha went to grab the torch the Doctor kept stashed under the controls to find it missing. "Sorry Martha," she jumped and turned to see Rose walking back into the room, "I just- I just wanted to see my room is all. I didn't think he'd keep the stuff." Martha nodded and took the torch from Rose, returning to its spot.

Turning back to Rose, they stood awkwardly in silence until Martha spoke, "We should get back to the school, we still need to find the watch." Rose nodded and Martha watched Rose kiss her fingers and press them to the controls.

Looking back at Martha, Rose grinned and shrugged, "For luck, for all of us."

Rose hung up her coat and hat as she returned to the library still deep in thought. Rubbing her hands together to warm them up, she returned to her desk and began recording the returned books from Saturday. She was grateful that the library was not open on Sundays for her day of rest. Still Rose picked up the books, looking for a distraction from her thoughts and walked to the shelves. She was so focused on sorting things in her head that Rose didn't hear the library door open or John softly say her name. She did not hear him walk into the library, the door close again or him come up behind her. "Rose." Jumping, she turned and dropped one of the books.

John quickly picked up the book and handed it to her with a smile. His smile faded a moment later as he saw the pained look on Rose's face. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek without thinking, "Rose, are you all right? What's wrong?"

His frown deepened as she forced a smile and shelved her book before replying, "I'm fine John."

Shaking his head, he took her hand in his and turned her face back to him, "Rose, please," he begged softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but do not force me out." He watched her bite her lower lip and lower her eyes for a moment before she tore her hand from his and covered her mouth to quiet her chocked sob. Stepping forward, John placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and upper arm, "I'm here."

Rose closed her eyes, desperately wishing she could see how all this would turn out in the end and wishing it could be over. A soft kiss to her forehead made her open her eyes and look up at John. His brown eyes were so open with his worry and his affection for her that it made her ache. "Rose," he said softly, brushing some hair back from her face, "Please don't look so sad, I can't bear that." Breathing in Rose forced herself to calm down until John asked, "Rose, have I done something to upset you in any way?"

Eyes wide in surprise, Rose shook her head and quickly assured him, "No John, you've done nothing wrong! It's just," Rose paused and John took her hand again, "It's just that," Rose stared up at John and swallowed, "I care about you and in this situation, it's very confusing."

Unable to help himself, John smiled at her confession, but swallowed and nodded in understanding. Brushing away a stray tear that escaped her eye, John kissed her forehead again, "I understand Rose." He gave her a little more space, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured," John paused and swallowed, "I care about you too much for that." He relaxed as a small familiar smile spread over Rose's face and she nodded. Pausing a moment John shifted uncomfortably, "But I understand of course that the situation you are in causes you-" He was cut off by a laugh escaping Rose right before she kissed him, much to his surprise.

Rose smiled against his lips, she'd probably regret this later, but she had lost her family and the life she had built for this and she was going to enjoy it. John stiffened but relaxed only a second later, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He responded to the kiss a bit more strongly than Rose thought a man of the time would, but she clung to him tightly. Finally John released her, and they leaned their foreheads against each other's, trying to catch their breaths. Blinking in shock as she heard John chuckle, Rose looked up and stared at him.

He shook his head to her surprise and smiled, "You are not like other girls Rose."

Tilting her head, Rose shrugged, "I can't seem to help it John."

Brushing his knuckles across her cheek, John nodded and whispered, "You might be ahead of our time Rose, but please don't change," his smile widened. "I love you like this." Her mouth went slack and she stared at him as he shifted, concerned he had overstepped his bounds.

Finally Rose whispered, "What did you say?"

John breathed deeply, clearly nervous but spoke evenly, "I love you Rose, I've only actually known you for a short time, but it has been long enough for you to completely take me over."

When she said nothing, John nodded and prepared to step away. In a flash of panic, Rose grabbed his hand and grinned when he turned to look at her. Smiling and trying to keep herself from screaming in joy or something else silly, Rose softly told him, "I love you too, John," she laughed, "as crazy as it is for where we are right now, I love you."

Smiling, John cupped her face and kissed her again, savoring having Rose in his arms. Rose hugged him tightly as he released her lips and locked away her doubts in the back of her mind, she'd take what happiness she could find.


	13. Learning Curve

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Thirteen: Learning Curve

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

John Smith blinked in confusion as he awoke in his bed. Sitting up, he looked around his bedroom and finally nodded. Putting his feet on the floor, he shook his head and looked up at the sound of a knock. "Come in," he called as the door creaked open. John watched as Martha came in with a breakfast tray and turned her head down, realizing that he was still in his pajamas.

"Pardon me, Mister Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-"

Standing up, John pulled on his brown dressing gown and told her, "No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down."

Keeping her eyes lowered, Martha walked to the center of the room and set the tray on the table. She shifted as she felt his eyes on her, he seemed to realize that he was staring, "I was, um . . . ," he paused and shook his head, "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

Keeping her expression neutral, Martha walked to the window and threw open the curtains. "What about sir?"

Behind her, he chuckled and continued, "I dream I'm this..." he paused, searching for the right word, "Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there." Martha watched him carefully as he frowned, "Something was after us..." John shook his head and sat down, "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away." Martha steeled herself as he smiled at her, "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

Forcing a small smile, Martha picked up the paper and held it out to him, "I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper." John leaned forward and took it from her, "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir," Martha said with a soft forced smile. "As human as they come."

Timothy Latimer looked up from the table he was working at as Matron Redfern walked into the library. Rose gave her a kind smile and stood up from her desk. "Good Morning Joan," Rose said with a smile which Joan returned.

"Good morning Rose, I'm glad to say Doctor Adams has returned to town. He can see you tomorrow, in the morning." Timothy watched with interest as Rose nodded sweetly.

"Thank you very much Joan."

"Hopefully Doctor Adams can be of more help to you than I have been Rose."

"Do not be silly Joan. You've been wonderful to me. I'm certain I would not be in such good health without you."

Smiling at the compliment, Joan replied warmly, "Thank you Rose. I'll let you get back to work. I've got a lad with the stomach flu in the infirmary right now."

Nodding, Rose sat back down as Joan left but she paused and then turned to look at Timothy. She smiled and asked, "Is something the matter Timothy?"

Shaking his head, Timothy wrapped his fingers around the watch, "No Miss Rose sorry."

Hutchinson smirked as he skimmed over his letter with barely a glance at Baines who was sitting across from him on his own bed. Standing up suddenly, Baines smiled and looked around at his dorm mates, ignoring Timothy.

"This is overly dull mates. Who's for beer?"

Looking up with interest, Hutchinson smiled and asked with interest, "You've got beer?"

Baines shook his head and replied, "No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods."

Raising his eyebrow Hutchinson arrogantly asked, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Nodding, Baines moved to the window and unlatched it. As he began to climb out, Hutchinson gave him a hand and added, "Make sure the Burser's down at the pub before you go past his window."

"A bottle for everyone, is it?"

Baines asked but Hutchinson gave a distasteful glance at Timothy, "And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched." Smirking, Baines saluted Hutchinson before dashing off.

Tightening her grip on John's arm, Rose laughed slightly and said, "It's freezing out here John."

Rose watched him smile and shake his head before lightly replied, "You're the one who insisted on getting out of the school, although you'll be off tomorrow."

"To go and see Doctor Adams, John," Rose reminded him with her little grin. "Hardly fun."

"Oh and taking a walk in the freezing night is fun?"

Laughing, Rose shook her head and leaned against his shoulder, "It can be John."

Joan pulled her coat around herself more tightly as she crossed the field trying to ignore the cold and the long shadows cast by the trees. Suddenly, a green light blinded her, making her throw an arm over her face as she stumbled back. The green beam shone over her for another moment before going back. It reappeared to Joan's surprise only a few meters away and moved across the country side. Breathing thinly, Joan began to run along the road and back toward the village.

Martha stood, concern on her face as Joan came rushing toward her and Jenny, sitting just outside the pub. "Matron are you alright?" Martha asked gently but Joan didn't seem to hear her

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods... this light," Joan gasped, gesturing towards the woods.

So absorbed in Joan's words, Martha was surprised when she head Rose ask, "Joan are you alright?"

Martha turned to see Rose and John standing together near them. John frowned when Joan didn't answer, "Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you-"

"There!" Joan shouted suddenly, pointing into the sky. They all looked up to see a shooting star fly overhead, "There, look in the sky!"

"It's beautiful," Jenny sighed with a smile.

John smiled and nodded as Rose smiled looked up at him, "They're...bolide. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the woods," Joan said looking out toward the woods. Rose and Martha glanced at each other, both of them frowning.

"No, no no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school," John said to Joan before looking over at Jenny and Martha, "Ladies?"

Rose quickly touched John's hand, "One moment John, I need to have a quick word with Martha."

He blinked in confusion, but nodded as Joan walked up to him, "Of course Rose."

Rose nodded and joined Martha away from the others, "One of us should check that out," Martha said softly and Rose nodded in agreement, "You should go with him Rose, if you try to go he'll want to stay close." When Rose was about to argue Martha cut her off, "If it is them we can't let him get that close to them."

"Fine Martha," she said. "Be careful and let me know when you get back to the school."

Nodding, Martha glanced over at Joan and John, "I will Rose," she chuckled, "Now you better go protect your fellow. The Matron was making eyes at him before you came."

"He seems to have that affect," Rose said softly. "You be careful."

Giving Rose a smile Martha nodded and loudly said, "I'll take care of that first thing Miss Rose." Holding back a smile, Rose rejoined John and Joan as they started the walk back to the school. Watching them go, Martha frowned and looked over at Jenny, "Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed."

Blinking at her in surprise, Jenny shrugged, "That's by Cooper's Field." Nodding to herself, Martha turned and began to rush off in the same direction. Behind her she barely heard Jenny yell to her,

"You can't just run off! It's dark. You'll break a leg!" However, a moment later Martha smiled as she heard Jenny following her.

Rooting around underneath the tree, Baines smiled as he pulled up a crate of beer bottles. He paused and looked up as a strange sound filled the woods. In front of him, the green light glowed and slowly lowered itself to Earth as Baines rose to watch it. A moment later the light died and Baines blinked before he began climbing around the fallen trees to move toward the area he had seen the light. Stepping out of the woods and into Cooper's field, Baines looked around in confusion, "I say, hello? Is that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps alright?" He is cut off in his calling out when he walks into something and a green glow surrounds him for a moment. Reaching out slowly, Baines ran his hand over the field, making it glow green. Looking around for a moment, he hit it hard and made the green glow spread all over the form. "What... that's... that's impossible!"

Baines slowly pressed the palms of his hands against the force field again, and gasped as windows appeared. Sliding one hand along the invisible form, he jumped when it suddenly hit a button. He looked around carefully when he heard the sound of a door opening. Baines stepped back and let his hands fall away from the craft as he asked, "Some kind of door..." Leaning forward, he swallowed and called out, "Hello? Is... Is anyone there?" His voice echoed back to him and moment later he nodded bravely and stepped into the ship.

Martha took a deep breath as she burst out of the forest and looked about the wide empty area. She frowned and didn't bother to turn as Jenny came panting out of the woods.

Breathing heavily Jenny said, "There y'are...Nothing there. I told you so."

"And that's Cooper's Field?" Martha pressed still scanning the horizon. She bit her lip nervously, unable to get rid the feeling in her stomach.

Jenny sighed behind her, "As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mister Smith says, 'Nothing to see'." Watching Jenny stride away, Martha glanced back one more time at the empty field before sighing softly and following Jenny.

Pulling his legs against himself, Baines held himself in the fetal position on the floor of the dark metal craft. All around him the metal twisted out in odd places and it was lit only by a low green light. "But I don't understand," Baines gasped softly. "Who are you?"

A distorted voice answered softly, "We are the Family."

Another voice, this one higher, spoke, "Far more important- who are you, little thing?"

Baines swallowed nervously but answered, "My name is Baines. Jeremy Baines. Please can I go?"

The female voice replied, "I'm so sorry, Baines, Jeremy Baines- but I don't think you can ever leave."

"But... Who are you? Why can't I see you?" He asked, looking about for his captors.

The two voices then spoke together, "Why would you want to see us?"

"I want to know what you look like," Baines answered with a nervous laugh.

The female voice laughed, "Oh, that's easily answered- because very soon, we will look so familiar." Something emerged from the dark and rushed toward Baines, who could do nothing but scream.

Timothy shivered as the window opened and Hutchinson watched Baines climb back into the room. Hutchinson shook his head, "Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers." Watching Baines carefully, Timothy noted that Baines only looked at Hutchinson with a blank stare. Hutchinson didn't notice, "Well then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?"

"There was no beer. It was gone," Baines replied mechanically.

"Damn it all, I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say," Baines said nothing but sniffed loudly making Hutchinson frown, "What's the matter with you? Caught the sniffles out there?"

Timothy frowned deeply as Baines replied,"Yes, I must have. It was cold. Very cold."

Timothy watched as Hutchinson frowned, "Well don't spread it about, I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep." The prefect turned to the other boys and nodded, "Come on chaps, maybe tomorrow. Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion." Never looking away from Baines, Timothy shivered as the older boy turned to look at him. Turning away quickly, Timothy scrubbed harder on the shoes in his hands. Something about Baines was now wrong, very wrong.


	14. Hidden Hero

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Fourteen: Hidden Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: Over half way done with the cleanup, I'm much happier with the flow of the story now. Sadly three years ago, formatting wasn't something I paid much attention to.

Looking up, Rose smiled as Martha walked into the library carrying a broom in her hand. "Morning Miss Rose," Martha said kindly with a glance at the students sitting about.

Glancing at them, Rose nodded and smiled, "Morning, now I need you to take care of something for me." Rose lowered her voice as Martha stepped closer, "Did you find anything last night, we weren't able to talk."

"Sorry about that, but no the field was empty." Rose nodded but the worry didn't leave her face, so Martha asked, "Any sign of the watch?"

Shaking her head, Rose whispered back, "No, I'm afraid not. John hasn't even noticed that it is missing," she sighed softly.

"Have you asked him about it?" Martha pressed gently, but Rose shook her head.

"We can't make him aware of it and if he doesn't know it could cause trouble."

Rose watched Martha nod thoughtfully before a smirk took over her face, "You could ask him and if he doesn't know distract him so he doesn't think about it."

Blinking, Rose asked, "Distract him? How?"

Raising an eyebrow, Martha shrugged, "You were doing a fine job of it when I walked in on you two the other day."

Rose hit Martha's arm lightly, but couldn't help but chuckle. Recovering she whispered, "Anyway I've got to go into town with Joan and John today."

"What for?" Martha asked, surprised.

"Doctor Adams is back," Rose said with a shiver, "More modern medicine."

Martha laughed softly, "That's what you get for faking memory loss."

Raising an eyebrow, Rose commented, "There was hardly another option given that I showed up in a field in twenty-first century clothing. They might have decided to bring back the witch trials."

Shaking her head, Martha tried not to laugh, gaining her a smirk from Rose. "Good luck with that," Martha remarked quickly before taking her things and starting to clean up the library.

Rose didn't bother looking up as another student entered the library. Baines sniffed the air of the library and paused, frowning deeply. The Son of the Family stepped forward and sniffed again, deeper this time. He took a long look around and his eyes settled on Rose. There was a trace about her, but it was not the Time Lord. Sitting down at one of the tables, he watched her shelve the books and sniffed again. His eyes suddenly widened and he gasped softly, "A spark of the Time Vortex."

Joan gasped softly as she almost ran into John as he stepped out of his office. "I beg your pardon Matron Redfern," John said quickly, side stepping to let her pass.

Joan smiled and replied, "Quite alright Mister Smith since we are both going to fetch Rose." When John paused she added, "Well you are accompanying her to see Doctor Adams."

"Oh yes," John said nodding, "I forgot that you were joining her as well."

Smiling Joan, pulled on her coat as they passed down the stairs. Her eyes landed on a notice on the board, "Have you seen this, Mister Smith? The annual dance at the village hall tonight? It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts," Joan paused, glancing at him a bit sadly, "Do you think you'll go?"

She sighed as he just shrugged, "I hadn't thought about it Matron Redfern."

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. 'Matron' sounds rather...well, matronly."

"Ah, Nurse Redfern it is then," he agreed quickly, making Joan smile. She was about to continue when Rose joined them at the bottom of the staircase.

Holding a smile, Rose nodded to Joan and John, "Good morning. How are you this morning Joan? I hope that fright last night has passed." Joan nodded quickly and Rose had to hold back her smugness as John offered her his arm. She did have a small smile take over when Joan glanced at them.

The Matron brushed it off and said, "We should be off. We can't keep Doctor Adams waiting."

Doctor Adams tapped his chin thoughtfully and adjusted his glasses as he turned to Joan. Nodding, he told her, "I doubt she will ever recover her memory, there are no signs of it returning or head trauma to explain it, Nurse Redfern. Otherwise, she is in excellent health. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for your help Doctor Adams," Rose said told the man with a smile.

The old doctor nodded and gave her a soft smile, "Of course my dear, I only wish I could help you further."

Rose didn't reply, she just smiled and left the exam room to join John. Doctor Adams pressed his lips and watched Rose quietly speak with John. He smiled and chuckled, "I see why she's not upset," he paused and looked at Joan, "A lovely couple."

Joan nodded and thanked the Doctor before leaving his office and joining John and Rose. Smiling at them, she said calmly, "I have some additional errands to run."

John nodded, "Then we will see you back at the school Nurse Redfern." Joan sighed but forced a smile and nodded to John and Rose.

Timothy was scribbling in his book when Baines returned to the dorm room early that morning. The younger boy looked up carefully as Baines sniffed the air loudly. Reaching into his pocket, Timothy brushed the watch carefully as it hummed a warning and whispered, 'Hide Timothy, beware him.'

Baines sniffed louder and deeper, letting his eyes fall shut as he walked about the room. Watching him under his lashes, Timothy carefully noted Baines' movements in the room. Finally, Baines looked directly at him and watched him for a long moment. Locking his eyes with Timothy, Baines sniffed loudly again.

"You alright Baines?" Timothy asked gently, "You sound like you should go see Matron Redfern."

Tilting his head, Baines sniffed again but nodded, "Yes Latimer, perhaps I'll see the nurse." Giving Timothy one last long look, he turned and walked out the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Timothy grabbed his books and rushed to the library to hide from Baines.

Entering the library, Timothy looked around for Miss Rose, but he only saw one of the maids cleaning one of the corner nooks. Looking up at the boy, Martha frowned, noting how pale he was, "Everything alright sir?"

"Yes," Timothy muttered quickly, "I'm fine, where is the librarian Miss Rose?"

Martha stood and brushed off her hands, "Miss Rose went into the village for a few hours. She should be back soon."

Timothy glanced around the library before asking, "Is Professor Smith here?"

Martha shook her head, "No sir, he was escorting Miss Rose to see Doctor Adams." She took a step forward as Timothy swallowed, "They're together then?"

Martha nodded and softly pressed, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Timothy nodded and set his books down on one of the tables, "Fine just need some direction for an assignment. I'll wait until she returns."

Rose smiled slightly as she and John walked through the village. "What are you going to do now?" John asked softly, not looking at her.

Rose smiled and squeezed his arm, "I'm going to stay, the Headmaster is pleased with me as a librarian and the ring I sold when I first arrived has made sure I'll be fine for a while." Rose smiled up at him, "And there are other reasons." She was pleased when he smiled back at her.

"It is a pleasant area I agree Rose, peaceful and quiet." Rose nodded but couldn't help but frown softly as she remembered the future for England. John must have caught the frown, "What is it Rose?"

She shook her head and tried to brush it off, "It's just nothing ever stays peaceful forever, John," she paused, "In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen and the outbreak of a great war."

"That was just a dream," John said, putting his hand over hers on his arm, "Nothing to worry about Rose."

Rose shook her head and didn't look directly at him, "Still John, such violent images and such death, doesn't it worry you?"

John straightened up and set about reassuring her, "Well, then we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself." John released her hand to turn and look at her. "Everyday life can provide honor and valor and . . . " his eyes were drawn to a woman pushing a baby carriage, "let's hope that from now on this, this country can . . . can find its heroes in smaller places . . . " His eyes flew to a heavy black piano hanging above the street by a thin rope. Two men were desperately trying to steady it as the rope wore down, but the woman pushing the baby carriage did not notice, "In the most . . . " Looking to his right, John noted the young boy tossing a cricket ball up and down before glancing back at the failing piano line unaware of Rose staring at him oddly. Watching the rope wear down more and the woman move forward, John muttered, "Ordinary.." The woman was almost beneath the piano when John spoke again, "Of deeds!"

Lunging forward, John grabbed the ball from the boy and threw it toward the far side of the street. The ball crashed into a bundle of metal scaffolding, causing the bars fall to against a plank of wood with a brick on one end. Flying upward and over the piano, the brick landed against a milk churn on a cart. The force knocked the churn into the street, across the woman's path, forcing her to stop just before the piano crashed only feet in front of her. Gasping the woman, reached down to comfort her crying baby as the workers rushed to aid.

John breathed deeply, trying to bring his adrenaline down and keep from grinning. He grew aware of Rose standing next to him and he glanced down at her only to freeze. She was smiling widely at him and her eyes were a mix of a hundred emotions. Still stunned, John looked back across the street and muttered, "Lucky."

Next to him, Rose giggled and shook her head, "That was luck?"

Pausing, John took a deep breath and turned back to her, "Miss Rose, might I invite you to the village dance this evening? As my guest?" John couldn't help but grin and a huge smile spread over Rose's face.

"I'd love to John." Laughing, Rose looked back at the near fatal scene as John slipped his hand into hers.


	15. Village Life

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Fifteen: Village Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Baines glanced about as he passed through the halls of the school on his way to class. Nearby a teacher stood ringing a loud bell and the students rushed about. Stepping under the main staircase, Baines breathed deeply and let his body relax. His eyes rolled back and a green glow surrounded him as he contacted his Family, "There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves." Opening his eyes suddenly, he straightened up and hissed, "Activate the soldiers."

Far off in the field where Rose had first appeared, the brown scarecrow snapped to attention. Pulling itself up, it walked forward toward the road with long clumsy strides. Other scarecrows in the fields began the same jerky movement forward toward the road. Unaware that anything was amiss, Lucy Cartwright skipped down the road with a bright red balloon in her hand. One of the scarecrows climbed from the trees and fell into step behind her. Lunging forward, it grabbed her roughly. She screamed as it tossed her over its shoulder and turned toward Cooper's Field.

Near the school, the Headmaster frowned as he surveyed the area and kept an eye on John Smith's class on the firing range. The boys were completely absorbed in the guns and the dummies while John Smith looked on behind them. Then the Headmaster frowned as something in the distance caught his eyes. He dismissed it at first until he noted that it was a moving scarecrow, or more correctly, someone dressed as a scarecrow. Shaking his head, the Headmaster walked toward the trees it was moving through. No doubt one his students were playing a joke, but he did not hold with such behavior. It would reflect badly on the school.

The Headmaster did not notice Baines watching him approach the scarecrow and he missed the smirk on the lad's face. Baines watched carefully as the distant form of the Headmaster grabbed the soldier and began pulling the straw out, no doubt in an attempt to find who was inside. Smirking, Baines watched with satisfaction as two more soldiers grabbed the Headmaster from behind, frightening the older man. He savored the sweet smell of fear that he detect even from such a distance, even as his soldiers covered the Headmaster's mouth and hid his screams. The soldiers secured the Headmaster and pulled him off toward the distant field where the ship was hidden. Baines smiled, soon Father, Mother and Sister would join him in the hunt. They would trap the Time Lord, consume his power and knowledge. The universe would become the realm of the Family

John Smith looked at Baines in confusion as the class departed, but he stayed. He glanced toward the woods, following the boys gaze, but there was nothing there. Looking back at the boy, he found Baines looking directly at him. Then to John's surprise the boy sniffed loudly and deeply in a most unnatural way. Frowning slightly, John asked, "Anything the matter, Baines?"

Baines stared at him for a long moment as if greatly confused before saying, "I thought... No sir. Nothing, sir."

John watched Baines turn away, "Oh Baines one thing," the lad turned back to him sharply. "If you see Latimer, have him come see me. It's not like him to miss class."

Baines nodded, a far off look in his eyes, "I shall sir."

Rose blinked in surprise as she turned the corner of the library and found Timothy asleep at one of the tables. Setting down her books, she gently touched the boy's shoulder. He sat up like a shot, very tense and frightened looking.

Sitting down across from him, Rose quickly tried to calm him, "Timothy it's alright. It's just me." The boy blinked at her and nodded, leaning forward Rose frowned and asked gently, "Are you alright?" Rose paused a moment before finishing her thoughts, "You've been acting rather strange lately."

Timothy opened his mouth to speak, but instead swallowed. A moment later he looked back at her and softly said, "I'm sorry Miss Rose," he shook his head, "I've been having very strange dreams lately. I'm having trouble focusing and sleeping at night."

Rose stood and touched the boy's forehead gently, "You don't have a fever as far as I can tell, but you should go see Nurse Redfern if you're feeling poorly. It won't do for you to miss class."

Timothy froze and looked out the window at the darkening sky and sighed, "I fear I already did Miss Rose," he paused and looked up at her, "And it is not those sort of dreams Miss Rose. These are real, the sort of nightmares where you can never wake up from."

Rose blinked at the boy in confusion as his look intensified, "I've been seeing things not of Earth. A time in the far future, your time and your world." Rose stiffened as Timothy continued, "And the Time Lord who is hiding here, in this time and in this world. The Doctor." Timothy stood and walked around the table slowly, Rose watching him carefully. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe." Timothy stopped and looked at Rose, seeing the concern and worry on her face, he smiled, "and... he's wonderful." He began to reach into his pocket when John Smith suddenly turned the corner.

"Ah Latimer," he said sternly, "You missed firing practice." John paused when he spotted Rose.

Glancing at Timothy, Rose stood quickly and smiled, "I'm afraid that's my fault John. One of the shelves came loose today and had to be repaired. Timothy offered to help me get the books back in place," she lowered her eyes as if embarrassed but in reality feeling guilt for lying, "I kept him longer than I intended."

John's face softened and he nodded, looking back at Timothy, "Good lad, service to the school is vital but next time be sure to inform me."

Timothy nodded and glanced at Rose, "Yes sir I will," he paused, "Am I to be punished sir?"

John paused and Rose quickly and sweetly said, "If you feel the need John, I have a few more tasks I could have him do."

Pausing, John glanced at Rose, mildly confused by her sudden nervousness. He hoped it was not because they would be attending the dance later. She seemed to sense his concern and smiled softly at him. He barely restrained his own smile in the presence of one of his students, "Very well Latimer. You shall assist Miss Rose in her other tasks and make sure you inform a professor if you are going to miss class. It is unacceptable." Giving one last glance to Rose, who nodded and smiled, he departed the library.

John stepped of the library building and out into the courtyard, intent on returning to his study, but he frowned suddenly as an odd sight caught his eye. Baines was walking through the trees toward the Headmaster, who was standing on the stone path not far from him. The Headmaster's robe was torn on one edge, hardly like the man he knew and was standing next to a young girl holding a red balloon. Baines joined them and all three sniffed loudly. Shaking his head, John watched them move on along the road. The Headmaster must have had business with Baines, the girl he had no memory of. Probably one of the local children and no doubt Baines was to walk her home to her family.

Walking along the dirt road, Joan sighed and frowned as she looked at the school up on the hill. Everything had gone wrong recently, she had been so sure John Smith fancied her until Rose caught his eye. Shaking her head, Joan forced the unkind thoughts from her mind, they really were a sweet couple and she had no claim on him. It was unkind of her to think poorly of either Rose or John, they were both fine people even if they both seemed constantly distracted. Joan jumped suddenly and gasped in surprise when a scarecrow stepped out in front of her.

Covering her heart, Jon shook her head and frowned. "Oh now that is hardly proper," she snapped. "Well now who are you? One of the boys from the school?" The scarecrow tilted its head but said nothing. Joan frowned and stepped back, "The Headmaster will hear about this be sure, now take off that mask and let me see your face." She frowned and turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Joan gasped as three more scarecrows closed in and the first one moved towards her. Looking around frantically, Joan screamed.

Rose sighed in a mix of relief and doubt as John left the library. She paused and took a deep breath before she looked back at Timothy. Looking him over, Rose wet her lips and asked "How do you know this Timothy?" Reaching into his pocket, Timothy swallowed and clutched the watch. A moment later he drew it out and held it in his open palm. Rose gasped and reached out carefully toward it. She drew her hand back at the last moment and looked carefully at Timothy, "You had it?"

He nodded and held it for her, "It called to me, asked me to watch over it." Timothy paused and swallowed, "But then the Doctor felt you." Rose shifted and stared at the watch trying not to cry as the boy spoke, "He felt you and wanted to be near you. He told me to find you now, to give you the watch now."

Rose looked up at him sharply, "Why now Timothy? You've had it, why didn't you return it or give it to me."

Timothy swallowed, "Take it first and then I'll answer your questions."

Rose touched the watch gently and slowly wrapped her fingers around it. Cradling it in her palm, she stared at it and held back her tears. Timothy said nothing until Rose was able to look up at him. Smiling gently, Timothy answered her question, "I was afraid at first, of the Doctor. He's so powerful and ancient that I couldn't even begin to understand him until..." Timothy trailed off a moment and shifted uncomfortably, "until he felt you nearby and then his joy and his love for you. That showed me not to fear him." Timothy swallowed, "He loves you so much and longed to be near you so when the time was right I brought the watch to you."

Barely hearing the boy, Rose sat down at the table and stared at the watch. Her mind was racing at Timothy's words and her guilt for loving John resurfaced. Timothy seemed to understand or at least know that she needed a moment to herself as he stayed silent. Swallowing, Rose nodded and tightened her hold on the watch, "I'll keep it safe until it is time."

"I know that," Timothy said, nodding to her, "And so does he." Timothy paused, "The watch, the Doctor seems to be aware of what is going on outside of it and speaks."

"I can't hear anything," Rose confessed softly, "I feel better with it in my hand but I can't hear him."

Timothy paused and nodded, "The Doctor wants me to tell you something." The boy shifted uncomfortably, "He has faith in you and Martha and..." Timothy trailed off and blushed slightly, "And on the beach he was going to say it."

Rose smiled softly and brushed her finger over the watch before sliding it into her belt and standing up. Smiling gratefully she said, "Thank you Timothy, now you must be careful. The Doctor is being hunted-"

"I know," Timothy said quickly, "And I think they are already here." He paused, "I can't be sure but you should stay close to him and keep the watch with you. I don't know if they know him yet."

"I'll stay close to him but you had better stay away from us. You don't need to be a part of this."

"With all due respect Miss Rose, I already am."

Rose couldn't stop the soft smile and she nodded before looking at the clock. Turning back to him, Rose said, "Timothy can you do me a favor and ask Martha to come to my room." Timothy nodded quickly and departed.

Sighing, Rose rubbed the watch with her thumb and nodded, "And now I have to figure out what to wear."


	16. Keep Your Friends Close

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Sixteen: Keep Your Friends Close

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story except reviews and pride

AN: The original family was Jenny, Mister Clarke, Baines and Lucy. Mister Clarke was the man who helped Rose at the beginning of the story and Jenny isn't in this story as much with Rose in the mix. If you haven't read my little drabble called Do You Really Think, you might want to since it is about a small aspect of this story and helped inspire me to write this story. Bad Wolf power!

The message had been simple and then Timothy had dashed off, as if he were still afraid of something. Rather than follow the boy, Martha had gone straight through the library and stopped only to knock on Rose's door, a habit she had gotten into. After Rose granted her permission to enter, Martha did so and shut the door quickly. Martha's eyebrows went up as she looked at Rose who was standing in front of a mirror in a long white lace dress with a light blue trim and sash around her waist. "Nice," Martha said with a nod, "They pay you that much?"

Rose shook her head and laughed, "No, I had to sell a piece of jewelry when I arrived so now I'm apparently well off." Rose paused and turned to Martha before reaching into the sash of her dress. The next moment she pulled out the watch and Martha gasped, reaching for it.

Rose let Martha pick up the watch. "Timothy had it," Rose said simply, "I think he's telepathic like the Doctor. He could hear the Doctor inside." She was aware of the stare Martha was giving her but ignored it, "He just gave it to me. Timothy thinks the Family is close by and closing in." She watched Martha frown and stare at the watch before handing it back to her slowly and a bit unsteady. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Rose gave her a questioning look.

Martha sighed and replied, "You'll be closer to John so you'd better keep it. If the Family does figure out it is him, you're more likely to know right away and be able to open the watch. If we are trying to protect him it is the wisest course of action." Martha looked Rose over, "Speaking of which, big date?"

Rose smiled a bit, "Village dance, Martha." She bit her lip, "Although, maybe we shouldn't go. Timothy said the Family might be nearby."

Martha paused and glanced up at Rose as she cradled the watch in her hand. "You should go," Martha said suddenly to both her own and Rose's surprise, "You need to act as normal as possible and not draw attention to us or to the Doctor. The best way is to act like John is completely normal and you're in love with him like a good girl of the age." Martha stopped talking as a strange look crossed Rose's face and she looked away. Martha replayed in her head everything she had just said, "Oh no," she gasped, staring at Rose. "Please tell me you haven't fallen for him." Rose bit her lip and Martha gaped at her, "Are you serious?"

Rose straightened up and calmly said, "It just happened Martha."

Shaking her head, Martha gaped at Rose, "Are you insane, you know what has to happen Rose? In a month I'm opening that watch and bringing the Doctor back! End of story!"

Holding up her hand, Rose signaled Martha to stop and then took a deep breath, "I didn't plan on this Martha, but there is more of the Doctor in John and more of John in the Doctor than you realize."

Rose sighed and tucked the watch into her sash. Martha was silent for a moment before saying softly, "Look Rose, I figured out months ago that nothing was ever really going to happen between me and Doctor while he was still getting over you." She swallowed, "Doesn't mean I didn't have my dreams and unfortunately knowing that he was looking through me didn't change how I felt." She took a breath and Rose stayed silent to let her finish. Looking right at Rose, Martha frowned, "But he is still my friend and I don't want him getting hurt by this emotional storm that is starting to stir up between his human form and you. I made a promise to him and I am going to keep it Rose, no matter what you do."

Martha gave Rose a long look but the older woman just nodded and firmly said, "I understand that Martha and I respect your wishes to protect him. I intend to do the same." Nodding, knowing that Rose wasn't going to say anything else, Martha turned and walked out of Rose's room.

"Rose, just please be careful. It may be too late to stop this, but don't let it get worse."

Rose smiled softly and said gently but seriously, "I won't let anything happen to John or the watch, Martha. I will not lose him a second time."

Martha straightened up and nodded uncomfortably, "And be careful with the watch, don't open it. If the Family does show up, try to distract them first. Once the watch is open, they can track us."

"I know. Now you better go before John comes and starts asking the wrong questions." Martha nodded and turned to walk about the door but was stopped a moment later by Rose's voice, "Martha...," Martha turned to look back at her. Rose was holding the watch tightly in her hand again with a sad smile, "...thank you. Thank you for everything you have and are doing for him. It means everything to him... and to me."

There was a deep sorrow in Rose's eyes, but no pity for Martha because she understood the feeling of standing by while he grieved and she remembered that pity did not help. Martha saw the look and the two were still for a long moment, neither able to think of anything that would help. Giving Rose a small smile of understanding, Martha nodded and left the library.

Frantically, Joan slid back into the corner of the dark ship. She looked angrily and fearfully up at Baines who was looming over her with a sadistic smile. Swallowing, Joan mustered up her courage and stood up. "What is going on Baines?" He said nothing and Joan angrily snapped, "I demand you explain yourself at once." Baines only smiled as the Headmaster stepped up behind him. Joan looked between the two of them, 'Headmaster?" she whispered, "What is going on?"

"Calm yourself," the Headmaster said softly. "You are just what we need and no sense hurting yourself."

Behind the Headmaster, Baines said, "She works at the school. Whatever's happening seems to center round that establishment, the faintest of traces but they all lead back there."

Joan looked at Baines again, trying to hide her fear, "This is quite enough." She looked at the Headmaster, "How can you allow such behavior?"

The Headmaster chuckled darkly and Baines smiled and stepped forward with a glowing green orb, "Mother of Mine is dying to meet you." He raised the orb for Joan to see, "And here she is."

"How dare you mock me Mister Baines," Joan said proudly, frowning at the Headmaster.

"Spirit, Mother of Mine likes that," Baines said with a chuckle as he stepped closer. "Mother of Mine just needs a shape. We go through a shape so very fast. Yours is perfectly adequate. Mother of Mine- embrace her." He tilted the orb forward and a thick green smoke spilled from it and into the air. Collecting together, it moved forward to Joan's eyes. A sharp and quick glow surrounded her eyes as the smoke vanished and Joan smiled.

John smiled as he stepped into the library and found Rose waiting for him. She was standing next to her desk, unaware of him watching her. Smiling, John took in the sight of her happily. She was stunning in a long white dress with blue trim and sash. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun rather than the normal high hair style. After a moment of watching her, he stepped into the room and let her hear him. She looked up and a grin spread over her face which he happily returned. Setting down the papers in her hand, Rose spun quickly for him and he smiled softly, "You look beautiful."

Smiling softly, Rose stepped up to John and took his hand, "Thank you John." He smiled and tightened his grip on her hand and adjusted their fingers so they fit properly. Rose glanced down at their hands and smiled sadly.

Catching the look, John raised her chin and asked, "Is everything alright Rose?" He brushed his fingers over her face, "You look upset or worried..." he trailed off and swallowed, "If you're not ready for this-"

Rose cut him off with a soft kiss and stepped closer to him. Tightening her grip on his hand, she released his lips and smiled at his softly, "I'm fine John. Yes things are confusing right now and a bit difficult but," she paused and looked directly at him, "I know not to let a good thing pass me by." John had the feeling she was trying to tell him something that went much deeper than the current situation suggested, but he couldn't place it. Instead, he nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss her gently.

Cupping her face gently, he smiled at her and whispered, "I love you Rose."

Rose returned another kiss, letting John pull her close and letting herself forget for a moment. His hand slipped to her hip and brushed against the watch, Rose felt it press into her and she pulled back. At John's confused look, Rose smiled and glanced around, "We'd better be off." She nodded at the door, "One of the boys could come in to try for a book." Realizing that they were indeed in the middle of the library, John nodded and offered her his arm. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling of the watch at her waist, Rose took his arm and smiled.

Martha smiled as she stepped into her bedroom with Jenny. The older woman grinned up at her from the small table, "There you are? I was wondering," Jenny motioned to the tea set out in front of her on the table, "Come and look what I've got. Mr Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two." Smiling widely, Martha sat down and accepted the cup of tea from Jenny.

"Thanks Jenny," Martha brushed some loose hair from her face and sipped the tea, "Oh that is marvelous."

Jenny smiled at her softly, "You look so tired Martha, what is it? An, you've been speaking often with Miss Rose." Jenny frowned with concern, "Is something wrong?"

Forcing a smile, Martha shook her head, "No Jenny, I'm fine," she shrugged, "Miss Rose is very nice," Martha frowned, "very sweet."

"It would be a very different world if everyone treated the help as well as she does." Jenny leaned forward, "So is she going to stay?"

Martha smiled at Jenny's curiosity, "I don't think so," Martha paused, "When Mister Smith leaves next month... she'll be going with him."

Jenny sat back in her chair, "Are you going to be okay with that Martha?" Blinking, Martha looked back up at Jenny who smiled affectionately, "I mean I know you're sweet on him and you work for him and all so are you going to be alright with her or are you going to find a new situation." Jenny shook her head, "You're intelligent and young, I'm sure you'd have no trouble finding a new place for yourself." Martha sat back and sipped her tea, she hadn't really thought about where she would stand when the Doctor returned. Tapping her fingers on the tea cup, Martha frowned and stared into the cup.

The door to the library was thrown open roughly and slammed against the wall. Baines and Joan stepped inside the large room and sniffed deeply. "You were correct Son of Mine," Joan said, her eyes wide with excitement, "There is a trace of the Time Space Vortex here."

"It is from the librarian Miss Rose," Baines hissed as he knocked open the door to Rose's quarters behind the library.

Joan frowned and began pushing through the desk, "She is not the Time Lord. The scent is not right."

"No, Mother of Mine, she is not, but she is here where the Time Lord is hiding," he smirked, "she must know something."

Timothy carefully leaned around the door as Baines and Joan talked to each other and frowned as Joan pulled out a gun of some kind and fired at the lock. A green beam shot out of the gun and disintegrated the lock. Smirking, Joan began digging through Rose's desk. Timothy watched her face twist into many different emotions as she pulled out a journal from the desk.

Joan's eyes widened as two photographs fell out and onto the desk. "Son of Mine," she hissed as she picked up the pictures and looked at them, "These are out of place and time here." Joan smiled at the images of the Doctor and Rose as Baines stepped up behind her.

He smiled and said, "Then Rose and Smith are indeed tied to the Time Lord." He smirked, "We must find them."

Hearing heavy footsteps behind him in the hall, Timothy dashed away in time to avoid the Headmaster turning the corner. He entered the library with a poster clutched in his hand. Joan and Baines both looked up at him sharply, "I think this might help."

Joan smiled over at Baines, "That makes it easy, Son of Mine. Because Daughter of Mine's already there."

Smiling at his parents, Baines tilted his head and laughed, "We've been invited to the dance."

Martha frowned at the rapid pounding on the door of her and Jenny's room. Standing up, she opened it quickly and gasped in surprise as Timothy stepped forward and said, "They've found you."


	17. Dance Til Death

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Seventeen: Dance Til Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The dance was being held in a large room which was filled with people making merry. Sounds of laughter and conversation filled the room as pints were filled at the bar. Smiles were tossed about as the local musicians played. A large cleared area in the center of the town hall with filled with couples dancing. An older man stood in front of the band, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz."

Tightening his grip on Rose's hand, John led them across the dance floor and grinned as she smiled up at him. He gently held her waist as they moved over the floor making her smile widen. "You can dance,"

Rose said with a chuckle. John laughed lightly and nodded, "So can you." Rose opened her mouth to tell him about the dance lessons she'd had years ago, but reminded herself to be careful.

Instead she shrugged and chuckled, "I guess we are both full of surprises tonight, John."

At one of the tables at the side of the room the Daughter watched the people in the room with detached interest. No one looked at her and she met no one's eyes. The red balloon tied to her wrist was still and the drink in front of her was untouched. She sniffed loudly as John and Rose danced past her and smirked, "Brother of Mine was right," she whispered, "Time Vortex indeed." Closing her eyes, she sensed her family coming and smiled, she would wait.

Frowning at Timothy, Martha asked, "What do you mean they've found us."

"Down in the library," Timothy said urgently. 'They are going after Miss Rose and Mister Smith."

Nodding, Martha grabbed her coat and made a move to run out of the room when Jenny stood suddenly, "What's all this about Martha?"

Martha stopped and turned to Jenny, "Jenny please, I'm sorry, but just stay here. Don't leave the room for anything."

Swallowing, Martha pulled on her coat and followed Timothy down the stairs. Quickly Martha brought Timothy up to speed, "Rose and the Doctor went to the dance." She stopped and looked at the boy, "You should stay in your room. You could get hurt."

Without betraying anything, Timothy simply said, "So could you Martha. Are you going to let that stop you?" Timothy waited for a moment but she did not answer, "We cannot let those creatures get either of them."

Martha glanced down the hall behind them and grabbed Timothy's hand, "We'd better go out the back way."

Timothy nodded in agreement and followed Martha out the staff side door, "They've taken over the Matron and Baines," Timothy said as they reached the courtyard. Martha froze but reminded herself to focus.

"Anyone else?"

"I had to leave to warn you so I'm not sure."

Nodding Martha looked out toward the village and simply said, "Come on Timothy." She started to run as fast as she could and a moment later Martha heard Timothy behind her.

Martha tried to pay attention to the landscape, watch for a ship or transport or anything the Family had used but her mind was in chaos. Everything was falling apart around her. The plan had been so simple, not easy but it had been simple. She just had to stay close and put up with the school job and then she and the Doctor were off again. Things were supposed to be simple and then go back to the way they were. Then Rose Tyler had shown up and messed it all up, she had gotten in the way of the plan and the aftermath. When the Doctor returned, things couldn't go back to normal and she'd never be the center of his attention. She had hoped that when he became human, but then the TARDIS had landed in this point in time. Here she was a servant, a colored servant, an accessory like a piece of furniture.

Martha wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but the running made that out of the question. It was unfair and it hurt. She was being used by the Doctor even if he didn't mean to. She hadn't always been like this. Before she had met the Doctor she'd never have wasted time on a bloke she couldn't have and she'd have never let herself be used. Yet here she was, running for the life of Rose and the Doctor. Biting her lip, Martha held back the tears. There was no time for them and she wasn't going to waste them anymore.

Timothy frowned as he felt the shift in Martha's emotions. These strange people were all outpouring their emotions into the world for him to sense and feel. It was becoming stronger the more he was around them. For so many years he had tried to hide it and downplay it like his mother and father told him to, but now it was making a difference. He wished he knew what to say to Martha, but the Doctor had given him only the tiniest flashes of her. Rose had been the center of his mind, the island amongst the vast sea of darkness. How one woman could mean so much to someone and could hold back the pain like that was beyond him. Timothy breathed deeply, trying to keep up with Martha as he caught sight of the town hall in the distance.

Delighted, Rose laughed as John spun her around more quickly than the dance called for. He just grinned in return and tightened his grip on her hand. John let his smile and face relax as the music changed to a slower beat and he was allowed to stare at her. She was glancing about the room, smiling at a few people she seemed to know with a sweet smile on her face. Rose looked happy and she looked wonderful to him. She must have felt his eyes because she looked up at him a moment later. He swallowed against his will and Rose tilted her head in puzzlement.

Smiling that strange little smile with her tongue between her teeth, she asked, "What are you thinking John?"

He paused and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't be too forward until he finally shook his head and chuckled, "I have no idea Rose." She blinked at him and looked at him carefully like she was looking for something in his face. He was barely paying attention to the music at the intense look of concentration on her face. "What are you thinking?"

Rose blinked suddenly when John turned her question back on her. She smiled and shrugged as best she could with a hand on his higher shoulder. "I have no idea." She bit her lip as he stared at her, the look was one she had seen only a few times out of the corner of her eye on the Doctor's face. Never seeing enough to identify the look from the Doctor she now knew exactly what it was from John.

"I'm glad you came with me," John said softly and she nodded, swallowing back the emotional bubble in her throat.

Smiling softly and almost sadly, Rose nodded, "I'm glad you asked me."

Martha looked around the room frantically and ignored the odd looks she got from a few patrons. Spotting Rose and John walking to the side of the dance floor, she took a deep breath and followed. She briefly noted Timothy hanging back near the window, probably checking for the Matron and Baines. They hadn't arrived yet, thankfully. Stepping up next to Rose, she touched the older woman's arm gently to call her attention.

"Martha?" John asked in confusion, "What in the world are you doing here?"

Swallowing, Martha looked at him,"I'm sorry Mister Smith. I'm sorry I have to spoil this for you." She turned sharply to Rose, "The Family is here."

The Daughter sat up and smiled with interest as the maid stepped forward to talk to the librarian and the teacher, Rose and Smith. She sniffed again but still could not smell the Time Lord.

The maid, Martha quickly said, "We need to leave now and get the Doctor out of here." Then the Daughter saw both women look at Smith and she smiled. Quite the hiding place the Doctor had found.

Rose nodded to Martha and turned to John, "John do you trust me?"

He blinked at her in confusion and asked, "Rose what is going on?"

She swallowed as Martha shifted nervously behind her, "I'm afraid that is difficult to explain." Rose looked around the room, "Outside, please." She breathed deeply as she stared at him, imploring him with her eyes. Slowly he nodded and let her take his hand and start toward the door.

Timothy glanced over as Rose and Martha began slowly leaving the room, to avoid attracting attention. He looked out the window and jumped as a dark cloth face stared in at him. Blinking, Timothy breathed deeper and looked back out the window but there was nothing there. Nervously he looked at the door to see Rose, Martha and Mister Smith almost to it.

The door was thrown open with a crash and the Headmaster, the Matron and Baines walked into the room along with three ghastly scarecrow creatures. Baines smirked and knocked over the hat stand making Rose and Martha jump back. They looked at each other nervously and Rose's hand began to slide toward the watch in her sash.

"There will be silence! All of you!" The Headmaster yelled to the cowering couples, "I said silence!"

The announcer stood up behind the Headmaster and shouted, "Headmaster what is going on?"

With a blank expression, the Headmaster pulled out a green gun and shot the announcer. The man dissolved in front of the rest of the room making them whimper and scream.

"We asked for silence!" Baines snapped at the crowd, when they fell silent he smiled, "Now then. We have a few questions for Miss Rose."

Behind the crowd, Lucy skipped forward with a smile, "No, better than that." She joined Joan and the Headmaster, "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking, and both of the women called him the Doctor."

John was in shock as Baines looked at the Daughter in surprise before looking up at John and chuckling, "You took human form."

John blinked at him in shock and said, "Of course I'm human. I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Nurse Redfern, and you, Headmaster! What is going on, this is madness!" He didn't notice Rose's hand move for the watch or Martha grab her arm and shake her head.

Baines laughed at the man before him, "And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

Beside him, he saw his Mother sneer, "He's no good like this."

His Father nodded to him and said firmly, "We need a Time Lord." Nodding, he stepped forward and hissed, "Easily done." Raising his weapon, he pointed it right at Mister Smith and ordered, "Change back."

John shook his head and stepped back, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know-"

Rose and Martha both gasped in surprise when the Headmaster grabbed Rose and Joan grabbed Martha. The alien guns were put to both their heads and Joan smiled at John, "I know that they both mean a great deal to you John Smith, both you and the Doctor." Her smile turned to a smirk as her husband, son and daughter chuckled.

Baines smiled and stepped forward, "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Martha or Rose? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice." John's eyes widened and he swallowed, staring at the scene before him.


	18. No Damsels

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Eighteen: No Damsels

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Baines smiled and stepped forward, "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Martha or Rose? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice." John's eyes widened and he swallowed, staring at the scene before him.

Rose watched John swallow and try to form words, but she quickly glanced over at Martha. The other girl was calmly looking at her with brave determination on her face. Quickly glancing about, Rose noticed at the attention of the Family was on John. "Make you decision John," Joan said, tightening her grip on Martha.

Rose let her hand slip to her waist slowly and into her sash as Baines chuckled and said, "Perhaps if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Taking her cue, Rose hid the watch in her hand and snapped it open for just a second.

It was long enough as the Family rapidly turned about trying to find the source of the power. Rose snapped the watch shut and spun in the Headmaster's arms. Grabbing the gun, she flipped him over her shoulder and smirked when he hit the floor, pointing the gun at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Martha spin out of Joan's grasp and lock the Mother's arms behind her. Martha glanced at Rose as they both pointed the alien weapons at the Family.

"One more move," Martha snapped at Baines, "And I shoot." Baines glanced between the two women, noting that Rose was calmer and comfortable with the weapon in her hand. The maid was less comfortable with it, but her anger and fear radiated off of her.

Rose raised her eyebrow at him and calmly said, "I'd back away boy. We have every reason to kill you and the Family."

"Oh so the librarian is comfortable with a gun," Baines hissed, tilting his head as his Father stood up and joined him, "Interesting." Rose calmly glanced about, taking note of the people leaving the dance hall and John gaping at her. Nodding, Rose leveled the gun at Baines, "I've spent the last five years fighting that which doesn't belong on Earth." She shrugged, "This is nothing new to me."

Martha swallowed and tightened her grip on Joan, "Rose we need to make a move." Martha tightened the grip on her gun and glared at Baines.

"Oh the maid is full of fear!" He looked at Rose and grinned, "And this one is full of ice!"

"You can shut up!" Martha yelled, raising the gun and shooting a hole in the ceiling.

"Careful Son of Mine," the Father said from behind Baines, "It's all so that you may live forever."

Baines' eyes widened and he raised his own gun at Martha, "Shoot you down!" Martha swallowed, but reminded herself that she wasn't alone right now. Rose had moved to the side of the Family, standing in front of John with her own gun still on them.

Smirking, Martha raised her eyebrows, "Try it." She glanced at Joan, "Can you avoid shooting your Mother?" She looked at Rose, "Of course Rose has been hurting aliens for years, she won't miss you, not with that clear shot." Martha narrowed her eyes, "So try it and we die together."

Baines looked at her carefully and glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye. Both women were still and firm, but Martha was more nervous than the other one. Looking back at her, he asked, "Would you really pull the trigger?" He watched Martha carefully as she blinked and licked her lips, "Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun." Martha snapped back, "Good combination. Do you want to risk it?"

"We have everything to lose." Rose said, getting Baines' attention, "So do you. Martha and I don't belong here and we are prepared to do what we have to."

Martha risked glancing over at Rose and John, swallowing hard as she looked at the few people still in the room. "Rose," the older woman glanced her way, "Get everyone out of here." She was aware of Rose's eyes on her for a long moment, but she could see her nod.

"If you're sure." Rose kept the gun but motioned for everyone to leave the room. Rose stepped back from the Family, taking John's hand with her free one, "Do as she says everyone, get out and go to your homes." As a few tried to stay and ask questions, Rose snapped, "They are mad. That is all you need to know."

As everyone left the hall Rose, John and Timothy stopped by the door, "Martha what about you?" Timothy asked, beating Rose to the chase.

Martha swallowed, but did not take her eyes off of Baines."Rose has all the information she needs." She took a deep breath, "I think she can handle it from here." Rose swallowed and looked at her carefully before shaking her head.

"Timothy, John get ready to run." Rose raised her gun again and said, "You too Martha." Rose watched tensely as Martha shoved Joan to Baines and back away with her gun still raised.

"Don't try anything." Martha snapped, "Or Sonny Boy gets it."

"Brave this one," Baines said as the Family began to move forward toward her.

Joan nodded and moved to the front of the Family and began talking, "I should have taken her form, so much spirit."

Martha swallowed as she slowly backed toward Timothy, Rose and John in the doorway. From behind her, Rose asked, "What happened to Joan?"

The Mother smirked, "She is consumed. Her body is mine."

Rose nodded sadly and moved her gun on Joan, "Then she is dead."

Joan nodded and smiled, "Yes."

Martha swallowed as she joined her allies at the door, but couldn't think of how to escape. Rose suddenly turned and shot a scarecrow that was trying to ambush them. It fell to the floor with a howl as Rose spun and shot Joan in the arm. The Mother fell back with a scream against Baines.

"Run!" Rose yelled, grabbing John's hand and dragging him away from them. Martha nodded and slammed the doors behind her, closing them in the room. Rose tightened her grip on John's hand, "Run! Just keep running!"

The Family burst out of the hall and began firing after them as Joan cradled her arm. "Oh this is super!" Baines cheered, "We've been in hiding too long! This is sport!"

Joan glanced at him and hissed,"Don't be too sure Son of Mine. The women are both out of time and prepared to fight." She tightened her grip on her arm, "This body will wear out faster now."

Baines didn't react to that, but asked, "What do we know about them?"

The Mother and Father looked at each other, "Martha came with the school teacher, but other woman is new here. She only arrived ten days ago and is a mystery."

John spun and turned to Rose as they stopped running to rest, he angrily yelled, "What is happening?" She looked at him sadly, looking torn and hurt at his tone. He instantly regretted the harshness of his tone, unable to shake his feelings for her even in the face of this madness she was a part of.

Rose took his hand and shifted their fingers into place as she spoke, "John those people have been taken over by creatures called the Family." Rose paused, "They are after you."

"We must go the school-" John began to say, but Rose shook her head.

"If we do that the children will be caught in the cross fire." She looked at Martha, "The safest thing right now is to stay away from anyone else. The Family won't waste time hurting others if they have a faster way to find you."

Martha frowned, "What if they do try something like that to force us out of hiding?"

Timothy frowned and stood next to Mister Smith as the girls talked, "We need the Doctor."

Rose bit her lip and glanced at John who shook his head, "That's just a story."

Martha stepped forward and shook her head, "No Mister Smith, it's not. It's real." She gave him a sad smile, "You aren't a human. You are a man called the Doctor. A Time Lord. You came here to hide from the Family and made yourself human."

John stepped away from her and turned to Rose. "This is madness." He asked her urgently, "What is going on?"

Slowly, Rose stepped forward, slipping the gun into her sash so she could take both of John's hands in her own. "John..." she paused trying to find the right words, "I know this seems insane and it is terrifying." She smiled softly, "But right now I need you come with us. I need you to trust me and maybe we can stop this and make sense out of this chaos." She implored him with her eyes as he stared at her. Martha watched on sadly while Timothy looked away in embarrassment. Stepping forward, Rose released one of his hands and set her hand against his cheek. "Please John," she swallowed and whispered, "When I told you I loved you, I meant every word and I meant every kiss." She brushed her lips over his softly, "I'd never do anything to hurt you if I had a choice."

John swallowed but nodded to her, "Then where should we go?"

Rose looked over at Martha, "Can you lead us to the TARDIS?"

The Mother sniffed the air deeply, "They are running, but away from the school and into the woods." She looked over at her family, "Husband of Mine that is unexpected."

"Indeed Wife of Mine." The Headmaster said stepping forward, "Soldiers search the woods for the teacher and the women. Bring them to us." He looked at his wife and son, "Son of Mine lead the search. I will take your Mother to the ship and repair the damage to her form." He took his wife's arm and lead her away while Baines looked down at his sister.

"Sister of Mine, you are young and innocent looking. Search the village for clues about the women and teacher." Nodding, the Daughter went skipping off toward the village as Baines walked to the front of the scarecrows and yelled, "Find them!"

Rose and Martha sighed in relief as they spotted the old stone barn just ahead of them. Glancing at each other, they both dashed in, leaving Timothy and John to follow. Stepping into the barn, Rose pulled out her key and unlocked the TARDIS. Martha began moving inside until Rose grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Swallowing, Rose forced a smile at Martha, "You were great back there."

Martha blinked at her, but then shrugged and said, "So were you."

Rose nodded thoughtfully and sighed, watching the shadows of boys get closer. "It was easier for me than you Martha," Rose sighed "You should hate me Martha. I wouldn't blame you if you did," Rose said softly releasing Martha's arm.

Martha shook her head and looked away for a moment, "I wanted to at first, but," she shrugged, "he loves you, and I can't change that. He must see something wonderful in you because all this time he has just looked through me, remembering you. True, you're the ghost that made me second best, but you've given up everything for him. You were ready to die for him and leave everyone behind." Martha swallowed and took a deep breath, "I couldn't do that, not even for him. I'd regret it, regret not becoming a doctor, never seeing my Mum, Dad, Leo or Tish and I'd be angry with him." She shook her head and chuckled, "I've never hated you Rose, I wanted to and I've tried to because hating you would have made it easier. No matter what, I couldn't hate you because I can't blame him for wanting to be with the person he loves." She shook her and blinked to hide some tears, "I just wish it was me."

Martha was surprised when Rose hugged her tightly, but couldn't help but return the embrace. A moment later, she let herself start crying and let out the months of hurt and disappointment. She only cried for a moment until John stepped into the barn and gaped at the TARDIS.

Glancing at him, Rose let go of Martha and whispered to her, "Martha Jones, you are second best to no one and especially not me. You are stunning all by yourself."

Turning to John, Rose placed a hand on the TARDIS door as Martha disappeared inside. Holding out her other hand to John, she softly said, "Come into your magic carpet John."


	19. Choice

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Nineteen: Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Everyone was still as John stepped into the dark TARDIS. Timothy stood with Martha by the controls and carefully looked at every detail. John was aware of Rose and Martha watching him closely as he grasped the rail and looked around. Against his own will he whispered, "It is bigger on the inside." The memories of his dreams made him swallow and blink. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and stepped back outside. Exhaling, he stepped back from the TARDIS and touched the outer walls. He barely noticed Rose step outside with him and he ignored her calling his name. Running a hand over the blue painted wood, he shook his head. "It's not possible," he muttered to himself. "This is against the laws of the natural world."

Rose gave a forced laugh and shrugged, "Actually it isn't." He turned to look at her, "I'm nowhere near as smart as the Doctor, but I did go to school for physics."

John blinked at her and before he could stop himself he said, "You're a woman." He flinched at his words, but Rose merely raised an eyebrow and paused.

Then to his surprise she calmly said, "The stories in your journal about me John, they're true. I was born in 1986 and I traveled with the Doctor for two years." John shook his head and stepped back, leaning against one of the stone walls. To his relief, Rose was silent, giving him a moment. "I wasn't there," Rose said softly making John look up at her, "We were separated a while back, five years to me." John watched her close the TARDIS door and lean against it weakly, "I have no idea what has been happening to him or how I even got here. Maybe if I had been there, things would have worked out differently."

Before he thought about it, John took her hand to comfort her. He swallowed when Rose looked up at him and tightened his grip on her hand. Watching her glance away from him nervously proved too much for him, he leaned in and kissed her. Trying to calm down and hold onto reality as he grasped her to him and deepened the kiss. Slowly Rose pulled away from him, but remained in his arms.

"So this Doctor," John paused trying to find the right words, "Did I get it right in the journal?"

To his relief, Rose smiled and nodded, "Yes John," she told him softly, "You wrote it all down right."

Shaking his head, John forced himself to let go of Rose and stepped away from her and the TARDIS. "No Rose," he swallowed and glared at the ship behind her, "That's just a story." He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Those are just words on paper Rose." Breathing deeply, he tried to calm down and hold back the tears in his eyes, "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be," he shook his head and stared at her, imploring her with his eyes to understand. "I want to be John Smith, his life, his job," John swallowed, "And his love."

Rose bit her lip and sobbed, covering her face at his words. John pulled her against him and held her as they both shook with silent sobs. "I'm sorry," Rose whispered to him, "You're a good man and I love you." She raised her eyes to look at him, "I'm so sorry." He was holding her so tightly it hurt, but Rose let him kiss her again and put her arms around him, wishing she hadn't complicated things so much.

Martha watched Timothy carefully touch the controls and the center column. "I've seen it," Timothy told her softly, "This ship in his mind." He pulled his hands back and folded them behind his back, looking around the dark room with an examining glance. "It was lighter though."

Chuckling, Martha sat down and nodded, "The TARDIS is on emergency power to hide it," she watched him walk around the controls, "You don't seem surprised Timothy."

The boy shrugged and glanced at her before swallowing, "I've seen so many of his memories Martha," Timothy touched the controls again gently, "Part of me already knows all this." He smiled softly at her, "Being inside the TARDIS just puts it all into place." Looking toward the door Timothy frowned, "I'm worried about Mister Smith and Rose."

Nodding, Martha sat down in the chair and sighed. "Yeah Tim, me too." Martha shook her head and stood, "We don't have time for this. Rose needs to open that bloody watch,"

Rose jumped away from John as Martha and Timothy stepped out from the TARDIS. Martha looked over at John and bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she glanced at Rose, "But we don't have time for this." Rose looked at the floor and swallowed as Martha stepped forward, "Rose give me the watch."

Looking up at Martha, Rose said, "It has to be his decision." Martha nodded to her in understanding, but held out her hand. Nodding, Rose pulled out the watch and set it in Martha's hand. Holding out her hand, Martha turned to John and stepped up to him. The dim light from the outside moon came through a low window and lit the watch up, making it shine.

"Hold it," Martha said softly and imploringly.

John stared at it, but shook his head and hissed, "I won't." He didn't raise his eyes from the watch as Martha begged him to hold it.

Timothy stepped up next to her and took the watch, holding it out to John in her place, "Sir it wants to be held."

John glared at him, his anger rising though him like a building storm. "You took it boy," he hissed, "You can keep it." Pausing, Timothy considered his next words, but did not flinch back. Stepping forward, Timothy said, "The Doctor called to me for help and I answered. I took the watch to Rose," Timothy glanced at her for a moment before looking back at John, "The Doctor frightened me at first. He is raw knowledge and power with abilities so beyond me. He is life and death, fire and ice, the earth and the storm all together in a force that creates and destroys."

Swallowing, John clenched his fists, "Stop it!"

Timothy shook his head, "He's the storm that makes the way for new life, he burns at the source of time and space and the universe." Timothy smiled and looked at John firmly, "And he loves Rose Tyler, just like you."

Blinking at the boy in surprise, John swallowed as Timothy held the watch out to him. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, making Timothy and John grab onto the wall. Leaning to the window, John gasped as huge balls of fire hit the earth as far as he could see.

"They're destroying the village," Rose said behind him. Turning around, John grabbed the watch from Timothy's hand and walked to the TARDIS. Staring at the watch in his hand, he shook his head and pulled open the door of the TARDIS.

Stepping inside the TARDIS, John listened to the whispers of the watch as he walked around the controls. He barely noticed Rose, Martha and Timothy walk inside the TARDIS, watching him.

Timothy walked up the ramp, watching in fascination, "Can you hear it?"

"Asleep," John whispered, not looking up at them. He tenderly held the watch in his hands, unable to do anything but stare at it. The pull to it was terrifying now, the need to keep it, to hold it was blinding now that he knew what it was. "Waiting to awaken," he whispered.

"Why did he speak to me?"

Something shifted in his mind, so quickly it felt like it never happened, but still he heard his own voice answer, "Oh low level telepathic field. You were born with it-" John forced it back with a shudder and gasped. Shaking his head, he held the watch back from himself and looked up at them across the controls, "Is that how he talks?"

Rose leaned against the rails, clutching them in her hands and forcing herself to keep it together. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on John, things had been complicated by her being here and she owed it to John, the Doctor and Martha to keep herself from falling apart. In her chest, her heart was flipping over at the sound of the Doctor voice and John's fear. Part of her wanted to open the watch and get it over with, but she'd never forgive herself for that.

Martha on the other hand, stepped forward happily, "That's him," she gasped softly. Swallowing, she calmed herself down and said, "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

John gritted his teeth and glared at her, "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Rose and I..."

Martha stepped forward, placing her hands on the console, "I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included."

Martha shook her head at him but John gaped at her, "Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

Martha swallowed and implored him gently, "You're in love with the same person." She paused and wet her lips, "Without Rose... it wouldn't have occurred to him, he's been missing her the whole time I've known him." Martha glanced at Rose quickly, "And I warned Rose about this, I told her it had to end like this. The Doctor said the Family has got a limited life span, that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die," she paused, "Like mayflies, he said."

Gaping at her, John gasped, "So your job was to execute me?" Martha felt her heart constrict in her chest, but forced herself on, knowing that Rose couldn't answer these questions for John. Shaking her head, she cried out softly, "People are dying out there. They need him and I need him." She glanced at him critically, "Cause you've got no idea what he's like. I've only just met him and it wasn't even that long ago." Martha kept her eyes on John, not willing to look at Rose who was silently watching. "But even though I know he loves Rose and he doesn't even look at me."

The TARDIS shook violently from the explosions outside of it. Rose grabbed Timothy's arm to stop him from getting closer to John. "She needs to do this," Rose told him softly, "I know what it's like Timothy." She paused and wet her lips, swallowing deeply, "She needs to finish." Rose watched as Martha stared at John

"But, I don't care cause I love him to bits." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "And I hope to God, he won't remember me saying this" The crashes shook the TARDIS again and John backed away from Martha.

"I can give them this," John said as he held up the watch, desperately trying to hold himself together. The tightly wound knot in his chest was being pulled tighter and tighter. He glanced down at the watch as he continued, "They take the watch, leave Earth and I can stay as I am."

He saw anger flash on Martha's face as she yelled, "You can't do that!"

Glaring at her, John yelled in return, "They want the Doctor, they can have him!" Martha shook her head and Rose moved around the console and took John's hand, stopping him.

John turned to look at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head, "It won't work John." She brushed a tear from his cheek, "If they consume a Time Lord, they'll live forever. They will take over the universe, breeding and killing everything else all across the stars." John didn't dare take his eyes off of Rose, as she rubbed his cheek gently. Rose smiled softly at her before saying, "Martha, Timothy will you give us a moment."

Martha looked at them and slowly nodded, swallowing as she walked toward the door. Timothy glanced back at them one more time before he stepped out of the TARDIS with Martha. Looking out the window, Timothy sighed, "We're running out of time."


	20. Defining Life

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twenty: Defining Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Keeping her head held high, Rose watched Martha and Timothy step outside before she looked back at John. He had backed away from the controls, leaving the watch sitting next to a lever on the console. As the door of the TARDIS was closed, Rose watched John lose the control he had fighting to maintain. Rose stepped up next to him and hugged him tightly as he cried into her hair. Closing her eyes, Rose tried to ignore the sounds coming into the TARDIS from the outside. Apparently low power made the walls less soundproof. She slid away from John slowly as he regained control and turned to look at the watch.

Picking it up gently, Rose cupped the watch in her hand and stared at it and wet her lips, giving herself a moment to collect herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned to John and he slowly looked at her.

"He sounds like a romantic prince this Doctor," he said softly, never breaking eye contact with her, "Is that better?"

Stepping closer, Rose shook her head and whispered, "No John, he's not," Rose sighed and bit her lip, "The Doctor is wonderful, but he's dangerous too. Traveling with him I almost died so many times."

"But you thought it was worth it," John said shaking his head and Rose nodded, holding back her tears.

"It was John," she paused, "Did I- do I love the Doctor? Yes." She raised her chin and firmly repeated, "Yes I still love him, but that doesn't mean that I can't love you. That's what is making this whole thing so hard."

Placing the watch gently into his palm, Rose raised her eyes to his and softly said, "If I could spare you this, I would."

He kissed her suddenly, cutting off her next words by pulling her against him urgently. His hands gripped her arms only just a little too tightly, as is trying to reaffirm in both their minds that he was solid and real human being. "Is that a lie?" John choked out as Rose slid away from him a moment later, "Am I really just a story to you?"

Shaking her head Rose stepped up in front of him, resting a hand on his cheek, "Never," Giving him a soft sad smile she whispered, "When I kissed you... it was for both of you, all of you the Doctor and John Smith, the Time Lord and the human." John began to open his mouth slowly but Rose placed a finger on his lips, "I've seen him change... seen you change before and the basics are still there. The bits and pieces that I really fell in love with." Gripping his hand tightly in her own while brushing her fingers from his lips back over his cheeks she whispered, "And I love you, I love him no matter what form you take because in the end deep down I think that like this you're what he wishes he could be," she chuckled sadly, "And deep down, he's what you wish you could be." She forced a smile for John and kissed his hand, "That means I'll never stop loving either of you."

Timothy flinched slightly at the sound of another explosion, looking out the window at the burning sky above the stone barn. "The forest is going to catch fire soon," he muttered to Martha behind him, "At least that will spare the village."

He heard Martha sigh and turned to see her lean against an old table in the barn. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she muttered. "It would have been simple otherwise."

"You mean Rose?" Timothy asked, putting his hands behind his back as she nodded.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but all this pain is because she fell in love with him as a human."

Timothy nodded thoughtfully, and then softly said, "I think you're wrong." He paused as Martha looked up at him, "The Doctor is lonely and Mister Smith is partially what the Doctor wishes he could be." Timothy shrugged, "I think he would have found love, even if Rose hadn't been here." He gave Martha a small smile, "We humans tend to reach out to find a place in the world. A human with no emotional attachments, no memories with feelings attached and no real place where he belonged would have done the same just to a more intense level"

Martha smiled softly at him and shook her head, "You understand him better than I do."

Joining her by the TARDIS, Timothy shrugged, "I know what it is like to be divided from others because you see the world differently than they do."

Rose tightened her hand around John's, feeling the watch between their hands and for a moment she smiled up at him. Suddenly, they both tensed as images flashed through their minds: a wedding, their wedding and the birth of a son. Rose smiled softly at John for a moment before frowning as her future, a possible future was laid out to her. Suddenly, she pulled her hand away and stepped back, breaking the flow of images just as another child was born.

Biting her lip, she shook her lip and cried softly into her hand while John stared at her. "I'm sorry," Rose whispered to him, looking up at him, "I can't do that." Blinking at her, John set the watch on the controls and took her hands.

"Rose?" He brushed her loose hair from her face, "What is it?"

Leaning her head down, Rose shook her head sadly, "I know too much John to ever live a life with you." Swallowing painfully, she looked up at him and gave a sob. "Next year in 1914 a war is going to break out." She shook her head, "For years the entire world will be fighting and not the romantic notion of war. Blood, mud and trenches." She grasped his hands tightly, "Forty million people are going to die John and I'd have to sit back and play housewife while it happened." Rose kept talking through her tears, "I have to spend years pretending that I'm not as smart as I am, that I'm not trained in martial arts, that I didn't go to university and that I don't know what's out there."

Stepping back, Rose shook her head, "And then when that son you just saw is all grown up, I know what's waiting for him." She sobbed and nearly choked, "World War Two breaks out in 1939, he'll be old enough to fight and seventy-two million will die in that war." She tightened her grip on his hands, "And I'll have to let that happen even as it is the world I live in." Shaking her head, she looked down, "I'd hate it and it would drive me mad." Looking up at John tearfully she shook her head, "And I'd come to hate you for it. That's not fair to either of us."

John gaped at her, watching the tears fall and knowing there was nothing he could do to make this right. Even the Doctor couldn't fix this and he couldn't solve this puzzle. She was too much for him and this time and now she was in pain because of that. Instead of speaking, he let her yell and cry and hold his hand. Silently, John held her hand and wished that there was a solution, but the crashes outside told him that there wasn't. He pulled Rose into his arms and rocked her gently as she cried. Kissing her forehead softly, he looked over at the watch on the controls of this ship. The Doctor's home.

Baines growled as he adjusted the controls, "Does the Time Lord think we will stop?"

The Father grumbled behind him, "We don't even know where the Time Lord is Son of Mine. He is human but where is that knowledge, the essence. It cannot be contained in a human mind."

The Mother nodded beside him and frowned, "I should have brought that book that the librarian had, it might have told us something."

The Daughter smiled as she aimed another gun at the forest before looking at her parents, "The teacher is with the women and they know, I'm sure they have told him by now." She grinned and laughed, "Maybe the Time Lord will even come back."

"He's happy as a human, "the Son said beside his sister. "In love with a human, he won't turn back unless he has no choice."

Baines watched his sister smile and reload the weapons, "Then Brother of Mine, let's give him no choice."

Rose picked up the watch and looked up at the column, "Sad thing is I think I know why I'm here now." She shrugged and leaned against the controls, "What I don't understand is why I had to leave in the first place." Rose turned the watch over in her hand and shook her head. Pausing she listened to another blast outside.

John swallowed and joined her, standing right in front of her, "Rose, what do you think I should do?"

"It's your choice, I'm sorry I have to ask this of you, but people are dying and as the Doctor you know how to stop them, it's locked away in that mind of his." John took the watch carefully, running his thumb over it.

"You need him," he commented looking back at her face.

"I think I need you both." She brushed a stray tear away, "Cause before this he couldn't even tell me that he cared... couldn't say-"

"I love you." Gaping at John, she couldn't manage to return the small sad smile he gave her, "I love you Rose, so very much. Never forget or doubt that because I always will love you."

Biting her lip Rose looked down at the watch and took a step back still holding it out, "As I said John it's your choice."

Leaning forward, John cupped her face and kissed her softly. After a moment of the softer kiss, he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss desperately. John held back his tears as he tried to lock all the emotion he could into this one moment with the woman he loved in his arms. He smiled against her lips when Rose wrapped her arms around him and he slid his hand into her hair. Holding her tightly, John took the watch and put his thumb on the clasp.


	21. Hero

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

by CharmingSlayer

Chapter Twenty-One: Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: The hardest part about this story is transcribing the Doctor's technobabble!

Leaning forward, John cupped her face and kissed her softly. After a moment of the softer kiss, he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss desperately. John held back his tears as he tried to lock all the emotion he could into this one moment with the woman he loved in his arms. He smiled against her lips when Rose wrapped her arms around him and he slid his hand into her hair. Holding her tightly, John took the watch and put his thumb on the clasp.

The clasp opened easily enough and the energy rippled in the air unseen to Rose, but felt to John even as he tried to ignore it. His created memories shifted and vanished as his real experiences melted into the Doctor's mind and took over the surface memory. The Doctor blinked in surprise as he felt the warm lips against his own and hair twisted in his fingers, but he did not pull away. A sense of dread overtook him as he tried to think of what to do, then the memories set in. The feelings and the presence he had felt when locked away in the watch rose like a storm in him. He breathed in through his nose the smell of Rose Tyler, all his senses sought to reaffirm that she was there with him. Not daring to open his eyes or let her go, the Doctor shoved his concerns to the back of his mind. He had come back with her in his arms.

Rose felt the kiss change a moment later as his fingers twined more tightly in her hair and pulled her tighter against him. There was a clang on the floor as the watch fell from the Doctor's hand just before that arm wrapped around her waist. Leaning into him, Rose relaxed and let him kiss her, currently lacking the mental focus to realize that John had opened the watch. Sliding her arm around his neck, Rose sighed against his lips and tilted her head at the pressure of his fingers at her temple.

The Doctor let her pull away long enough to take a quick breath, but captured her lips again swiftly. He wasn't ready to face reality outside of this moment yet and was not willing to let her go. He kept his hands from shaking as part of his mind focused firmly on kissing Rose and the other part of him was trying to make sense of how she was here and remind him of why he shouldn't get involved with her. His brain was a mess as the last aspects of John were reabsorbed by his own mind and the memories of Rose and his human-self pushed forward. In the back of his mind he could hear her telling him at Bad Wolf Bay that she loved him and her confessions to John. Only the increasing pressure of her hands on his arms, snapped him out of his emotional mist. Finally, needing to breathe, Rose pulled away and took a deep breath before looking up. She froze as she looked at him and saw a spark of hesitation in his eyes, but understood that the Doctor was back.

The Doctor stepped back from Rose and knelt down to pick up the watch, trying to avoid looking at her. Still the coward, every time. Looking at the watch in his hand for a moment, he turned it over before looking back at the stunned woman in front of him.

"Doctor?" She whispered, taking a tiny step forward, fear and a million other emotions crossing her eyes. A crash outside caught his attention and a dark frown took over his features as he turned from her.

"Wait here in the TARDIS," the Doctor answered as he pocketed the watch. "I'll be back soon."

Stepping outside the TARDIS, the Doctor blinked as Martha stood up and looked at him hopefully, "Wait in the TARDIS Martha." A smile spread over her face, only to be replaced by an embarrassed and worried look a moment later. Not waiting for her to say anything, the Doctor walked past her and Timothy and out the door of the barn.

Martha stepped into the TARDIS to find Rose missing from the control room. Glancing at Timothy, she watched the boy sit down in the jump seat to wait, "I'll be down the hall," Martha told him quickly before dashing toward Rose's room. The door was slightly open and Martha paused as she heard crying inside. She hesitated for a moment before she knocked on the door frame and called out for Rose. A moment later Rose opened the door the rest of the way, revealing that she had changed into jeans and a blue shirt. Giving her a soft smile, Martha reached out and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry."

Rose nodded and stepped aside to let Martha enter her bedroom, the low lights barely let them avoid the mess that Rose quickly started cleaning up. "I guess I've outgrown being messy," Rose muttered as she folded up a few shirts on the bed. She noticed Martha sit down on the bed calmly, "No, I don't want to talk about it. I told John that it would never work because let's face it I could never live my life in this time period."

"You thought about it?" Martha asked gently.

Rose sighed and drummed her fingers nervously,"It crossed my mind late in the game. I knew I had no future, but he's the Doctor and that man has pretty much made my heart do flips since I met him."

"I know the feeling," Martha said softly, "He's cute."

A small smile crossed Rose's face as she glanced at the picture on the table of her with the Doctor and Jack before he had regenerated. Shaking her head, she put the clothes away with a sigh, "I just can't help but think what now? I mean I don't know how I even got here. I have no family, I'm legally dead and things with the Doctor are beyond weird right now."

Martha watched Rose move around the room in silence, the girl was working off her nervous energy by sorting through her closet right now. Finally, Martha couldn't stand the stillness of the air, "He missed you Rose."

The older woman paused, "I know, but I don't know if I can go back to being his friend." She rubbed her eyes, "The Doctor tends to just leave things where they fall and I'm worried he's going to shove everything away and ignore it." Rose laughed suddenly and shook her head, looking over at Martha, "I guess I should just get a grip and see what happens right."

The Son's eyes were wide in madness and fury as he shouted, "Blast them into dust! Fuse the dust into glass and then shatter them all over again!" The Father laughed beside him for a moment before the entire Family caught a new scent in their ship. They turned as one to face the Doctor who stepped into the ship timidly. Baines watched with interest as the human creature stumbled and fell onto a series of switches and then turned to him and his family.

The creature walked forward carefully and begged of them, "Just stop the bombardment and I'll do anything you want. Just stop."

With a self-satisfied smirk, he replied, "Say please." He watched the creature pant in fear before him as he did as he demanded.

"Please," John said clearly.

Reaching to his side, he and his Mother shifted the guns to off. He heard his Mother take a deep smell, searching the scent.

Tilting her head his Mother said, "Wait a moment," she smirked at the creature, "Still human."

The creature stuttered and shook his head, "I can't protect them, I know that. Not for a moment." He pulled out the watch and held it out for them to see, "This is how he did it. Took all the alien and put it in here." He swallowed, "I'm innocent in all this! He made me John Smith." The creature called John Smith fell to the side and hit a few more switches.

The Mother sighed and rolled her eyes, glancing at her Family. Raising her chin, Joan shook her head, "He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot."

Her Son smiled and sneered, "Same thing isn't it."

They watched the creature come closer and hold out the watch as it begged, "I don't care about this Doctor so here take the watch. It's what you need, take it and leave."

Baines stepped forward and took the watch from him, turning it over in awe, "All that he is in this small device, hidden and locked away." He smiled and sighed, "At last." Grabbing the creature he shoved it back and hissed, "Don't think that saved your life." The creature fumbled back and landed on more levers, but Baines didn't care as he lifted the watch.

Smiling softly, Baines put his thumb on the clasp and spoke, "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." Baines flipped the watch open and breathed deeply with his family, but nothing happened. The slow ticking of the watch, mocked him for a moment and he hissed, "It's empty!"

The Family looked as one to the terrified creature who asked, "Where's he gone?"

Throwing the watch at him, the Son hissed, "You tell me."

The Doctor raised his arm to catch the watch, letting his face shift from fear to his usual confidence. Standing, he toyed with the watch in his hand and shrugged, "Oh I think the explanation might be that you've been fooled by a minor olfactory misdirection, little bit ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick known across the galaxy, but it has got to be said," the Doctor pulled on his glasses and leaned over to look at a gauge, "I don't like the hydro-cenometer." The Family turned to look at him, but he ignored them and pointed to the power lines, "It seems to be indicated that you've got energy feedback all the way through the retro stabilizers and back," he tapped a large metal column, "into the primary heat converter." He looked at the Family, noting their worried expressions with a dark satisfaction, but he kept up his performance. With a cringe he said, "If there is one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me push all those buttons." The Doctor turned as he shouted, "But," he looked back at them, "I will give you one word of advice," he let a grin spread over his features and hissed, "Run!"

The Son could barely believe it as the ships alarms began sounding and the alarm lights lit the ship in an orange glow. He tensed and shouted to his family, "Get out! Get out!" He dashed for the door, followed by his mother, his sister and his father. He scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could as the alarms raised in their pitch. Running out the door, he helped his sister out and joined his parents in running. The explosion was only seconds later, sending him flying forward. The son cringed as he collided with the cold earth and the light of the burning ship behind him cast shadows into the dark night.

Frowning, the Doctor watched the shaking Family try to raise themselves from the ground. His anger could not be held back any longer, the raw fury of the situation they had brought him into. His guilt for the people who died because he was there and the loss of his future as a human, the loss of the son and daughter he could now never have. Running and hiding had been a hope to make sure everyone lived as they should, his attempt at being kind and they had turned it on him. Stepping forward, he glared down at them, making sure that they all could see in the firelight of their destroyed ship the cold and sharp fury in his eyes. He wanted them to see it, because even he could think of nothing to yell that would show them his fury.


	22. Fallout

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Swallowing, Rose stood up straight as the door of the TARDIS opened and the Family was marched into the control room by the Doctor. She almost flinched at the look on his face, she hadn't seen him like this since before his regeneration, but a quick glance at Martha told her that she had. His eyes were dark and distant as he chained the Family to the rails of the TARDIS. She watched him as he twisted and tested the chains. A nervous knot formed in her throat as he turned to the controls without looking at her.

The Doctor stared at the controls even as he heard Rose move to stand next to him. The sound of her jeans moving and her shoes on the grate floor was an oddly comforting sound. Her scent was already sinking back into the TARDIS and he could see her in his mind's eye. Still, he didn't look at her, but started laying in a course, unwilling to show any kind of compassion in front of the Family. Swallowing, he bundled away his questions and thoughts of Rose and shoved then into the back of his mind. Still his hand found Rose's, betraying him to her as she moved his fingers just right to make their hands fit perfectly, but he couldn't find it in him to turn his anger on her. He had done that unfairly to her too many times already and he had hurt her too often in the course of his day to day life when all he really wanted . . . Before he could stop himself, he raised his eyes to hers, expecting her to flinch at the anger in them, even if it was not for her.

Instead to his awe, his Rose just smiled at him softly and sadly. "You don't have to do this," she whispered to him. "It's over for them anyway. They lost their gamble and soon they will die." The Doctor swallowed, she still knew him so well, even after being lost to him, she still knew him.

Tightening his grip on her hand he lowered his head, "Rose they've killed people. They nearly destroyed that village just to come after me."

"And revenge won't change that Doctor, and you know that. We can't save those people now, and we can't bring them back," Rose swallowed, "And hurting them won't help you," she tightened her grip on his hand, "Remember Utah." He blinked at her and she just nodded to him holding his gaze for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder and putting her other hand over the hand she held.

The Doctor swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he fought to reign in the emotions he kept locked away for years when she traveled with him. Now, they had grown and seemed to be proving themselves too large to shove back into that odd little corner he had set aside in his mind for his feelings for Rose Tyler. It could never end well, that had been shoved in his face, but even now her promise of forever still warmed him. Something had brought her back to him, the universe had decided to pay the debt it owed to him or he had just gotten lucky. With a small inaudible sigh, his fury began to recede and he closed his eyes for moment to breathe.

Martha tore her eyes away from Rose and the Doctor instead looking at the Family who were chained together and saw a glint of hope in their eyes. She understood that, she had seen the look on his face when they were brought in, such pure anger that it chilled her. Martha had seen it before, the dark glint hidden underneath surface facial expressions and emotions. That look had chilled her many times, even if she knew that the Doctor would never hurt her. Shakespeare had been right when he said that the Doctor had old eyes and that he was a mystery even to her. Against the Daleks, those eyes had betrayed an almost broken man. Faced with Lazarus, the Doctor's lost hopes and dreams could be seen in his eyes, deadened by time. Tonight, his eyes glowed with anger and fury overlaying confusion, a look which frightened even Martha and Timothy.

It was because of seeing that look that Martha and the Family were shocked when the Doctor changed the coordinates. Next to him Rose smiled, although he had turned away from her and shifted his hand out of hers. Turning to the Family, he calmly stared them down. His eyes were not soft and pitiful, but resigned and accepting. The TARDIS materialized smoothly and the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS quickly and pulled the Family out of view by their long chain. After a moment, Rose closed the door of the TARDIS to let the Doctor handle the Family privately.

Rose sighed and let her forehead rest against the doors of the TARDIS as she took a deep breath to calm down. Turning back to Martha and Timothy, Rose forced a small smile.

"Sorry you got pulled into this Timothy," Rose said looking at the calm boy sitting on the jump seat.

She relaxed when he gave her a soft smile, "I'm not Rose."

A real smile took over Rose's face as she nodded and looked at Martha, "Martha could you show Timothy a free room? I think we all could use some rest."

Walking over to Rose, Martha took her hands and squeezed them. "It will be okay," she said softly, "Really." Martha watched Rose blink away some tears and added, "Trust me, he's not over you, Rose."

She was surprised when Rose hugged her tightly and gasped out, "Thank you Martha, thank you so much."

As Rose pulled away, Martha raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Rose grinned at her and shrugged, "Oh just being you."

Smiling, Martha nodded and turned to Timothy, "Come on then, I think the room across the hall from me is a bedroom."

Son of the Family looked at the Doctor in confusion as they stepped out into a lush planet full of vegetation. Baines blinked in confusion even more as he looked up into the sky and gasped. They sky was filled with asteroids and tiny pieces of the planet. Behind them, the Doctor released the chains, letting the Family draw away from him. He met the Son's eyes and coldly said, "You have one month to live and so does this planet. The atmosphere is giving away, tearing it apart and also making it impossible to leave without a dematerialization circuit." Tilting his head, Baines watched the Doctor carefully, but the Time Lord kept his face cold and detached.

Finally, he asked the Doctor, "Why?" Giving him a hard look, the Doctor turned away without answering and began walking back to his TARDIS. Straightening up, the Son yelled, "So are you Doctor?" He watched in slight satisfaction as his enemy turned back to them, but again the Doctor did not speak. Swallowing, the Son stepped forward and in front of his sister, "Are you better, richer or wiser, Doctor?" he glared at the Time Lord, "Is that why you're pretending to show us mercy."

"Trust me," the Doctor hissed, "Compared to what I had planned for you, compared to what I would have done to you, this is pure mercy." The dark glint of anger that reappeared in his eyes made the Family step back, "You still get to live, not the eternity you wanted, but it is better than what you gave those humans on Earth."

Turning away, the Doctor began the walk back to the TARDIS, listening for any sound of the Family attacking from behind. His anger was not released in this punishment, not even close, but even locking them all away and apart from the people they loved would not have done that. He wasn't sure if was relieved or disappointed when the Family stayed away from him. Had they attacked again would have given him an excuse. Stopping just short of the TARDIS, he took a shaky breath and listened to the Family walking away in the opposite direction, least he change his mind. Swallowing, he poured over every memory of John Smith who had been returned to being nothing more than a tiny dream in the back of his mind. A life that he could control and protect, not like this life that made him constantly chose who lived and who died. Taking another shaky breath, the Doctor tightened his fist to keep from crying. He didn't know what to do, the human memories were more happiness than he had felt in the years since he had lost Rose. Digging into his pocket, his human clothing pocket, he brushed his fingers against the watch and the small box in there.

Sighing, he pulled them both out and stared at them, long and hard. The watch was silent now, just a watch and a symbol of what could have been. Of course, now as a Time Lord he knew that Rose did not have it in her to calmly live the life the time would have demanded of her. Even in John's brief courtship of her, he had discovered that she was most unusual. Those thoughts brought him to the small box that John had been keeping with him. As a human, it appeared he was overly romantic, another part of a foolish and hidden dream. Snapping open the box, the Doctor looked at the delicate sapphire ring that Rose had sold when she first arrived in 1913. He smiled at it, despite himself, it suited her. Shaking his head, he closed the box, but did not put it back into his pocket. Instead, he shoved the watch into his pocket and opened the door of the TARDIS.

He smiled slightly as the TARDIS hummed gently, her lights shining brightly and the soft glow of the column lighting up Rose's face as she stepped into his view. "They be able to live out their last month of life here," he said quickly and nervously, "The planet is breaking apart around them so they can't hurt anyone else." He saw Rose nod, nervously and quickly set the box with the ring down on the controls. "This is yours," he said quickly, pulling at the bow tie. "I need to change."

Rose watched him almost run from the control room and took a deep breath to steady herself. Grabbing the box, Rose let herself fall back into the jump seat and put her feet up on the console. Her breathing became deeper as a few tears escaped her eyes and she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. He had run from it, she had figured he would, but that hadn't kept her from hoping that maybe he would take this second chance. Her travels had shown her that second chances were rare. Sighing, Rose forced herself back under control. She was too grown up to fall apart like this. Looking down at the box, she blinked at it in curiosity before opening it. Inside was the ring she had sold to the local jeweler when she first arrived. Smiling softly and sadly, realizing that John must have bought it and she slid it back onto her hand. Holding her hand out, she smiled a bit at the sight of it on her hand again with the ruby ring. Without her purse, these were the only reminders she had of the other universe. Pulling her knees to her chest, Rose sighed and hid her face in her knees as she lost the fight not to cry.

The Doctor watched her from the doorway, guilt taking over him as he found he couldn't move. Logic versus feelings, reason versus emotion and wisdom versus passion were all at war in his mind. He swallowed painfully, as memories slipped through his mind's eye and took over it. As a Time Lord his memory was far beyond that of a human. He could remember everything about the first time he had grabbed Rose's hand, the feel of it, the smell of the basement, the dripping of the water. His lips burned as he remembered the kiss when he took the Time Vortex from her, the memory of being caught between life and death. Swallowing again, a more recent memory came forth. His mind could recall every tiny detail of his kiss with Rose only hours before, the texture of her hair, the feel of her lips and breath, the feel of her fingers at his neck and . . . The Doctor shook his head, trying to reclaim his sanity, but it wasn't coming back. His feet acted before his mind and he walked into the console room. He cringed as he saw Rose wipe away the traces of her tears with her back turned to him before standing and forcing a smile.

"Rose . . . " he started, "I'm-" Rose held up her hand to stop him.

"It's okay Doctor," she said as she straightened up and took a breath. "We don't have to go over this."

The Doctor blinked at her in confusion, "Don't you want-"

He gaped as she shook her head firmly and gave him a serious look. "I don't want you to do something you don't really want or mean just because you think it is what I want," Rose told him gently. "That's not fair."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, remembering Rose's words to John that she could come to hate him if she had to live a lie with him. A tiny push in his mind, just a spark at the back of it brought the Son's question back to him. He paused and considered if he had gained anything from being human, a small smile took over his face.

Rose nervously glanced at him, but he just stared at her. Closing her hands into fists nervously, she waited for another moment, but he was lost in his mind somewhere. Tapping her fingers on the controls, Rose took a page out of his book and talked, "Doctor, I'm not sure how it happened, but I was thrown back 99 years." Rose shrugged, "I was in the park not far from Torchwood on lunch break and then I was in Mister Clarke's field."

Rose opened her mouth, trying to think of something else to say, but she was cut off a moment later by the Doctor's lips on hers. Gasping in surprise, Rose's eyes widened, but he just pulled her tighter to him and smiled against her lips. Shaking off her surprise in favor of more important things, Rose threw her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until Rose desperately needed to breathe that he released her.

Grinning at Rose, the Doctor let her take a step back and breathe deeply. She looked happy, but confused and still shaken by the events of the night. Softening his expression, he reached out and pushed her hair behind an ear and softly questioned, "You alright Rose?"

"Yeah I guess," she shook her head and breathed deeply, "I just don't know what to think right now, I fall back in time and into my home universe and then all this happens and then you start snogging me . . . " Trailing off, Rose shook her head even as a small smile grew on her face. She looked down at the ring he had just returned to her, "Mum and Dad gave me this." The Doctor nodded uncomfortably at the question he knew was coming, "I can't see them again can I?"

The Doctor shook his head and took her hand gently, "No, the only reason this happened is because you were thrown back to a point before the split in universal time lines. I still can't go across to that universe and the variables in finding the right time stream are . . . " he trailed off nervously.

"It's alright, Mum will just think some alien showed up and I ran off with him."

"Would you have?" The Doctor asked, surprising Rose with the question.

Still she smiled, letting her tongue slid out between her teeth and tilted her head before answering, "If it was the right alien."

His gaze softened and he cupped her cheek, "I can't believe this is real; now it seems like a dream."

Failing to hold back a tear even with her teasing and happy smile, Rose asked, "Dream about seeing me again often Doctor?"

He gave a strained laugh still staring at her, "I've had more time than I like to think about to regret some things Rose. It's a painful way to live." He paused rubbing his thumb across her cheek to collect the tear, "and I can't live like that anymore. Being human did teach me a few things. One of them being that I should make sure that you know that I . . . " The Doctor paused and swallowed, but Rose put a finger to his lips.

"I know Doctor," she whispered, "I know, you don't have to say it."

Shaking his head at Rose, the Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her even tighter than before. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he held her tightly and deepened the kiss, lifting her off the ground a bit. Smiling against his lips, Rose clutched his shoulders tightly and was completely ready to die happy if the universe demanded it as payment.

"You don't say it because you have to Rose," the Doctor whispered into her hair as he released her lips and hugged her. "You say it because it is true and you can." Putting her back on solid ground, he stepped back from her and swallowed, "As a human it seems I'm more aware of how precious certain things are, you were right that he's what part of me wishes I could be." The Doctor paused and stared at her as she listened patiently, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Grinning, Rose let her tongue slid between her teeth, "Quite right too." The Doctor blinked at her in shock and then frowned, which only made her smile more.

"That was rude," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his arms.

Laughing, Rose slid her arms around his neck, "When did you get the exclusive right to it Doctor," she kissed him softly and then smiled, "And you know what else Doctor, I love you too."

"Good cause you're not going anywhere," the Doctor said firmly,

"Oh right I somehow get tossed back in time to a point where you're human and there is a pub called Bad Wolf. I think we can take that as a very intense sign that you're not getting rid of me."


	23. Welcome to Your Life

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Three: Welcome to Your Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Rose awoke slowly, the soft thrum of the TARDIS soothing her, and lulling her back into her pillows. Her eyes shot open a moment later at the feel of an arm around her waist and the soft breathing beside her. Swallowing, Rose forced herself to relax as her mind caught up with her and reminded her of the previous sleep period. With a soft smile, Rose turned just enough to look at the Doctor sleeping next to her in her bed. She fought to stay still so he would remain asleep and she could observe the rare calm look on his face. Rose knew that he rarely slept, but right now he was completely out. Smiling, Rose snuggled closer to him and felt the arm around her tightened. Letting her eyes close, Rose quickly fell back to sleep. Her relief and happiness soothing her to rest.

A few hours later, the Doctor woke up and blinked around him in surprise. His overactive mind quickly ran through everything that had happened and he swallowed. He had done it, he had crossed the line he had sworn nine regenerations ago to never cross. Still, he couldn't quite help but smile as he looked at Rose asleep next to him. The Doctor propped himself up on his arm and brushed some of her hair from her face as he studied her. Her hair was a little longer and had faded to its natural shade which he found very attractive. Rose had slimed down in the five years her since he had seen her. Leaning down on an impulse, he brushed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed down her hair. He regretted it a moment later when she eyes opened and she rolled over to smile up at him.

Rose caught the nervous look on his face and squeezed his hand. Smiling softly, she asked, "What are you thinking?" Watching the emotions in his eyes, Rose was surprised when he chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

Nodding, she kissed him softly and smiled before slipping out of her bed. Quickly, she pulled on fresh clothing, aware of the Doctor watching her. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned back at him and smiled, "So what is the plan?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the surprised look on his face as he gaped at her, "What?"

Smiling, Rose sat back on the bed and tilted her hair, letting her tongue slip out between her teeth,

"Well you are the designated driver," Rose paused thoughtfully, "Although we should probably return Timothy to 1913 and get the modern photos that are there? Those could cause problems."

"Timothy's on board?" The Doctor questioned with wide eyes and Rose smiled.

"Yes Doctor, I think he went to sleep in one of the rooms near the control room."

Nodding, the Doctor climbed up and dressed quickly, still shooting glances at Rose. He had figured she want to talk or something this morning, but it seemed the opposite, she wanted to throw herself back into life. That was fine with him of course, it was just surprising and unexpected, not what he thought humans did after …well the morning after. The Doctor grinned as he caught Rose looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and smirked at him, "Nice to know I can put you off guard." The Doctor blinked and Rose's smile softened, "I know it is going to take time. Things are different now and you and I just have to give ourselves time to figure this out." He nodded, surprised again by Rose, but he grinned and took the hand she offered a moment later.

"1913 you said."

Rose nodded as they stepped into the hallway, "1913 Farringham, Earth."

Timothy watched Martha with fascination as she went about making breakfast in the kitchen. Leaning forward on the table, he carefully watched the toaster with deep concentration and jumped slightly when the toast came up. He failed to notice the amused look on Martha's face as she watched him. Timothy relaxed and took a drink of the juice in front of him, glancing about the various machines on the counter. After a moment he turned his eyes to Martha and watched her sigh. His gaze softened and he gently asked, "Are you alright Martha."

Looking at Timothy, Martha nodded and set down a large plate of toast and eggs. "I'm fine Timothy," she said cheerfully, but the boy frowned at her.

Shaking his head, Timothy said, "No something it bothering you." He shrugged and glanced down, "I can feel it. I don't mean to intrude, but you are radiating worry and sadness and . . . " Timothy trailed off as Martha sat down and sighed. Martha shrugged and took a bite of toast and chewed on it thoughtfully. Watching her, Timothy nodded as he realized what was going through her mind, "You're not staying are you?"

Pausing mid chew, Martha looked at Timothy and swallowed. Setting down the slice of toast, she sighed and looked away. They sat in silence for a long moment until Martha said, "Thing it Timothy, I love him but he loves Rose. I need to get over him before I try to keep traveling with him and I don't think I can do that in the TARDIS." Leaning forward on her elbows, Martha picked at her eggs with her fork, "Besides, he and Rose need some time." Martha was grateful that Timothy didn't say anything, but she was also grateful for his presence. Taking a deep breath, Martha stood up and nodded to him before walking out of the kitchen.

Rose gave Timothy a big smile as she walked into the kitchen and looked at the platter of eggs and toast. Blinking at him, she opened her mouth to ask, but Timothy smiled and said, "Martha." Nodding, Rose sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

Looking over at Timothy, Rose said, "We're heading back to 1913, Timothy." She watched as the boy paused and nodded. Taking a bite of eggs, Rose watched him for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you favor?" He nodded and she grinned, setting down her fork, "We left two photographs from 2006 in the library. Those pictures could cause trouble. Can you get them for us," Rose gave an embarrassed shrug, "I don't think it would be wise for the Doctor, Martha or me to show our faces there."

Relief flooded Timothy, he would have a chance to return to the TARDIS at least once and he nodded to Rose. Smiling, he took a bite of eggs and said, "Of course Rose." He smiled as she pulled more juice from the refrigerator and poured it into their glasses. Timothy noted the moment

Rose glanced down at Martha's unfinished food and asked, "Where's Martha?"

Grinning, the Doctor rubbed his fingers over the controls as he set in the time space coordinates for 1913. There was an extra bounce in his step as he reached over to pull a lever down, he laughed as the TARDIS shifted and changed directions in the vortex. Stepping back, he nodded just happy that things were settling. Rose was right and it would take time to fully adjust to their new relationship, but he couldn't regret it. He had lost her and he regretted so much in the moments since then that he had felt the loss of her. Humming a short little tune, he sat back in the jump seat and waited for the others to join him.

A tentative knock on the doorframe made him frown and look up at Martha. He started to grin at her, but the smile died as he noted the expression on her face. "Martha?" Standing up, he looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Okay." She nodded to him, a sad smile on her face, but her eyes determined.

Swallowing she said, "I can't Doctor. Not right now, not with thing as they are for you and Rose." She nodded, "So after you drop off Timothy, please take me home."

The Doctor nodded, guilt slipping into his mind. He had hurt the girl in front of him, he hadn't meant to, but he had. Forcing a small smile, he nodded then clearly and honestly said, "Thank you."

Martha nodded and forced a smile, "Right then," she looked at the controls, "We're almost there."

Rubbing his neck, the Doctor pointed to a switch. "When everyone is ready."

He watched her nod and swallow back her emotions as she turned to leave the room. Sighing, the Doctor tapped his fingers on the controls. He understood of course, he had known for a long time about Martha's feeling, but he had hoped that they would go away if he didn't encourage them. A soft hand sliding over his, made him smile and glance over at Rose.

"She asked to leave didn't she." It was a statement, not a question, but he nodded. He was grateful when she slipped her fingers through his, "She'll be a great doctor." Grinning, the Doctor nodded in agreement and kissed Rose softly and quickly on the lips.

"That I have no doubt of," he agreed.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Timothy breathed in the country air of the village and looked in the distance at the school. Behind him, the others stepped out of the TARDIS and into the rain. Rose shivered and pulled her coat around herself tighter while the Doctor stared out at the destroyed village. Catching the look, Timothy gave the Doctor a respectful nod and said, "I'll be back with photographs soon." The Doctor nodded to him and Timothy turned to run back to the school.

"Nice boy," Rose said softly next to the Doctor.

Martha nodded in agreement, "Yeah he is." She glanced at the Doctor, "So he was born telepathic." The Doctor shook his head and glanced at the two curious women with a smile,

"Just a low level. He's not a real telepath, he can only pick out low levels." The Doctor brushed some of the water from his hair and nodded, "Still for a human, he is rather impressive."

"I like him," Rose said, "He's a good kid." The Doctor blinked at her, not sure he understood her meaning. Rose chuckled next to him and nodded before stepping back into the TARDIS along with Martha.

Blinking at her, the Doctor protested, "Where are you two going?"

"It's raining and cold," both replied at the same time before laughing.

Shaking his head the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Humans."

Martha snorted behind him and glanced at Rose, "He's one to talk."

Returning the TARDIS, Timothy couldn't help, but smile as he found the Doctor waiting for him.

"Where are the girls?" The Doctor grinned at the boy and motioned toward the TARDIS,

"Hiding inside where it is warm."

Nodding, Timothy held out an envelope, "I found both the pictures." He shook his head, "It is amazing."

The Doctor smiled and put the envelope into his coat. Glancing back at the TARDIS, he smiled before looking to Timothy. Stepping toward the boy, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck,

"Want to come with us Timothy? See the universe?" Timothy looked back at the TARDIS and then his gaze shifted back to the Doctor. Swallowing, he asked, "Is it as dangerous as I saw?" The Doctor nodded and Timothy turned to look at the village behind him. Turning back to the Doctor, the boy nodded, his face set, "Yes, Doctor. I'll come with you."

Smiling, the Doctor turned and unlocked the TARDIS down before stepping to the side to let Timothy step inside. Grinning, he shut the door behind them and pulled off his soaked overcoat.

"Just toss your coat over the rail, Timothy. Everyone does," the Doctor said with a grin, watching the lad with interest. Oh this one had potential. Hitting a few buttons, the Doctor grinned as Rose and Martha entered the room. Rose smiled at Timothy and nodded to him, leaning against a railing.

Turning to Timothy, she grinned, "Welcome back onto the TARDIS, Timothy."

The Doctor nodded and laughed, "First stop, Earth 2007."


	24. Finding Home

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Four: Finding Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Timothy enjoyed watching the subtle changes in the TARDIS as it took them to his planet's future. Earlier he had been too focused on the Family to notice the subtle shift in colors and the heart like pumping of the central column or the soft spin around him. Smiling, he held onto one of the rails like Martha. He turned his eyes to the smiling Rose and Doctor, despite the long separation and the changes they both had gone through they were shifting around the main controls in perfect synch. Rose pushed down all the buttons the Doctor pointed to with a smile and they both appeared to be trying not to laugh. Shifting his eyes from them, he looked over at Martha. She had a small sad smile on her face as she watched the Doctor and Rose. Timothy tore his eyes from her, knowing that she wanted to have her last moments on the TARDIS to herself for a bit. The TARDIS set down a moment later and the Doctor straightened up, turning to Martha.

Nodding to the Doctor, Martha gave him a smile and let go of the railings. She noticed Rose bite her lip and glance at them quickly. She was surprised when Rose left the main control room and motioned for Timothy to join her.

Smiling, Martha looked back at the Doctor and gently said, "She's good for you Doctor. Look after her."

The Doctor nodded, "Martha you don't have to-"

She lifted her hand to cut him off and gave him a small smile, "The thing is my friend Vicky lived with this bloke, student housing the five of them all packed in and this bloke was called Shaun." The Doctor looked at her in confusion, but Martha made herself keep talking. Stepping forward a little more, she continued talking, "She loved him. She did, she completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him."

Martha watched the Doctor shift and blink in confusion as he asked, "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes!" Martha said quickly and he crossed his arms and looked down. Swallowing, Martha gave the Doctor a long look, "Cause he never looked at her twice." She softened her face and tone, "I mean he liked her, but that was it." Straightening up, Martha fought to keep her face as neutral as she could, but a bit of anger and hurt crept onto it, "And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life cause while he was around she never looked at anyone else." Martha swallowed, slowly losing her calm, "And I told her, I said to her time and time again: get out."

The Doctor nodded gently to her, his face understanding and accepting. Raising her chin, Martha took a breath and as calmly as she could manage said, "So this is me, getting out." A smile returned to her face, "I gave Rose my number, once you get her a new phone you better come if I call cause I'm not having you disappear." Turning, Martha walked down the ramp, stopping just short of the door. She looked back at him with a smile, "I'll see you again Mister." She was relieved when he smiled and savored it for a moment before she stepped out into her apartment. Stepping away from the TARDIS, she turned and watched it in silence as it dematerialized.

Martha stared at the spot it had been for a long moment and sighed before looking around her flat. Her eyes flew to the calendar and she smiled, she could return to work and her exams in a week or two. Nodding, she relaxed and gathered up her laundry with a slightly sad expression. Swallowing, Martha shook herself out of her sorrow and reminded herself that this was what was best for her. The Doctor had Rose and he'd be fine so right now she had take care of herself. Still, Martha smiled since she knew she'd see them again.

Rose entered the control room quietly, watching as the Doctor finished the dematerialization. He seemed to sense her watching as he looked up at her a moment later.

"Where's Timothy?"

"In the wardrobe room. I didn't think he'd blend in that well in a suit."

"I do just fine!"

Rose giggled and shook her head, "Yours isn't black with who knows how much starch."

He laughed and Rose was aware of his slight nervousness until he asked, "Martha gave you her number?"

Nodding, Rose stepped up and took his hand, "Yeah, I couldn't return the favor. All my stuff was left in the other universe, but she might need someone to talk to."

Rose watched him nod and turn to her, tightening his grip on her hand. She shifted their fingers and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb as he asked, "Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm not going to lie, Doctor. There are going to be rough days when I'll miss my family." She leaned against him, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around her, "But I made that choice a long time ago and I'm happiest right here."

The Doctor was very put out when Rose suddenly began to giggle against his shoulder, shaking in her mirth. Annoyed at the private joke, he let his arms fall away from her back. His mood was saved only by the blinding smile she gave him a moment later, just before she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him down and proceeded to snog him senseless. Considering how much active his brain was than a human, she did a remarkable job of achieving her goal as she bit his lower lip and licked it. This woman knew way too much about his oral fixation to have onboard safely, not that safety mattered much to him. He blinked at her dumbly when she released him. There was still a teasing smile on her face and she was glowing like the cat that got the cream. Swallowing the Doctor crossed his arms and asked, "So what is the joke?"

Giving him a soft smile, Rose calmed herself down enough to answer, "When it became clear, what with Bad Wolf Bay and the Bad Wolf pub that this was planned, I was trying to figure out why I let myself get sucked into the other world." Her smiled faded a bit and she swallowed, "If it hadn't happened I wouldn't have finished school. My mum wouldn't be happy with a new life and kids. I wouldn't know that I can handle life without you Doctor, but I know that I don't want to." She paused and the smile reappeared on her face as she glanced down at the floor before looking back up at him. Taking a deep breath she finished her thought, "If it hadn't happened you and I might have gone on for years and years without being honest with each other and then we only would have regretted it. Now we've said it and you're not getting rid of me by order of the Bad Wolf herself."

The Doctor was aware of her waiting for him to say something but his own words failed him as he stared at her in utter shock. In his mind's eye he saw the Bad Wolf all over again, her signs and her need to protect him. He was overwhelmed by the emotions that he usually kept such a tight grip on, now running rampant through him. Millions of tiny thoughts rushed through his mind, trying to find their proper place, but he couldn't bring order. Focusing back on Rose, he tried to speak, but again failed to find the right words to explain this to her.

He smiled and brushed his fingers over her face before whispering, "I love you, love you, love you! If you were to cast me off now - but you will not - you would never be rid of me. No one should come between us. I would pursue you to the death." Not waiting for a reply, the Doctor kissed Rose again and pulled her tight against him least she leave him. He decided then and there that for the time the universe would let him have Rose, he would do his best to make sure that she knew how much she meant. If it was months or years, how he wished for years, he would never let her doubt.

Rose smiled against his lips and sighed happily as they parted, a smirk appearing on her lips and she fought back a grin. Fingering the Doctor's tie, Rose leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Nice try Doctor. The Mystery of Edwin Drood by Charles Dickens, fitting for us." Rose grinned at the surprise which crossed his face, "It was our second date after all Christmas Eve 1869, Cardiff."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the Doctor grinned at her happily, "Not a bad life."

Smiling, Rose brushed her lips against his softly, "Better with two."


	25. Six Months Later

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By CharmingSlayer/Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Five: Six Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor turned and gave his hand to Rose as they stepped out of the taxi. Even after six months of having her back, he still felt the need to reassure himself that she was still there. Rose hadn't been able to give him any information that explained her travel through time. He had a few theories, but all of them seemed too violent for the instant trip that Rose recalled. A time storm seemed most likely given, but Rose hadn't seen anything. Still, whenever he thought about it, he had the nagging feeling there was a possibility he had forgotten or overlooked. Course, given that it was all arranged by Bad Wolf, he supposed it didn't really have to make sense. Rose was here with him and had been traveling with him for the last six months, well him and Timothy. Together they had seen the English revolution of 2056, the 3014 Olympics, the planet Comesian and... oh there was too much to name.

Snapping back to the present, the Doctor quickly looked about for any sign of the Varginans. Their migration should be starting any moment. Timothy handed Rose the quiver and swung his own bow over his shoulder. The Doctor nodded to them as the cab pulled away, but stopped when he heard a voice calling to him from behind. He spun to see an attractive brown haired girl rushing toward him.

Having no memory of her, he quickly said, "Hello! Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

Sally stared at him in a mixture of shock, relief and awe as she said, "My God, it's you, it really is you." She was a little surprised when he looked at her carefully, clearly confused. Nodding, Sally observed, "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"We don't have time for this. Migration's started." Sally glanced next to them to see a blonde woman with a teenager looking on, the woman having just spoken to the Doctor.

She was even more confused when the Doctor turned back to her and said, "Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

She felt her mouth go slack for the briefest moment and then smiled as it fell into place. Holding back an amazed laugh, Sally said, "Oh, my God! Of course, you're a time traveler. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

Now very interested in the young woman, the Doctor looked at her seriously and asked, "What hasn't happened?"

Next to him, he heard Timothy say, "Doctor! Twenty minutes to red hatching!" He nodded quickly to the boy and Rose before turning back to the girl.

She smiled and said, "It was me." Sally shook her head in amazement, "Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!" He glanced down at the purple folder in the girl's hands before looking back up at her.

"Got what?" This girl clearly knew him and needed to inform him of something, unfortunately he was on a tight schedule. Couldn't expect Rose and Timothy to stop the hatching by themselves. Granted, Timothy was a good shot, but Rose was rubbish with a bow.

The girl in front of him took a deep breath to gather herself and then started to explain, "Okay. Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969." He nodded making an odd look, but there were worse years. The girl held out the purple file for him to take with a smile, "Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it."

Down the walk, Rose shouted to him and he nodded, glancing over at her. Turning back to the girl, he tightened his grip on the folder and said, "Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash . . . things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

The girl nodded and smiled, "Okay. No worries, on you go." He turned and began moving back to Rose and Timothy, "See you around, some day," she called to him.

Unable to resist, he turned back and asked, "What was your name?"

"Sally Sparrow," she replied with a large smile.

He smiled at the girl, Sally and nodded, "Nice to meet you Sally Sparrow."

A tall young man caught his attention as he came up the walk, staring at him in shock. The lad was looking at him absolutely dumbstruck and the Doctor was quite sure he was going to drop that milk he was carrying. He noticed Sally turn and look at the lad with a long gaze before taking his hand. The lad looked down at their hands as Sally turned back to him and said calmly, "Goodbye, Doctor."

He watched them return inside the shop, unable to stop a small smile. "Doctor!" He jumped at the combined voice of Rose and Timothy and turned quickly, running to join them.

Handing the Doctor a cuppa, Rose sat down on the sofa next to him as he opened the file he had gotten from the girl earlier. Timothy took a sip of his own tea and watched with interest, leaning forward to better see. The Doctor smiled at them as the file opened and he pulled the stack of images and papers. Tossing the empty file on the table, the Doctor began flipping through the papers and stopped on the transcript. Frowning, he read it quickly aware of Rose reading over his shoulder. She grumbled and leaned back, crossing her arms.

The Doctor glanced up to see Timothy smile at her and ask, "What is it Rose?"

The Doctor found the spot on the transcript and smiled, "Says here Timothy that she's going to be working in a shop again when the two of us get pulled back in time."

"Any mention of me?"

The lad questioned and the Doctor paused, "Not that shows up on the transcript, but no worries. Even Rose only pops her head in the once." She grinned at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing some of the pictures as the Doctor handed the transcript over to Timothy.

Rose froze as she flipped to a new picture and saw the images of the weeping angels. "Doctor," she said softly trying to gain his attention for his conversation with Timothy. He didn't hear her and Rose felt like she couldn't look away from the picture, "Doctor!"

He jumped and asked, "What Rose?"

She swallowed and forced herself to look up from the picture, "These creatures that are going to send us back, what are they?"

The Doctor took the photo and grinned at it before frowning slightly in thought, "Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

He grabbed the transcript from Timothy and flipped through it with a grin that made Rose smile a bit, "Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!" He waggled his eyebrows at Rose and flipped to his next line, "That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe." He set the transcript down and grinned, "You know I think this is going to be fun."

Rose nodded and took the picture from the Doctor as he watched her, "This is it Doctor."

"Pardon?" He asked, blinking at her.

Smiling, she held up the picture for him and said, "The day in the park, I had walked over to look at some new statues in the park. They were weeping angels, four of them." She paused, grabbed the transcript and flipped it open to the last page. Reading something at the bottom she giggled and said, "I turned my back, I looked away and I blinked."

The Doctor looked at the picture and back to her with a grin, "You are such a human Rose Tyler."

Rose grinned and squeezed his hand before whispering, "Not so bad yourself, Doctor."


End file.
